Ma Baby's Daddy
by Trugota87
Summary: marron and trunks have relationship problems because of trunks' promiscuous behavior. one night completely under the influence he sleeps with someone and that someone becomes pregnant. she keeps the child's father's identity a secret for years; that is until... a T/M,T/P,G/B, coupling. NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 18 YEARS OF AGE! Rated M for adult content.
1. The Break

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, so there… I admit it…

This is my first fan fiction, bit on the drama side. Something had somehow gets me through the day and this is how I do it. If you want to reach me for any suggestions, review or just email me tonitetonite95 . It would take me some time to answer but I will, I promise you that I will get back to you.

**Ma Baby's Daddy**

"Trunks..." Marron paused as she looked at her boyfriend of six years; she choked back the tears as she says "I think we need to have a break."

Trunks looked back at marron who was trying so hard to hold back her tears. He knew that she was so in love with him but he wasn't sure about his feelings. He did love her, but was he ready for the next level of the relationship?

He really didn't think so... His insecurities were stronger than his love for Marron.

"Marron… please reconsider!" he exclaimed

Marron shook her head side to side and sobbed

"No, I made my mind up! You are obviously not ready if you can't even say that you love me, after six years!" she cried out while tears rolling down her cheeks.

She knew he loved her, but he wouldn't say it to her. Why didn't his actions satisfy her hunger for love?

'I guess I just need it to come from his mouth' she thought

"Don't leave marron, please…" Trunks begged as she picked up her stuff and putting them in her suitcase. She turned to him, he wasn't even tearing up, if he was disparate like he was saying, he would have jumped on her or blocked her way.

That hurt the most...

She walked out his room without turning back and walked down the stairs to the main hallway. Bra looked on from the living room's white leather couch, as Marron walked to the door and opened it.

"So you're leaving…" bra asked marron as she stood up.

"Yeah, your brother and I are in a break… we both need to think about everything in general, well… at least I do…" she answered as she played with her keys and pulled out the capsule family entrance keys. "I won't be needing this for awhile." She said as she threw it to bra.

Bra caught it and nodded. She herself knew that marron and trunks' relationship was slowly falling apart. Trunks was a little slut and marron was a girl that was for only one guy and that guy was trunks. Trunks was too pig headed to realize it though. She really did feel bad for Marron, she truly did. The girl was her friend for years and she hated seeing her hurt or sad.

"Bye, bra see ya later, kay?" marron said with a smile and a wave. With that she walked out the door and closed it lightly. Bra just sat on the living room couch, trying to collect what happened. Trunks stayed in his room, probably sulking a bit, he did care. Bra's curiosity got the best of her and she walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway to her brother's room.

Trunks laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling, trying his best to figure out what just happened and how he would fix his relationship with marron. That is if she would like to come back to him. He brushed back his lavender hair with his hand, in a way of comforting himself.

'I've tried, I just…'

trunks groaned and turned and laid on his stomach. Yeah he felt like dying at the moment. He loved marron, but he was scared to actually tell her and maybe even changing his ways, if that made any sense. He loved marron but he loved to flirt and in order to get a client especially female, you must be charming. But private meetings with them females, yes, it was a bad idea.

'Maybe I'm just like my father when saying how he feels about his mother, but then again he never cheated on her'

Trunks did envy his parents love. They are very happy, well his mother says it out loud and his father says it with actions. All throughout his life he heard their love making, nothing scarring really… he just wished he had that… his thoughts were disrupted when he heard a knock at his door. He sprung up from his bed and ran to the door, hoping it was marron, but to his surprise it was his sister. He frowned, he knew that bra was close to marron and he knew he was in for some tongue lashing.

Bra just stared back her brother, not trying to judge him and his actions while dating marron. Trunks sighed and turned a heal towards his bed again. Bra took in a breathe, not sure how to start, without offending her brother.

"I'm in a hole bra," he started and paused "I… know what I did… and I know it was wrong and it hurt her… maybe her leaving me was the best choice." Once he was finished with his statement he held his face in his hands.

"trunks, if you love her then why did you do those things… going as far as bringing a girl to the house, while she was at work and you were suppose to be at work!?" Bra was slowly getting heated, her brother truly has bad judgment and he was downright stupid. "Trunks, I hate cheaters! And to have a brother that is one is just embarrassing…poor marron she left with whatever dignity she had left. ..." bra vented and looked at her brother; she knew it wasn't worth reprimanding him. He was in his own self loathing stage. She walked over to her brother's bed and sat next to him and starting rubbing his back.

"If you love her then you got a lot of changing to do bro…." bra explained and trunks just let out a loud sigh into his pillow. He turned his head slightly and peeked an eye and looked at her sister. Bra never ever butted in his relationships, he inwardly thanked his sister, even though she had every right to speak up and freak out on him. So he actually welcomed her earlier tongue lashing; He turn on his side looking up to his little sister and sighed again.

"Don't worry bra, I just need to figure myself out, then I will, and I promise… I will go find Marron and then marry her. Trunks reassured with a smile, bra just shook her head and giggled.

"I hope it's soon, because a woman can't wait too long." Bra chuckled.

"Chichi did for seven years." Trunks chuckled, bra laughed and stood up and walked towards trunks' room door then she turned and made eye contact with trunks.

"She was married trunks, now that's a huge difference" with that said she left leaving her brother thinking about what she said.

'She will eventually miss me and come back like the many other times before' trunks thought to himself, in order to console himself.

This time it wasn't working. She took everything that was hers out of the room, except the pictures that were taken during their coupling. The pictures showing how happy she was around him, even though in some he wasn't because he had other things in his mind. Her actions and the things she said to him showed her total love and devotion she had for him. He felt like a grade A+ asshole and he dropped back down onto his bed in frustration.

'She didn't take those pictures on purpose, just to torture me.' He fumed in his head.

So, that was the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and give me some feedback. I hate to be on the boring side, so you must and I repeat you must tell me! I'm open to anything, except to a number of inhumane things. Just playing, can't wait to hear from you guys.

Love, peace and hair grease

-trugota87


	2. Visits

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters sadly…

Hello there fellow readers! I'm here giving you yet another drama filled chapter of 'Ma Baby's Daddy'. A fast recap! Marron leaves Trunks; she figures that they both need time to think about their relationship. (mostly trunks needs too) Bra gives him a pep talk and he is down in the dumps. So that is all that I could remember from the last chapter. Enjoy this new one.

Trunks needed to talk with someone very close to him. Who else was there for him, no other then the son family, Pan, Gohan, Goku; hell even Chichi… But Goten was a better listener and his best friend; but he really couldn't remember if goten had the day off or not. Mr. Satan did like to have him around to show "results" to potential new customers for his dojo/ gym. Trunks landed in front of the Son's household and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few moments he twisted the door knob and cracked the door opened and took a peek inside.

"Hello?" he called out. No one was in the living room everything was nice and neat.

'chichi and videl are very good house keepers.' He thought, he cautiously walked in the original house.

"Hello? Is anyone home?!" trunks ventured further thought out the original house and into the new extension.

Goten kissed bra's full lips, he tasted and explored the inside her mouth. Bra hungrily ran her hands under his shirt, tracing his abs and pectorals. They have been meeting like this every time Goten had a day off and everyone was gone doing errands, this is the plan until bra goes off to college. They both agreed that they will see each other as much as possible. Bra moaned against Goten's lips sending waves of excitement throughout his body. She pulled off his white long sleeve along with his t shirt, he quickly replied with pulling her red tank top right off, hiking up her skirt and ripping off her panties with just a twitch of his index finger. Bra gasped in surprise in reaction of Goten's urgency, this made her even more turned on and wrapped her long legs around goten's waist. Bra's musty sent drove him crazy, he struggled to keep sayain side in check. His hand left hand ran up and down her body exploring every curve and bump, while his right he worked on her sex bead, covered by her sea green tussles. She groaned in pleasure and sucked on Goten's tongue and he let out a small moan.

Trunks walked up the stairs and heard a barely audible voice of a woman.

'So goten does have a day off and has a lady friend over'.

"Yo goten!" trunks shouted.

Goten broke his kiss and withdrew his hand from bra's warmth. His eyes nearly popped out his face and then turned to a half eye lidded bra

"bra run to the bathroom! Now!" he whispered, bra did not ask any questions or even hesitate, she grabbed her tank top, ran to the bathroom and hid in the tub behind the shower curtain.

Goten quickly reached for his TV remote and played the DVD. He didn't even know what movie he saw last, he was so nervous. Trunks turned the door knob and opened the door so quickly that it startled Goten; even though he knew that he was coming in. Trunks' grinning face turned into a disgusted face, he once again walked in on his friend with a hard on and watching a porno. Goten's face turned a deeper color of red when heard the audio of what the TV was playing and not to mention the once throbbing enlarged male organ stood upright for all to notice, now flopped over like a limp noodle.

Trunks turned around giving Goten some time to fix himself up.

"Dude! I'm totally sorry!" trunks finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, don't worry trunks. It happens from time to time, right." Goten chuckled a little and he turned off his TV. "Let me go to the bathroom and freshen up ok trunks, so sit tight... ok." With that said goten snaked into his bathroom. Once behind the bathroom door he whispered an 'oh man' and bra poked her head out and met eye to eye with Goten. Her frighten blue eyes stared at him, he really had to think of a plan to get him and bra out of this mess.

Trunks looked around his childhood friend's room, picking up whatever interesting knick knacks that Goten had on his bed side table and dresser. Some knick knacks date back when they were both in high school. Class pictures and pictures of regular family and friends outings; One caught his eye though, the one with himself, Goten and Marron. They were so happy, Goten was still dating Paris, she was a freak. Goten had an eye for girls like that. Marron was different from all the girls that wanted to get into his pants, she never crossed the line of friendship, and he did. He noticed how different and beautiful she really was, that was what all the other girls lacked, that picnic, this is the picture immortalized the day he asked her out and found out how she felt. She never suffocated him with jealousy, nagging and or any other things that most irritating girls do, she was perfect and he fucked it up. The guilt he felt was welling up inside and he begged Dende for Goten to finish freshening up so he can talk to him.

Bra pointed to goten's bathroom window, it was a tight fit for him to get out of, but for bra's petite body, no sweat. She smiled when Goten nodded, she knew he racked his brain, trying to figure out what to do. Goten turned on the bathroom faucet to drown out any noise that trunks would hear.

"Why didn't you leave if you had a way to escape?" Goten whispered.

Bra smiled even wider and stepped out of the tub and put her arms around his neck. Goten smiled at her loving gesture, he was in love with his best friend's little sister, it was a sin. He crossed the line of trust in the bro code. No one knew about their relationship and they wanted to keep it like that. No one was ready for something so ground shaking, not even the other people of the world. No one could fathom the idea of an heiress and a poor farm boy, clearly 7 years her senior, were dating. His family would be surrounded by paparazzi. His mother had warned him about city girls, but bra was different. She knew and understood where he was from and how he was raised like. Yes, she was snobby, use to shopping for fine things, five star restaurant dates and men coming up to her saying how pretty and fine she was. He would give her a mud pie and she wouldn't be disappointed. Finding the finest catch from the river and roasting it on the open flame was the most romantic thing for her.

For Bra, Goten, has become her standard; when she was looking for qualities in a man. No other man can match her Goten. He was everything she needed and wanted all her life. She didn't have to search to far either. Goten is her brother's best friend and her mother's best friend's son. Goten was someone that she already knew and finally getting to know in a deeper level. bra smiled at her man and Goten smiled back.

"Well, because I wanted to kiss you good bye." She said and then leaned in to capture his lips with hers.

He responded by making her kiss deeper, he just couldn't get enough of her. She giggled against his lips as he playfully squeezed her ass with both hands. She broke away from the kiss and goten opened the window and she climbed out the window gave him a final kiss before flying off to her side of the world. Goten stood there staring off to the distance until she was a small speck, then he looked down at the sink and washed his face.

'This could of ended so badly' he let out a breathe of relief, but he did like the thrill.

He walked out his bathroom ready to face his girlfriend's brother and he was attacked by a piece of fabric. Goten was stunned for a split second and pulled it off his face, while trunks was busy laughing his ass off. He looked at what trunks assaulted him with, his eyes bugged out again, because it was bra's panties.

"Oh man goten you've got to tell me how she was, by the looks of that piece of treasure she was here recently, maybe this morning! You sly dog, having one night stands…" trunks said as he jumped on Goten's bed making the springs screech, " I didn't think you had it in you for one night stands" trunks laughed as Goten nervously laughed. He took a seat next to Trunks, hiding bra's panties under his bed, where he hid the other pairs he had broken.

"So, what brings you here, clearly when you have work today?" Goten asked trunks' face turn serious almost pensive, like his father. Goten didn't like it when trunks did that, it just downright scared him especially now that he is involved with Bra.

"Marron left me last night." Trunks bluntly said to Goten this news was nothing new to him. Marron would leave trunks every once in awhile, because trunks is sure the man whore. After a few hours or so she would come back, so Goten wasn't that concerned. Trunks took in a deep breath then exhaled "she packed everything that was hers and left her compound grounds keys." This piece of information really concerned him, which was a totally different move for Marron to do. "She told me before she left that we needed a break, for the both of us to figure out what we really want."

Goten was in shock, there was a limit of Marron could take. Trunks' eyes said it all; he was trying his best to hold back the tears. Trunks was like his father when it came to emotions. Vegeta was a good father but his advice towards showing affection was all ass backwards. Now trunks, was living with the result of his father's influence. Marron stuck around long enough because her mother was the same towards her, but she did witness the love her mother had towards her father. Marron craved that love that her parents had, but trunks was just plain cold when it came to his girlfriends. The fact that he stayed with Marron for six years was a shocker, trunks changed girls like if they were his gym socks.

'I guess that is why Marron stayed with him, other than being in love, is that he kept her and preferred her.' Goten thought to himself

"I'm going to live it up!" trunks shouted pumping his fist in the air and then looked at Goten "and you're going to join me!" Goten just scowled at trunks.

"That's how you're going to prove to Marron that you can change?" goten stated trunks'

"What the fuck Goten!" trunks sat up as he exclaimed "you don't want to have fun with me like old times, well at least we'll have real ids now" trunks smiled with the memory.

"No, trunks don't get me wrong; I like women as much as the next guy, but Marron left you for that exact reason." Goten bit back at trunks.

"Goten, just shut up and come with me tonight, we'll have fun" trunks asked again, but his eyes were begging Goten. Goten had multiple reasons to not go, one major reason is that he had someone that he loved and didn't want to ruin it and he felt for Marron.

"No." Goten answered almost as if his mother has said it. Trunks just stared at him with a surprised look on his face.

"What the hell happened… it's that broad you brought to your room last night?" trunks asked smirked

"What?" goten arched an eyebrow

"You know, the one that left that panty" trunks laughed goten turned red and extremely nervous he couldn't lie.

"Well, yes." Goten answered.

"Oh? So your with someone and you didn't tell me?" trunks kept asking questions and goten was getting even more nervous.

"well, I'm trying and I don't want to upset her, that's it… okay." Goten answered he didn't want to stand up from his bed because he would start to pace if he did.

"So did she just test the waters with you today?" trunks asked goten just didn't answer "so did you pass!"

"SHUT UP!" goten shouted griping his head "just shut up, trunks… she is not like that, things right now are difficult to explain…" goten said almost barely above a whisper. Trunks took that as a sign that he agitated goten and that he should be leaving pretty soon.

"Well, then I guess I have to leave, I soured your day." Trunks said as he headed to goten's room door "but I'm still going out and to enjoy myself." With that he was out the room and goten can hear him running down the stairs.

'Trunks you'll never learn until something terrible happens, because of your misjudgments.' Goten thought.

Once outside of the sons' house trunks pulled out a cigarette out of his metal cigarette holder and lit it; a habit that he got from watching his mother. While taking the long drag, he notice chichi was heading towards the door with pan, both holding grocery bags. Chichi walked up to him with a warm smile.

"Well long time no see Trunks', how have you been?" chichi greeted and walked past him and opened the front door.

Trunks took another drag and exhaled "good, and you chichi?"

"good, still waiting for Goku to come back." Chichi giggled "that man always kept me waiting! You know I had to find him and marry him the same day!" chichi smiled at the fond memory. That got Trunks thinking on what bra said. He took another drag trying to exhale the thought away.

"you know sweetheart you shouldn't smoke it's bad for you." Chichi said as she winked at him. Trunks just chuckled and took another drag. "are you coming in? goten should be in his room." Chichi informed.

"oh, no worries chichi. I saw him already, I was just leaving" he answered as he blew out the smoke.

"oh." She said as she walked in "well, tell your mother I said hi, ok. Now don't forget!" she ordered Trunks nodded as he flicked his cig to get the ash off. Trunks turned around towards his car when he felt someone tug on his suit jacket, he naturally turned around and met with Pan's happy eyes. It's was obvious that pan had a huge school girl crush on him. She refused to talk with Marron when he started dating her, Pan was just so immature because she was 10 years younger than him.

'she is developing very well though' Trunks thought as he took another drag while looking at her up and down.

"trunks, it's awesome to see you again" pan chimed and she blushing slightly. Trunks just arched one of his eyebrows his lips still closed around his cig.

"likewise" he responded, he had to leave because once she started talking there was no stopping her. He walked to his car pressing the unlock button on his keys and opened the door. Pan ran up to the window as he put on his seat belt and turned on his car.

"Trunks, you should come and visit more often! I miss you, like old times when we went to space looking for the dragon balls." Pan suggested sticking her face outside his door window. Trunks just smiled and used the power window button to lower his window and he threw his cigarette butt out the window, right over her head.

"I'll keep that in mind…" he said as he blew that last puff of smoke at her face. She fanned off the smoke away with her hands, Trunks just cracked a smile. "you should back away from the car, I'm going to drive off now" he warned, Pan did as she told and backed off and he drove off. He was on a mission after he drinks himself close to blacking out and having a few asses shaking close to his face; he will convince Marron to come back tonight!

Will trunks get marron back!? What the hell Pan, why soooo clingy?! What the hell Bra and Goten, how that happen? I'll explain in later chapters so stay tuned and find out!

Take care you guys!- 3 trugota87


	3. Baby Come Back

Disclaimer: ok! I ADMIT IT! I DON"T OWN THEM!

Enjoy this new chapter and remember review! At least pretend to love me!

Marron laid on her childhood bed in her childhood room, she had been harassed by a very intoxicated Trunks. Asking her to come home, to come back to him and he was slowly getting angry. She hasn't told her parents what's going on. she just told her parents that Trunks is on a business trip. She listened to the waves as they crashed onto the sand, it was soothing to her. She had been on this break with Trunks for the past 48 hours and he is the one that seems to be breaking. She hated hurting him because no matter what he did to her she still loved him.

'Maybe tomorrow it will get better and he will get the idea that he needs to change' Marron thought as she closed her eyes falling into a slumber.

Her life back on Kame Island seemed unchanged, her mother and father were still madly in love. Even master roshi hasn't changed; he watches his exercising videos, with the occasional failed attempt of groping her. Everything was fine, she actually thought about trying to forget trunks like nothing happened between them; time here was at a standstill. The isolation was almost too perfect that it scared her. It has been weeks since Trunks had called completely drunk. She worried for him naturally; she still loved him like no other. She watched her parents spar, her mother ended up always winning though. She smiled at how gender roles were switched between her parents. Marron looked on towards the sea watching the sun set, recollecting the different colors of red and blues. It really calmed her, she just felt so uneasy today.

Eighteen notice how quiet her daughter was these past few weeks. She never bothered asking her what made her come home. Krillin really didn't care, he was just glad to have his only child home, he had told her not to ask any questions just welcome with a smile. The many other times she came home was of Trunks was being an ass to her, but this time was different. The night she came home her cheeks were covered in tear stains and she had said she just missed Trunks that's all.

'She said Trunks was out on a business trip, but how long is he going to stay away from his job and responsibilities?' Eighteen thought to herself. She slowly walked over to her daughter who was zoning out to sea.

Marron felt someone looming over her and she looked up, her mother was looking at her, arms crossed with her cold crystal blue eyes, the same color eyes she inherited.

"Hey" she said as she looked back at her mother. Eighteen lowered herself next to marron and kept looking at her. Marron tried to kept it cool "what's up, why you're looking at me?" she asked.

"When is Trunks coming back?" eighteen asked. Marron looked down at her feet as she dug her toes into the sand and brushed her blonde hair behind her ear. Then she looked up at her mother, can she lie?

"Well, you know Capsule corp. is expanding overseas…" she calmly said, her mother nodded "and so Trunks is at the states… establishing, signing papers, making speeches… you know ceo stuff" 'now that was a lie with the establishing, signing papers stuff' she thought as she fidgeted. Eighteen just nodded again perking her lips to the side, like if she was deep in thought.

"That's funny, because Bulma told me that she would go this summer to the states…" eighteen said coolly as she smirked. She knew that she caught her daughter in half a lie, marron just fidgeted again.

"Well maybe there was a change of plans." Marron laughed off her nervousness.

"It might seem that way…" eighteen answered as she squinted her eyes at her daughter. "here comes your father." Eighteen announced. Krillin ran up to his two girls with huge grin on his face.

"Let's get something to eat, watch a movie and then call it night?" Krillin suggested, marron smiled at her father, family values and get togethers were something he always makes sure happens.

"Sounds nice" the two women said in unison, eighteen got up and followed her husband back into the house.

"Marron… are you coming in!?" krillin shouted from the kitchen window.

"Ya! I'm coming dad!" Marron answered as she got up.

Later that night her parents turned in early, her father was going up on the years and her mother just feels like she has to be always by his side. She went to her room once again, it was basically a routine now, going asleep alone… she missed him so, but she didn't want to miss him. She closed her eyes harder to try to fall asleep faster, but her mind raced with thoughts and memories of trunks.

Finally her mind gave way for slumber to take over but a tapping at her window woke her. She sat up and listened closely just in case it was just her mind messing with her. Then she heard it again and she turned to her window, she gulped because she couldn't tell what the black mass was. She became very frightened; her fighting skills were not finely tuned.

"marron, we need to talk…" trunks' voice came from behind the window. Marron was relieved but shocked to see him.

"Trunks what are you doing here?" marron whispered as she walked up to her window.

"I'm here to ask you to take me back."Trunks answered his voice a slurred. Marron could smell vodka on him, it was so strong. She blocked his way into her room.

'how dare he disrespect me, coming to my house drunk off his ass.' She thought angrily she had to put her foot down and be strong.

"Your seriously think that I will come back to you, especially when you're stumbling all over yourself?" marron replied

Trunks leaned against the window pane and laughed.

"I knew you would say that." He slurred "our problems caused me to binge on alcohol"

"What? No…no…NO!" marrron exclaimed "you did this to yourself, I left you alcohol free buddy" she flatly said.

"Come back to me and I will stop" trunks blurted out then hiccuped "I'll stop and we will be so happy, like the way we were."

Marron just looked down, trying to gather her thoughts 'not like this'

"It looks like you have changed, but for the worse! I'm not going with you Trunks!" marron said sternly. Trunks growled and walked to the edge of the roof.

"Come outside, I don't want to wake up your folks." Trunks suggested as he jumped off the edge.

Marron huffed and scowled, she didn't want to deal with someone who was wasted. She did want to actually see him and be with him; but she knew what needs to be done. She walked down the stairs quietly and opened the front door. Trunks walked up the screen door and looked at marron's crystal blue eyes. He barely could see straight though, but her face was clear as day to him.

"Please, marron come back to me." Trunks pleaded

"No trunks" marrron said as she shook her head 'no' "I see that you have a new habit and with the combination of having other women, means bad news for me."

Trunks stomped his feet cautiously making sure he didn't break the steps to the house.

"No! I won't take that as an answer marron!" trunks roared and flung his right hand towards the sea and shot a large ki blast. The ki blast split the sea in half. He was losing his cool, all because he was drunk. Trunks was angry with himself and if he could he would have shot himself with that ki blast.

"Go home Trunks." Marron ordered him calmly "you need to sleep the liquor off"

Trunks turned to look at marron, he knew the look she was giving him. It was her look of disappointment which made him hate himself even more. He stumbled down the stairs, but then he dropped on his knees. Marron ran to him, because it looked like he was going to pass out and she didn't want him to smash his head against the steps. She held on to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Marron, please…" trunks sobbed, marron tried to pull him off her but he was just too strong. Damn her for falling for a sayain.

"No." she said as she struggled. "Let go!" Trunks just cried against her, moistening her pj pants'. He sobbed like a baby and marron started to cry, she was hurting him again and her guilt was overpowering her. She has to do it she let out a blood curdling scream "get off me!"

Eighteen shot up when her sensors detected a ki increment close by. She walked towards one of the master bedroom's windows to see what has caused the sudden jolt of energy. To her surprise she saw trunks at the front door with his hand extended facing the sea.

'Did he do that?' eighteen asked herself she heard marron telling him to go home, when she heard trunks respond, she clearly knew that he was drunk.

She saw trunks finally leaving but then he just collapsed to his knees and marron ran to his side. She hated easy dropping on her daughter, but she had reason to now. Marron lied to her about trunks' whereabouts and here he was on the island causing a disturbance. She kept looking and noticed that marron was struggling to get out of the grip and then marron screamed. Eighteen jumped into action, by jumping out her master bedroom window. Both trunks and marron turned to look at her approaching.

"GET OFF HER!" eighteen bellowed as she pulled trunks right off marron. Trunks landed on his ass, he was in the air when eighteen released him. "GO HOME!" eighteen yelled after dragging marron back into the house.

Trunks was still stunned and was struggling to get up from the ground.

"DID YOU HEAR ME!" Eighteen called out again as she was walking over to trunks. Trunks snapped his head to the side and yelled

"YES! I'M LEAVING!"

He got up somehow and dusted himself off. He looked at eighteen with tears in his eyes and some sand on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry…" that was all trunks could say and he took off.

Eighteen walked inside the house and was met with marron's tearful eyes and soft sobs. Krillin was at the top of the staircase, but he didn't say a thing. He knew eighteen was pissed and marron was totally caught in a lie. All marron can do was look down to avoid her mother's piercing angry gaze.

"Mom.." marron started but eighteen put up her hand to her face to silence her, Marron kept quiet.

"Tomorrow, right now is a time of rest…" with that said eighteen walked up the stairs pulling krillin back inside the bedroom

Marron was left alone once again and she broke down and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Trunks flew for hours he needed to go somewhere close to get comfort or at least sleep the liquor off. He made it to mount puaz, to the sons' house hold. All the lights were off and he floated up to goten's bedroom window. He hasn't seen goten since that day of the panty incident. Trunks was surely unlucky tonight because goten wasn't in his room.

'where could he be?' he thought as he flew around the second floor windows.

He needed some where to crash he didn't care where but he needed a bed. He found the guestroom window and opened it. He fell in ungracefully on the carpeted floor; he took a look around.

'it looked like the guestroom.' He thought

"Trunks?" a female voice startled him out of his daze. His vision focused on Pan's face, he groaned and tried to stand up. "Are you ok?" she asked

"I could be better" trunks said with a chuckle as pan helped him take a seat on her bed. He looked around and took in his surroundings "wasn't this a guestroom?"

"Well it was, now it's my room." Pan informed.

"Well that sucks" trunks said as he swayed side to side "I just need to find a place to sleep, that's all… I'm having a horrible night."

"Oh, is there anything I could help you with?" pan asked. Trunks just shook his head no. "It's ok, Trunks you can tell me anything" with that said trunks broke down. He was so emotional and the booze wasn't helping at all. He started to cry. Pan just sat there in shock and did what she could, hug him until he calmed down.

"It's ok…" she cooed until his sobs calmed and subsided. Trunks looked up and stared into pan's eye, they were full of desire for him. pan blushed because trunks was staring at her with such blue intensity. She gulped,

'it's now or never Pan' she thought to herself and leaned in and kiss Trunks. She didn't care about marron or what her family and friends would think, this was her opportunity to be with the sexiest man she has ever encountered and she wasn't going to miss it. At first he didn't respond, she had to work for it pushing her tongue into his teeth, he soon started excepting her kiss. Trunks felt her sides; she wasn't as curvy as marron was.

'She'll do' he thought as he kept exploring her young body.

Pan assaulted his body with her small hands, going under his shirt, touching his bare skin. He was getting turned on by her advances and broke the hot passionate kiss, he pulled off her nighty from the bottom seem. He was disappointed to see that she barely had any breasts

'She'll do' he thought again.

Trunks kissed her chest and sucked on a nipple, making pan arch her back in pleasure, she never had been touched like this before, but trunks don't know that. He kissed down to her naval and pulled her panties down her slender legs, her smell was intoxicating but marron's smell was sweet and he would stop anything he was doing to just have a smell and taste of her womanly musk. Trunks had Pan naked under him and kissed her deeply again massaging a breast with his left hand, her moans vibrated against his lips, that turned him on more. He stopped and hastily unbuttoned his shirt and pants and pulled them off. He was bare as she was and they were both hungry for each other, pan marveled at the outcome of the seed of a murderous sayain prince with the most gorgeous, smartest woman on earth's womb has created. He was almost godly, with his perfectly sculpted body and his face sculpted by angels themselves. She envied marron for having him, now finally she was having a taste.

Trunks positioned himself above her entrance and plunged in, Pan barely had time to brace herself. Her tightness drove him to go into his saiyajin side, he knew that pan was trained to fight and can handle his thrusts. She silently cried out, in pain or in pleasure, trunks didn't bother to stop. The pain subsided and with every thrust she received from him was something that words couldn't describe. Her eyes were rolling back into her head as she groaned and ran her fingers through Trunks' sweaty hair. He was giving her his all and that was something she always wanted, what she lusted over. He pulled her closer to him and placed her left leg on his shoulder, just so he can be in her deeper. He groaned as he was satisfied with this position, he continued to thrust in her even harder. He pushed down on her shoulder and grabbed on her hip with another hand, so he can have more control of his animistic thrusts. Pan's moans were starting to get louder, so Trunks covered her mouth with his right hand while the other hand kept its ninja grip on her hip. Her cries were muffled and with Trunks having the control of her love making turned her on.

Trunks muscles contracted as his body was bracing itself for its release. Pan was shaking under him, climaxing with every thrust. Her warm walls were contracting around him. With a final thrust his body shook as he spelled his seed in her womb and fell on top on Pan. Pan giggled as she wrapped her legs and arms around him, but she was soon disappointed as he rolled off her, turned to his side and passed out. Right there she knew the truth that Trunks didn't have sex with her for love. He had sex for the need of physical touch and release; she learned to accept it real quick.

'If that is the only way I can I have Trunks in my bed then, I will take it.' Pan thought before sleep took over her.

What has Trunks done? Have sex with pan that is! I wonder what will happen the next chapter, I'm writing it and I don't know what will happen.

3 trugota87


	4. Good morning

( I don't own any of the characters of the DB series or the storyline)

* * *

Goten woke up the next morning at dawn, with his arms around Bra; last night was one of those that were unforgettable. He smiled as she slept using his chest as a pillow. Having this relationship a secret was going to cost the both of them greatly. He knew it and so did she; this love was a dangerous one but it was something that was meant to be forever. Bulma would except him dating her daughter, but having Vegeta and Trunks finding out, scared him. He knew that eventually they had to bring their relationship to the light but sneaking around added more sweetness to the forbidden fruit; which is Bra.

'Is it a Sayain thing?' Goten thought to himself as he traced his index finger on her jaw line.

He was the son of the strongest Sayain that had ever lived, and Bra was the princess of all Sayains.

'Do I feel like it's my right, to take her as my mate' Goten pondered 'but we were born and raised on Earth, and on Earth I'm a poor country boy and she is a rich, high class heiress to her family's company.

Bra was an heir to Capsule Corporation and the house of Vegeta-sei that is if it was still an empire. He was a lowly farm boy from Mount Puaz that lived off the land, had handmade clothes and handy me downs all his life and in Vegeta-sei's standards, he was a third classmen. A third classman and a crowned princess, it was something right out of a fairy tale.

Then he remembered what Vegeta has once said to him and trunks, the reason why he chose Bulma as a mate was because her family was the most powerful family on Earth. That was what caught his attention to her, other than her beauty and wealth, she matched his temper. _'It was like she was a princess next in line for the crown waiting for the prefect prince to sire her heirs to her thrown'_ Goten smiled at vegeta's words.

Goten shifted so she can lay her head on one of her pillows as he got ready to leave. He had work in a few short hours and he had to go back home and get ready. Goten dressed himself and turned his gaze to Bra, he watched her as she slept. He smiled as he brushed some of her bangs off her forehead. What they had was perfect; he didn't want anything to mess it up. She started to stir, it's like she knew that he was going to leave. Her eyes fluttered open and his dark brown eyes met her deep blue gaze and she smiled.

"Good morning babe." Goten greeted and he combed his hands through her sea green hair.

"Ditto." Bra responded after she stretched cracking and popping some joints.

Goten stood up and collect some random items that could have been scattered during their love making. After picking up the last random teddy bear he turned his gaze to his princess. She curled up underneath her bed sheets, but still teasing him with a porcelain slender leg poking out from under the sheets.

"Are we still on for tonight?" bra asked "Dinners on me remember" she said as she winked.

Goten gave her a weak smile, he just felt that being a kept man, wasn't his style. He placed her teddy bear on her night table as he sat back down with his eyes locked to hers.

"You know… you're still tided in your parents' account and finances, I'll cover it." He suggested.

Bra just kept looking at him.

"Are you that freaked out that my parents will find out about our relationship?" Bra asked Goten answered by dropping his head lower. "Oh…"

"Well, that's half of it… it's just that I don't like to be a kept man." Goten answered, bra just shook her head no. "Bra… I'm not in love with or even interested with your money…"

Bra's eyes widen, she already knew that, Goten's family have been family friends to her family for years. Not once have they asked for any financial help of any sort. Her mother had offered in the past, but Goku and Chichi have politely declined. That's what she loved about Goten the most, his values in money, it was important to have but you never need too much of it. Goten had all the traits that all women wanted in a man and for her sayain side, he was a perfect mate because he is from a strong bloodline. He was the youngest of the sayain boys to have ever become the legendary.

She bit her bottom lip at thought. He is prefect…

"You know that going on dates don't matter to me..." Bra answered with a smirk. Goten just smiled, she was a very modest rich girl, despite all the rumors and tabloids.

"I forget that you're not like those other bitches I dated…" Goten said as he leaned in to capture her lips with his. Bra smiled against his lips.

"No, I'm another type of awesome bitch!" she whispered.

Goten just chuckled and said, "I guess that is why I love you…" then he captured her lips one more time. He broke the kiss and bent down to put on his chucks, after he was done tying them he turned and looked at bra.

"Well I got to go… I got work." He said as he opened her balcony doors.

"Remember, met me at the Ramen Soup Shop downtown Satan City, ok…" she reminded him as he floated off the balcony platform.

"Yeah, I won't forget." He said, he blew her a kiss and took off with caution. He didn't want to wake up a slumbering Vegeta

* * *

Trunks shot up from his slumber, like if he was the Daddy from 'Don't Wake Daddy' (the board game people) himself. He felt sick and gross, he was going to puke and he knew it. He pulled off the bed sheets and realized that he had a girl's leg wrapped around his waist and her arm on his chest. He pulled himself out of her grip and got up from the bed. He started looking around for a trash bin to puke in, and notice that the room was not his, when he couldn't find his trash bin. That's when he came to a realization….

'Last night… wasn't a dream…' he thought and groaned 'damn it! I made a fool of myself in front of Eighteen and marron!' he slapped his head in frustration and then he deeply regretted that.

His head throbbed, 'DENDE! How much did I actually drink! And where the fuck am I?' he continued looking around, because his memory was too foggy after he flew off Kame Island. He heard rustling from the bed that he snapped him away from his thoughts.

"Fuck… Don't tell me that I picked up a prostitute or something of that nature" trunks mumbled as he walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets enough to see the girl's face. He jumped and stumbled backwards tripping on a random pair of shoes, falling onto the nearest wall, making family and friends' pictures fall off.

'PAN!' trunks inwardly screamed. Pan shot up herself, startled because of the clattering noise that the frightened Trunks has made. She didn't even bother covering herself, trunks eyes nearly popped out of his head, her bare chest made his memory start zipping through his head. It was all coming back to him now, him stumbling inside the 'guestroom' not knowing that it was Pan's room now. How she kissed him and how he accepted her advances and fucked her, until he came…

"Trunks are you alright?" she asked, trunks just looked away.

"Pan please, cover yourself!" trunks whispered. Her mouth went a gap and her eye brows knitted together into a scowl

"For your information Trunks, you were the one that took off my clothes…" pan angrily whispered at him.

"No! Don't say anything, about what happened ok!" trunks whispered back. A knock at the door made them snap their heads towards the sound. Trunks' eyes widened in horror, he was a dead man if he was caught right here like this with Pan…

"Pan? Are you alright?" Gohan's voice was heard from the door. Trunks' whole body went cold and numb; he was seriously feeling sick this time. Pan put on a calm facade on her face as she answered back.

"Dad, yes I'm fine… I fell out of my bed again."

"Oh… Take it easy ok. We just got the place finished, like a month ago." With that said gohan's footsteps faded down the hallway.

Trunks let out a long exhale of relief from his lungs. He was sweating bullets, he was seriously not ok. He got up and started looking for his clothing. As he found pieces here and there he put them on. Pan looked at Trunks as he put on his clothes; she was at a loss of words. Trunks was putting on his shoes when pan got up from her bed and walked over to trunks. Trunks just looked at her as she walked up to him naked, he quickly looked away.

"Don't be ashamed, I wanted it too." Pan said as she tried to wrap her arms around his waist. He pulled her off him, with a disgusted face.

"You seriously don't get how much trouble I will get into, if this goes out in the open?" Trunks asked, Pan stared at him blankly "Pan, I didn't mean this to happen, it was wrong of me to do such a thing"

"No!" Pan shook her head "I wanted this! I wanted you! And you accepted me!" Pan answered.

"No, you're just confused, because I knew you liked me and I took advantage of your feelings and for that I apologize." Trunks explained. Pan just kept shaking her head no with tears streaming down her face.

"I have to go now…" with that said trunks opened the window, the same one that he stumbled into a couple of hours ago and flew off into the early morning sky. Pan just walked over to her bed and dropped her body on to it. She cried into her sheets, muffling her sobs and wails. Her body finally calmed down and she sat on her bed.

'He'll come back' she promised herself.

* * *

Jeez, Trunks is mortified. Bra and Goten are living in bliss. Marron's life is a standstill. Pan is heartbroken.

what else could happen?


	5. Changes

Hi you guys! Trugota87 here! I'm so excited to give you another chapter of Ma baby's Daddy. I have a lot of time in my hands right now, because I'm in Ecuador with my Pop. I recently had two surgeries; so I've been really just sitting around, bored. Things are starting to heat up, so stay tuned! Lots of love!

* * *

Goten made it home took a quick shower, got changed, grabbed a bagel from the kitchen and flew to Satan city; leaving a gust of wind behind, which ruined Chichi's hair. He floated down to the roof of Satan Gym/Dojo; he wasn't too worried about people seeing him flying; the people of Satan city are used to such things. He opened the roof entrance and took the stairs to the employee lounge, where he clocks in and changes to 'the Satan gi'. The Satan gi was a burgundy top and white pants, nauseating if you asked him.

'my father's gi was not the best choice of colors, but iconic to say the least.' Goten thought to himself.

He stepped in the gym, to start training the adults; which in his opinion was pointless; because the students were horny young and old woman with the occasional gay guy. He dreaded those classes, because the females tried their best to get him to want them. It just plainly grossed him out, especially the older woman; just the thought of it made him shutter in disgust.

The class started with him bowing to his students and then leading exercise.

"Sensei! I seemed to have hurt myself!" one of his female student exclaimed; goten naturally came to her side. Once he was near her, she leaned on him and moaned a little bit. "Sensei, I think I pulled something in the inside of my thigh? Can you take a look at it" she said seductively as she spread her legs and rubbed the inside of her leg, close to her parts and then she clumsily fell on him with a stupid bimbo giggle.

Goten gulped… he was still a man and can be aroused. He grabbed her shoulders and slowly pulled her off and cleared his throat.

"You can squat and stretch that out, if you still have pain don't push yourself and go get that checked out" goten said as he walked over to another student asking for his help. The woman huffed and crossed her arms.

Goten smirked; yet again he pissed off a student, trying to get in his pants. The adult classes were over and now it was time for the youngsters, and oh how he loved them.

They all cheered when he came out to the gym, it always made him feel good. He enjoyed his younger students, because they were there to learn from him, not to flirt or get him into bed. He loved children, maybe because he was a big kid himself. It was a stress relief from the earlier classes with horny women. He bowed to his students one final time, because their time was up. He smiled as his young students ran up to their parents. It made him miss his own father.

His father cared for him and his family, but he wasn't really around much. He was resentful towards that aspect of his father, but he felt nostalgia when he saw his students embracing their family members.

'Closing time' he thought inwardly with a smile as he waved to his young students. He locked the front door and switched the open sign to the closed sign. He exhaled, 14 hours of this was really weighing on him, and he can't even train like he should. The whole place would go if he trained in here, he was just plain miserable.

He untied his black belt and flung it over his right shoulder and walked over to the employee lounge to change and shower.

"Hey Goten!" Hachirou greeted. Goten nodded his head with a smile to acknowledge his co-worker. "Dude we got paid today, you should get your check at the clock-in!" he exclaimed waving his check in the air.

"That's great, because I do need the crash…" goten called back to his co-worker.

"Goten, my man. Did he pay you these past few weeks?" Hachirou asked walking up to goten. Goten just shook his head 'no' as an answer. "You know, that's fucked up… he hasn't paid you in three weeks…"

"Well, today I'm going to talk to him about it and demand my hard earned cash…" goten said as he punched his time card in.

"That's right! Give it to him goten, but make sure you don't get killed by him…. I mean don't cross him; he killed cell remember" hachirou warned.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll be ok…" goten had to hold in his laughter. 'If I wanted to, I could kick Satan's ass round the block with just the air from my punches' goten inwardly joked in his thoughts.

"See ya tomorrow Goten!" hachirou said as he ran out the door.

"Bye" goten yelled back, he looked at his time card. All last month he wasn't paid and he might not be paid for this week.

He was suffering this because he had to respect his brother's father in law. Goten really wanted to spit in his face, but it wasn't in his nature to do such things.

He walked over to Satan's office and stopped momentarily taking a deep breath and then knocked on the door. He stood there for a while thinking over what he was going to say. A whole scenario started to come together in this imagination. Mr. Satan's deep voice knocked him out from his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Mr. Satan asked again through the door, clearly getting irritated.

"It's me Son Goten, Mr. Satan…. Can I come in?" goten answered.

"Oh, yeah sure kid come in." Mr. Satan called out

Goten turned the door handle and with a push of the door he entered Mr. Satan's office/private lounge/ private gym.

'This guy literally can live here if there was a kitchen.' Goten thought. Mr. Satan was seated behind his desk and he picked out a cigar to smoke.

"What do you want kid and make it quick" Mr. Satan said as he cut his cigar tip.

Goten, cleared his throat a bit, and stood up straight.

"Mr. Satan, I have been wondering what was happening with my paycheck." Goten said calmly and stared right into Mr. Satan's eyes.

Mr. Satan took a long puff from his cigar and looked right at Goten.

"I already gave you, your money boy." Mr. Satan scoffed. Goten's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"What?!" goten yelped.

"You heard me boy!" Mr. Satan stood up from his chair behind his desk, "I gave you and your family money."

Goten was shocked to hear what Mr. Satan had said. He was momentarily speechless.

"My family never asked money from you!" Goten exclaimed

"OH YEAH!" Mr. Satan laughed "where do you think your brother got the money to make that extension on your old broken down hut you call home!"

"No, you're fucking lying to me! Gohan would have told me that he had problems covering the construction!" Goten shouted.

"Well sorry kid, you're working off your brother's debt for the next month or so." Mr. Satan sneered.

Goten frowned and scowled at Mr. Satan. His look gave Mr. Satan an all too familiar chill up and down his spine.

"Mr. Satan out of respect I do not give you what you deserve…" goten paused "how dare you say my family owes you money; my brother was the one who defeated cell… you took the grandeur, the notoriety and the fortune." Goten paused again and he kept his eyes on Mr. Satan tightening his fists, making his knuckles white. "The way I see it, you should be indebted to Gohan for your Happiness and wealth."

Goten turned around and headed to the exit and wrapped his fingers around the door handle. He started to push down on the level and with a click the door opened. Goten quickly turned around looking straight at Mr. Satan again.

"Oh yeah and by the way, I quit and you can keep the damn money…" with that said goten walked out the office slamming the door behind him, ripping it off its hinges.

Mr. Satan just sat there in a stunned silence. Goten the most happiest of the son family, he has pissed him off. He knew that he was playing with fire and could have ended up like his office door. After a few minutes he regained control of his petrified body.

"What was I thinking? Now who will I use for the Satan technique results?" He thought out loud.

* * *

"I can't believe that stupid motherfucker!" goten grumbled under his breath as he walked down the streets of Satan city.

'If only the world knew about what really happened in the cell games. Growing up would have not been so difficult' goten thought as he listened to his sneakers scrap the concrete.

He was approaching The Ramen Soup Shop, a smile graced his lips and his scowl was smoothed. Bra was standing outside the restaurant. She stood there with her hair down blowing in the night's cold breeze and she traded in her traditional red tank top, mini shirt and red boots for some skinny jeans, red flat shoes, a white tight shirt and a red sweater that only covered the top of torso and arms. Goten smiled even harder because she has not noticed that he was approaching.

Bra sighed and looked at her cell phone.

'8:45 he should have been here twenty minutes ago' she thought 'I don't want to call him and be all needy and stuff'. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist she shrieked but quickly recognized the embrace and the scent.

"Goten!" she exclaimed while he placed her back on the ground. She turned to face Goten's smiling face.

"Hey babe." Goten greeted his girl, "Sorry I'm late."

"Nah, don't worry… you must be hungry." Bra waved it off.

"You bet…" Goten tried his best to sound convincing.

"what kept you?" bra asked

Goten smiled and kissed her "I don't want to talk about it now."

But Bra knew him more then he'll know. First clue was that he didn't even look at her when he answered. She smirked, she knew him all too well.

"Oh, well we will talk all about during dinner." With that said she entered The Ramen Soup Shop with goten close behind her.

"About what…?" goten tried again to sound like there was nothing wrong,

The waiter greeted them and seated them. Bra ordered two of everything, which left the waiter in disbelief but he did put in the order.

"I love Satan city, because they don't recognize me here… they all obsessed with that moron Mr. Satan." Bra said while reaching her right hand out, a signal to Goten that she wanted to hold his hand. He took her hand and rubbed the top of it with his thumb.

"So how did your day go?" Goten asked

"Filling out forms and applications for colleges all over the world, my mom says that I should spread out and explore the world. Personally I don't think I need the education, because I just go to mom's lab, read her notes, blue prints for new inventions and watch her and my brother work. That's how I learned the rules and the trades of inventing and business." Bra answered while squeezing Goten's hand to show a little affection.

"So you don't want to go to college? I hope it's not because of me babe." Goten stated while returning the same gesture to her hand.

"No! Well… Kind of…" bra felt a little ashamed

"Don't do that. I want you to go on and have the title, knowing you, you'd finish in no time." Goten encouraged, "Bra don't you be worried about me. I'll be here waiting for you and hell, I would go and see you every chance I can get… of course without making it obvious to everyone else about us." Goten smiled as Bra's uncertain face turn into confidence.

"Don't worry babe, I'll do it for me and my family's company; but most importantly for us…" bra said holding Goten's hand tighter.

"Now bra remember I'll be getting my bread and butter as well, so don't worry about me." Goten laughed and bra joined in. soon the giggles died down and there was a silence.

'It's now or never' bra thought

"What happened today Goten, you seem a little bit down." Bra interrogated.

Goten gulped and released bra's hand and sat up straight. There is no way he could lie to bra. She's good at figuring people out.

"Well..." goten's voice shook a little bit and he looked straight at bra. " I quit Mr. Satan's Gym for champions."

"Really! Why? What happened?" bra exclaimed

"The pay was becoming deplorably low." Goten half lied, it still hurt to do it with a straight face. "So many hours and my pay check were getting cut."

"Oh that jerk." Bra said as she crossed her arms and scowled. "I can't believe it, you got bills to pay too, chichi to look after and not to mention you fucking fly hours to get to that crummy job." Bra began to rant.

Goten was so amused 'she really does care about me.'

"It's ok; I've been over it since I saw you. I'll find a job that pays more and have more time for myself, you and my family." Goten reassured.

"I know you will" she said as she leaned over to have a taste of Goten's lips." Oh yeah and the dinner is on me tonight, because as of now you are on a budget."

"Unbelievable, you always win…" Goten said in defeat.

"You better believe it." Bra said with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

Trunks stood on one of the points in the Andes. It was cold, white and beautiful as far as his eyes could see. The only thing heard was the sound of the wind hitting the sides of the mountains. Here he was in only his business suit wishing that he was full human without any training, so he could die here in a matter of hours. He's been here since this morning, now the sun is setting and the temperature is dropping, he was starting to feel it, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

'Now what… if this goes out in the open… oh Dende.' Trunks thought. He sat down on the snow; he heard the snow crunch from under him. He hugged his legs into his chest, while his mind kept on racing.

'i'll be put away for sartorial rape, pan's a minor, my family name tarnished, just because of me...' trunks growled

'If only Marron just came home with me last night, this wouldn't have happened.' He thought as he pulled on his lavender hair.

"I have to fix this… tonight" trunks said as he stood up from the snow

* * *

What's trunks going to do? Bra and Goten planning life together? How long would these secret be kept?

-trugota87


	6. Failures and preaccomplishments

I'm cranking these babies out like they're hot cakes! I hope you guys like the continuous updates. (I don't own them, akira does.)

enjoy :D

* * *

"Pan honey, we are going to visit your grand pa Satan, you want to come?!" Videl called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nah, I'll see him tomorrow." Pan called out from her room.

"Ok, grandma is coming with us. We will be late, but don't worry Uncle Goten will be home soon." Gohan informed as Videl fixed his tie.

"Yeah, don't worry dad." Pan called out again, "I can take care of myself."

"Good night!" Chichi called out as she closed the door after herself and Pan's parents.

"Night" pan softly said

Pan was used to be, being alone. Everyone her age had plans every night, except her. That made her depressed. She didn't want to go with her parents and grandmother to visit her grandfather.

'Old people hanging out, ugh.' Pan thought to herself.

Pan sat on her bed, caressing her down blanket, remembering what has transpired the night before. A small smile graced her lips. She knew it was wrong of her, taking advantage of the heavily intoxicated Trunks.

'It was the only way, I could have him.' pan thought as she slowly spread her whole body on her bed.

She slowly dosed off, hugging her pillow closely. She shot up quickly because she heard tapping on her window. She got up and walked towards her window and saw who was tapping. Her smile widened and she opened her window and Trunks came in.

"I knew you would be back!" she said as she hugged him tightly. Trunks just pulled her off him and pan looked up and gave him a confused look.

"What's the matter?" Pan asked

"Pan, I need to talk to you about what happened last night." Trunks was ready, he has thought about what to say all day.

"It was my first time Trunks…" pan admitted, "and I hope it won't be my last."

Trunks' heart dropped, he knew now this won't be easy. Girls get clingy to the guy they lose it to.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I… well you know, the thing is that I was really, ummm"

"Wasted, you were wasted" pan interrupted

"Yes, I was…. Wasted" Trunks sighed "but that's not the point, you see I wanted to see your Uncle and talk to him…"

"About what, your failed relationship with Marron" pan stated coldly

"H-how did you know!" Trunks stuttered

"Please, Trunks… it was obvious, you guys always break up and make up." Pan answered. Trunks stood there dumbfounded, it would make sense he always goes to Goten for advice when it came to Marron. They have been friends for so long.

"Last night, I went to see her and to ask her to come back with me." Trunks said as he sat down on the bed next to Pan in hopes he could at least talk with someone.

"And she didn't, forget about her trunks. I'm here and ready to make you happy." Pan said as she scooted closer to him and snaked her slender hand in his shirt, caressing his chest.

"No, Pan. I came here to tell you that what happened was a mistake and that Marron and I will be together again soon." Trunks said as he pulled her hand out of his shirt.

"Oh, come on Trunks, She'll come around, but till then" Pan said seductively into trunks' ear and nipping it slightly.

"Pan." Trunks groaned.

"Hmm." Pan answered as she continued her wet kisses along Trunks' neck and then captured his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Trunks accepted her kiss and in return made it intense, and then he broke the kiss. Pan was disappointed.

"I can't, it's wrong" Trunks said as he stood up from the bed and started to pace.

"Come on Trunks; just forget about her for one moment. You know you want to get off." Pan said in a furious tone.

"No, I can't…. I have to go" Trunks said as he climbed out the window.

"Fine! Go! But I know you will be back for me!" Pan yelled as she stormed toward the window. Trunks was still floating outside the window. "Just call me when you need to let out some frustration Trunks, I know you have my number."

Trunks took off as fast as he could without alerting the rest with his sudden ki increase. Trunks was breathing hard and not to mention something else was hard as well. The meeting did not go as he planned. He should be worry free by now and just focusing on getting Marron back. Now he is stuck with Pan that could tell everyone about what happened if he did go back with Marron. Just to get even with him.

Goten was flying the other direction heading east from west city, where capsule corporation was. He was still a little on cloud nine from his night with Bra. Being with Bra made him so blissful and happy to be alive and to know her. Goten was knocked out of his thoughts when he suddenly felt someone's ki coming towards him. He identified it quick,

"Trunks!" goten exclaimed and waved at his friend. Trunks just flew by without saying a word and not even giving him a passing glance. Goten just looked on as his friend turned into a tiny speck in the night sky.

"Gee, I hope he isn't mad with me." Goten said out loud, 'because there is a reason for him to be mad with me; which I hope he doesn't know.' Goten thought as he continued his route back home.

* * *

Trunks landed in front of Capsule Corporation, he looked at his watch.

"Its 3 am, and I haven't been home in three days and missed work all throughout those days, mom is going to be less then pleased with me." Trunks said out loud

"Fuck…" he mumbled as he approached the dome's entrance. He quietly entered the living room and was almost home free; the stairs to the family bedrooms was just a couple feet away. A light from the kitchen caught his attention and he had to see who it was. He followed the yellowish light and he finally found out where it was coming from.

Vegeta was drinking milk from the carton again. He gulped the milk loudly and slowly turned to see his son.

"You're a dead man." Vegeta said between gulps of milk.

"I know, but is mom awake?" Trunks asked

"Of course, I have been waiting for you to come home every night you didn't come home!" Bulma screeched making both Vegeta and Trunks cringe.

"How irresponsible can you be trunks? You haven't been to work for three fucking days! You never called, I was worried sick!" bulma continued screaming and grabbed the milk carton from Vegeta's hand and started drinking it as well.

"I'm sorry mom, I haven't been thinking right lately…" Trunks admitted looking down at his feet.

"I don't even know if you even think at all anymore!" Bulma said after finishing the last gulp of milk and giving Vegeta an empty milk carton.

"Hmmmp" Vegeta sneered as he shook the carton.

"I thought you would mature and take over the company, but I was wrong." Bulma looked at her son. He still didn't look up and see her eye to eye.

"Mom…" Trunks whispered

"No, I have decided if you want to go and be young and dumb do so, until you're tired of it! I don't want my costumers and associates think that I'm leaving my family's company to some stupid boy!" Bulma concluded and stormed up the stairs. A couple of seconds later a door slammed shut that made the windows shake.

"Ugh, your mother had the last few sips." Vegeta frowned shaking the milk carton some more.

"I'm unfit to take over the company now… oh man" trunks sighed as he rubbed his neck.

"Fffffuuuuuuuuuuck…." Trunk groaned holding his head with his hands and rubbed his eye sockets.

"If Vegeta-Sie still existed I would have killed you, for your incompetence as the future king. Your mother is far too nice…" Vegeta chimed in as he threw the carton into the recyclables.

"Seems fair…" trunks said

"Oh yeah, it is…" Vegeta said as he exited the kitchen, "That's what happened to my Uncle and your Uncle Turble was exiled." With that said he headed up the stairs leaving trunks in the kitchen with his thoughts.

'Mom wants me to live my life without any worries huh…' Trunks paused as he ran his hand through his lavender hair 'Ok then, I will… I'm young still and I'll get this out my system and then convince Marron to come back with me.'

* * *

Bulma opened Bra's bed room door startling her awake.

"WTF! MOM!" Bra shrieked

"Bra I need you to get up and help me out as vice president of the company." Bulma said as she opened bra's walk in closet and walked in.

"Why didn't you tell me last night so I could have had some kind of warning?" Bra said as she swung her legs on the side of the bed. "And you know I don't really have any experience, what will your workers say?"

"Don't worry Bra, you'll do fine..." Bulma said as she dumped bra's good slacks and suit on the bed. "Think of it as a crash course for college credits."

Bra just looked at her mother with a puzzled look.

"You fired Trunks, didn't you?" Bra asked, but she knew the answer.

"Yes, temperately" Bulma said as she sat next to bra with a brush and bobby pins. "I need him to get over his selfish ways, but till then I need help." Bulma said as she pinned Bra's ocean blue hair up in a professional bun.

"Whatever you need mom, I'm here for you." Bra reassured. Bulma let out a sigh and a whispered 'thank you' and started walking out the door.

"Don't forget to put on make-up but not slutty or anything, don't do the mistake I did the first time I started working." Bulma called out from the hallway.

'This is my chance to prove to my mother I don't need college to be a CEO of the family company.' Bra thought as she put her slacks on 'I'll start working right away and maybe start working the idea of Goten and I in my parents' heads'

* * *

Goten woke up bright and early. He walked down the stairs still in his Joe boxer pj pants and entered the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the milk gallon. He closed the refrigerator door with his right foot and walked over to the dish rack and grabbed a glass. He poured himself some milk and walked to the front door and waited for a thud sound.

*thud* 'wow that boy was early today' he thought as he opened the door, bent over and picked up the newspaper.

He took a sip of his milk while he walked back to the kitchen and placed his glass of milk on the kitchen table. He plopped himself on a chair and pulled out the newspaper from the plastic.

'Classifieds' he repeated in his thoughts as he pulled out the section from the paper. He took the last gulp of milk from his glass and started looking over the paper for potential jobs.

"My you're up early." Chichi exclaimed as she entered the kitchen.  
"Yeah mom, by the way good morning." Goten responded keeping his eyes on the paper

Chichi put on her apron and started moving pots and pans.

"Good morning son." She responded, but she then noticed what he was looking at. "Reading the paper, huh?"

"Yeah, got to see what's new" Goten answered

"On the classifieds?" chichi said in a puzzled tone "If I didn't know better I would think you are looking for a job."

Goten didn't answer just continued looking over the offerings.

"Goten, you are going to work today… right?" Chichi asked again

'I can do this one' Goten thought.

"Body guards needed to protect wealthy family in central city, must be highly educated and trained in the martial arts, punctual and ready to receive a call anytime anywhere." Goten read out loud "perfect! walk ins can be interviewed on the spot…. great!" Goten Exclaimed.

"Goten, answer me when I am talking to you!" Chichi bellowed slamming a pot on the stove.

"Can't talk right now mom! Got to get dressed!" Goten said as he sprung up from the chair and sprinted up the stairs.

Chichi was furious, Goten never ignored her. She didn't do anything to receive such treatment. She continued preparing breakfast. She was mixing pancake batter when she heard Goten running down the stairs. Goten walked in the kitchen and grabbed a bagel from the refrigerator and bit into it. Chichi examined her son; he was wearing his best khaki pants, white dress shirt that was still outside his pants and black dress shoes, nicely polished. Goten held his bagel in his mouth while he wet his hands in the kitchen sink and flatten down the cowlicks in his hair.

"How do I look mom?" Goten asked as he tucked his shirt in his pants.

Chichi looked up and down and shrugged.

"Where are you going dressed like that anyway?" Chichi asked as she poured some pancake batter on the pan.

"I take that as a 'you look good'" Goten said as he walked towards the front door.

"Goten, what's going on." Chichi asked flipping a pancake.

Goten turned around and looked at his mother, he knew he had to tell her but not yet.

"Mom I'm trying to get a new job…" he answered.

"But what about working in Mr. Satan's gym?" she asked.

"Well, I'll tell you when I get this new job." With that said he walked out the door and flew off to central city.

Chichi wanted to know more, he seemed irate when she asked about his current job. She shook it off, confident that Goten will tell her when he comes back. Now she had to concentrate on making the rest of the family's breakfast.

'He must be really focused on getting that new job, because he just drank a glass of milk and ate a bagel.' Chichi thought as she poured more batter on the pan.

* * *

Can Goten get the job? Can Bra prove to her mother that she is capsule corp. material? What's Trunks going to do now?


	7. It's Official

Sorry readers! I have been in a small funk lately. I had a couple of surgeries and hormone changing medicine and I guess maybe that changes your aspirations. Don't worry I'm not going through a sex change or anything! LOL, not that I think anything is wrong with individuals who do. I'm going back into my life trying to push forward and get my career off its fat ass! Now, here is the most awaited chapter and others are coming right at you readers!

-trugota87 (don't own them)

* * *

Trunks laid on his bed and looked at his phone screen, hoping that Marron would call him, but he knew that she wouldn't call until he changes. He wanted her, but he still wanted to live freely without any commitment. He entered the create a message folder, and started entering a text.

*Marron, I want you back, because I miss you* he pressed send and placed the phone on his chest. He wanted a response….

Marron was making omelets for her and her parents, when her phone received a text message. She reached inside her jean pocket and pulled out her phone and read trunks' message.

'You still won't tell me the three words I want to hear. I know one day you will' she thought as she turned off her phone and placed it back inside her pocket.

Trunks sighed, when he looked at his clock on his night stand. He sent the message almost 20 minutes ago and she did not answer. The next couple of weeks he did the same and she was still ignoring him, trunks was getting desperate.

"Fuck it, I'm going to see and demand her to talk to me. It's almost two months, I'm done with this." Trunks said out loud as he put on his jean jacket and boots.

* * *

Krillin was picking up sea shells and sea glass from the shore of kame Island. Marron walked over to her father, her hair blowing in the sea breeze. She stood behind him for awhile enjoying the soft sounds of waves crashing onto the sand. Krillin turned around and looked up at his daughter and smiled.  
"Check this out!" krillin said as he pointed out the beautiful colored glass and shells

"Their beautiful daddy…" Marron said as she grabbed a sea glass and examined its sea green color

"When you were little you would tell me to collect them so we can make necklaces, remember that?" krillin said as he collected more.

"Yeah, I do" Marron said as she started collecting some of her own, "I made thousands of them" Marron giggled at the memory

Krillin stood up from his crouching position and looked straight ahead at the horizon.

"Do you feel that?" krillin asked

Marron just looked up and noticed her father was looking ahead.

"No I can't" marron said

"If I'd didn't know better, its Trunks…"Krillin said keeping his eyes out in the horizon.

"Trunks!?" marron exclaimed

Krillin looked at his daughter the expression on her face said everything.

"Are you scared of him?" krillin asked

Marron just shook her head 'no'.

"Then why the look of doom?" krillin asked.

The tiny speck started to appear in the sky and it started growing. Soon Trunks' features could be seen and he landed on Kame Island. Trunks looked at Marron, just at her making her uncomfortable. Eighteen came out the house and walked in front of Marron.

"Hey trunks, what do you want?" Krillin asked

"I want to talk to Marron in private." Trunks said as he kept his eyes on Marron. Marron returned the look, showing trunks that he wasn't scaring her.

"No." eighteen said sternly

"Yes." Marron responded.

Trunks smirked, Marron being defiant wasn't in her nature, and he was beginning to like this new side of her.

"Excuse us…" Marron said to her parents. She grabbed Trunks' jean jacket's left sleeve and guided him as far away from her parents as she could.

"Marron, I have been trying to contact you to tell you to come back." Trunks said.

Marron looked up at Trunks her crystal blue eyes making contact with his sky blue eyes.

"I wonder if you realized that I don't want to talk to you." Marron responded. Trunks was taken aback with her answer.

"Marron, I want you back…. The way things were!" Trunks sternly said

"The way things were!" Marron exclaimed "I was miserable and you were hurting me without any remorse. The worst kind of hurt, emotional…" Marron said with tears streaming down her face.

"No more Marron, I Promise! I swear!" Trunks said with a small smirk on his face.

"Only if you say you love me, because I love you!" Marron pleaded. Trunks was in shock, he didn't know what to say.

"Marron, you know that I do, that's all I can say." Trunks responded.

Marron looked at Trunks and wiped her tears with her right hand.

"Trunks that's not enough for me, because you'll just continue hurting me. Just go away and leave me alone." Marron said as she turned around and walked toward her parents.

"I'm not going to give up Marron!" trunks shouted

"Just go away! We are officially done! I'm going to find someone that loves me and tells me that he loves me! With you it's a waste of time!" Marron shouted back chocking back the tears.

Trunks scowled, he wasn't familiar to rejection.

"Fine Marron! Find that fucking someone! You'll regret it, because I'm the only that you love and I know you can't breathe without me!" Trunks yelled

"No trunks, you can't sleep, or think without me! You're a wreck, that's why Bulma fired you, it's all over the magazines and the news!" Marron returned another verbal blow.

"I…" trunks fell silent.

"Go away Trunks; leave me alone so both of us can live our lives." Marron said, it was like a blade to the heart for trunks.

Trunks turned around hiding his tears from Marron and her parents. He turned his head slightly to take a last glimpse of Marron. The setting sun light made his tears on his cheeks twinkle and sparkle. Marron noticed this and her heart started aching, she didn't like hurting Trunks, because the truth was that she loved him more than anything in the world or even this universe. Trunks shot into the air and started his journey back to his side of the world.

"That's my girl." Eighteen said and smiled at her daughter.

"I felt bad for the guy though, he was a nice kid, but he grew up to be a jerk. Well, I guess that's what happens when you are a rich kid and that your father is Vegeta." Krillin said

Marron sobbed and ran inside the house leaving her parents dumbfounded.

"Was it something I said?" Krillin asked

"What do you think…" Eighteen answered

Pan was sitting around in the living room watching some soap with her parents. It was family time apparently and she was not enjoying it at all. She did love her parents though, but she just can't stand them sometimes.

'They upset me so much, maybe because they are so happy together and it sickens me.' Pan thought as she glanced over to her parents. They were still cuddling and kissing. Her pocket started vibrating and she pulled out her cell phone and her lips morphed into a grin when she saw who was texting her.

*Pan, we need to talk…*

*Wat do u need 2 talk about?*

*I think I am going to take your offer*

*gr8, meet me at G-pa Gohan's house*

*I'll be there in a few, you better be there*

*U kno I well*

Pan stood up from the couch and started walking up the stairs; her parents didn't even notice her leave. They are so involved with each other; she frowned and kept walking up the stairs to her room.

Trunks landed in front of the old shrine of Grandpa Gohan. He wondered why pan, asked him to meet her here. It was just so random, why not in the middle of the forest or the fishing pond. Whatever the reason, he is here. Pan ran all the way to the old shrine, she didn't want to alert anyone with her ki. Trunks heard a branch snap and he quickly turned his gaze to the direction where the sound came from. Pan stepped forward and trunks let his guard down.

"I'm here." Pan said

"I see that." Trunks responded

"So, you finally came around." Pan said while she crossed her arms.

"You can say that." Trunks answered sticking his hands in his pants' pockets and he pulled out his carton of cigarettes and lighter.

"So, when are we going to do it?" pan asked, while pulling off her orange bandana, letting her black hair fall on her shoulders and cheeks. Trunks pulled out a cig and light it and put his lighter and carton back inside is pocket, then he blew the smoke out.

"First I want to put down some ground rules, before we play." Trunks said as he took another puff of his cig.

"Oh? And what are the rules." Pan responded sarcastically.

"This is a fling, nothing more nothing less. I call you, we meet up, and you put out for me." Trunks said smirking and flicking the ash off his cig.

"I'll gladly put out for you any day." Pan said seductively.

"That's what I like to here." Trunks said as he grabbed pan's waist, pulled her close to him and flicked his cig on the grass.

"When do you want to start it?" pan said as she caressed Trunks' cheek

"Now." Trunks said in a demanding voice and he pressed his lips onto hers. Pan felt them burn on to her lips; she never felt anything like it. The lust was taking over her.

"Let's go in the shrine, grandpa use to live in it with his grandpa and there is a futon to lay on and fuck on." Pan said and bit her lips seductively.

Trunks followed right behind Pan up the hill and inside the shrine. She closed the wooden door and locked it with its latch. Pan turned around and faced Trunks and slowly started to undress, pulling off her red shirt and unbuttoning her pants. They fell down to her feet and she was only in her sneakers and underwear. She walked over to trunks and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his blue eyes. Trunks held her close and kissed her again trapping her lips with his and wrestled her tongue with his. He broke the kiss once again and Pan had a chance to breathe. Trunks looked at Pan, she was blushing and her eyes were half lidded. He liked how he made woman feel. He unhooked her bra and her small breasts were free for the taking. He put one breast in his mouth and sucked on it playing with her nipple. He stopped making Pan growl a bit.

"There is a question I must ask you before we go any further and another rule to be placed in our little game." Trunks said

"Ask me, I can't wait any longer." Pan pleaded as she laid on the futon.  
"Are you on birth control?" trunks asked

"Yes… yes, I am!" Pan answered quickly in between gasps.

"The last rule is that you have to be worried about protection understand…. I have no time for such petty things." Trunks said as he took off his jean jacket, pulled off his shirt and kicked off his boots. Pan pulled off her panty and flung it at trunks' face. Pan laid on the futon naked and caressing herself, her eyes begging trunks to take her now.

"Do you want me, Pan?" Trunks asked as he unzipped his pants.

"Yes, I do…I want it real bad." Pan moaned

"That's what I want to hear." Trunks grinned and took pan once more.

'I don't care anymore, Marron doesn't want me anymore.' Trunks thought. He looked down at Pan; she had her eyes closed and mouth opened slightly. It was very unflattering to Trunks. Pan's face started to morph in Marron's blushing face smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her lips and broke free to breathe.

"I love you" moaned next to her ear "I love you so much. Don't leave me…"

"Never." She whispered.

Trunks held her close in efforts to be deeper in her. He smelt her blonde hair; it was like if she was really in his arms. Pan was enjoying trunks' loving nature he wasn't like that the first time he took her. He was almost animal like that night, but tonight, his touch and kisses made her feel loved. The things that trunks was saying, sent her to another place, she was in pure ecstasy. She has never felt this way before, no one made her feel like she is feeling now. She put her arms around trunks, licking his neck and kissing his jaw line. Trunks responded with kissing her deeply and pan moaned into trunks' mouth.

"Marron." Trunks moaned as he came and that is when he broke out of his small fantasy.

Pan was moaning loudly, so she didn't hear Trunks saying Marron's name. Trunks got up and started looking for his clothes, leaving pan still on the futon quivering in ecstasy. Pan regained the control of her body and noticed trunks was quickly putting on his clothes. She sat up and observed him. He was so disconnected, after what she thought was the tenderest sex she ever had.

"Trunks, that's it?" pan asked

"Yep." Trunks said as he started putting on his boots. "Why you ask?" Trunks asked while he tapped his boots on the floor.

"I just wanted to, you know…" Pan blushed

"Cuddle time…seriously." Trunks scoffed

"What?" Pan said as she got up.

"You're breaking one of my rules already." Trunks said in irate tone.

"I just..." pan started

"No, it's just a fling, just physical, if you don't get that through your damn skull, then it's over." Trunks said and then he snapped his fingers, "just like that."

"Ok, I promise I won't ask again." Pan pleaded.

"Good… because I won't tolerate another question like that; because you know the answers." Trunks said as he put on his jacket.

"When are we going to meet up again?" cautiously asked

"Seriously Pan…." Trunks scoffed

"Ok, I know the answer." Pan whined

Trunks grumbled and walked outside the shrine and started his flight back home. Pan was still sitting on the futon hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't understand why trunks was so gentle in bed with her, but after they have sex he turns into a jerk. She knew now she was an object for trunks' needs, but she wants more.

* * *

I hope you like it! You guys got to give me some feed back! I love hearing your opinions and if I'm taking to long to post a new chapter just email me or review!

Love you guys!

-trugota87


	8. Some go up, some go down

Another one!

I hope you readers enjoy it!

-trugota87 (I don't own them)

* * *

Goten walked strong and tall behind his employer, an old man named Cole Porter, an entrepreneur of some sorts. Mr. Porter was a bit on the weird side, but Goten was used to such things. Dr. Briefs was in the same category as Cole Porter. Mr. Porter was a paranoid old man and paid his body guards well, because they really didn't last that long. Porter was wanted for his money; his own family members were trying to kill him. In Goten's opinion, Mr. Porter had every right to be paranoid.

Goten's job was simple, he had to make sure his client made it from home to work in the morning and vice versa. There was a quite a number of attempts on his life in the past couple of months; this worried Goten quite a bit so he decided to live at the old man's servant quarters six days a week. Goten was okay with having Saturday off, a day for him and Bra to get together. Bra after all was taking care of Trunks' spot in Capsule Corporation and at the same time making her dent in the family business. The more he thought about it the more he was proud of her.

Goten stood next to the door, dressed in a suit and had Mr. Porter was clear in his sights. Mr. Porter was attending a meeting, and clearly was sleeping through it all. Good thing Goten was wearing dark sunglasses because he was really fighting to keep his eyelids open. Goten's eyes shot open when he felt something poke him. Mr. Porter Giggled as he kept poking Goten's side.

"Let's go boy, I'm tired and quite irritable…I need a nap." Mr. Porter said as he walked to the exit with Goten close behind him.

Once outside Goten ran and opened the limo door and help the elderly man into the vehicle. Goten entered the other side and faced Mr. Porter and signaled the driver to drive. The old man coughed and spat a huge looggie in his hanker chief and stuffed it in his suit pocket. Goten gagged a little bit and he hoped that the Mr. Porter didn't see that.

"So, boy you have been my shadow for two months right?" Mr. Porter asked as he let his body get comfortable on the seat Cochin.

"Two and half sir..." goten kindly corrected. He was nervous; his back was straight as a board on seat.

"Oh yes, yes…" Mr. Porter said as he nodded. "I was wondering what your plans are for the future?"

Goten was caught off guard with Mr. Porter's question. He sat there thinking what to say….

"Well, I…" Goten laughed lightly.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed of your dreams, boy." Mr. Porter asked.

"No, I'm not… I just never had someone hear out my future plans, except one person." Goten answered

"Really, who is that person?" Mr. Porter asked

Goten blushed he never talked about his plans other then bra.

"A special someone right?" The old man guessed.

"Yes, she is very special to me and so far our relationship has grown into something… indescribable." Goten resopned, relaxing a bit on his seat.

"Maybe profound… is the word you are looking for." Mr. Porter added

"Yes… I love her, and it's a bit of a complicated situation." Goten continued

"Wow, you sound like my first son…" Porter chuckled.

"Oh? How so, sir?" Goten asked with a small smile.

"Well my boy fell deeply in love with a young woman, who had the misfortune to be born poor, raised by her drunken mother and a teen pregnancy." He paused, "my first wife hated the idea of them together, so much that she manipulated me to believe the way she thought about the situation."

Mr. Porter stayed silent Goten sat uncomfortably again, looking at the old man. Mr. Porter looked down at his cane, his eyes showing a slight hint of sadness.

"I forbid him from seeing her, my son took it bad and told me he was going to marry her and take her bastard child in as his own. I couldn't believe it, it was crazy what he was doing and I told him, if he did that he well be disowned and that he will not be welcomed back into the family ever." He paused took off his glassed and rubbed he's eye lids "he did it without our blessings and without us, his family being there. As promised I removed him from my will and assets, I even fired him from the family company, so I don't see him… I was foolish, because I pushed my son, the only son who was honorable and did anything for the company, the family and mostly for me…but he couldn't give up his love. You see I didn't love my wife, it was arranged by my parents as their parents did to them. Just to keep her happy and her mouth shut I did that to my only decent son. Now my two younger children want me dead so they can split the company, the properties, everything I own and sale them. They never had to work to get anything in life. That's how they treat me." Mr. Porter deeply frowned.

"What happened to your wife now?" Goten asked.

"We divorced after I disowned my son, the damage was done. My two younger children were taken by her and that is why the hate they have towards me and the want of me dead comes from." Mr. Porter sighed

"That's tough sir." Goten sadly responded

"I know that your life won't turn out like mine" Mr. Porter cleared his throat.

"sir, I hope it doesn't" Goten sighed.

"It won't because my son followed his heart and far as I know of him, his wife, children even the adopted child are the happiest people I know. What's taking you and your lady friend to get married?" Mr. Porter smiled.

"Um, it's complicated sir." Goten answered.

"We have a long ride and I need a good story before my next nap." the old man giggled.

Goten smirked a little and removed his sunglasses. 'I can't believe that my love life and love struggles are going to be this old guy's entertainment.' Goten thought. Mr. Porter got comfortable putting his cane on the car carpeted floor and he swung his legs onto the car seat and laid down.

Goten adjusted himself on the car seat maybe trying to kill some time before telling how his forbidden love with the Capsule corp. heiress started and how he hoped would end. He took in a deep breath, Mr. Porter was looking at Goten intently.

"Well, my father and her mother have been friends since they were kids, so I guess she and her family are family friends. She's a bit younger than me so I never thought of her as potential dating martial. She's my father's best friend's daughter and my best friend's little sister. So let's just say she should be off limits. A rule that I've followed for so long." Goten paused and started remembering the day he noticed bra as young attractive young woman.

"Then during a family get together, BBQ mixture; her brother was out partying avoiding his family and friends because he is jerk like that, I had the most wonderful time with her. You see, I knew her all my life and remember vaguely when she was born, but that afternoon and evening I learned who she really was. I fell in love with her intellect and higher knowledge of the world around us. She wasn't just a dumb young adult; Which I have encountered in my life. She was real, down to earth, funny and wise. That night something changed in my taste of women, she changed it. That night I brought my ex girlfriend, Paris. She spent the whole night drinking and dancing obnoxiously; she embarrassed me many times… but that night I didn't care, because I wasn't trying to be with her anymore. Being with Paris was a chore, making sure everything went well, her behavior, her drinking and her volume level. Now a days I wonder why I wasted my time with her. Paris rudely interrupted my night. I had to leave early because Paris threw up in her shirt. She was so wasted that she lifted up her shirt and vomited inside it." laughed at the memory of Paris embarrassing herself.

"That's disgusting." Mr. Porter gagged.

"I know, well… I had to leave. I asked Bra to wait for me as I dropped this woman off at her house, she said she would wait. Without me knowing the party was over from the fiasco, I came back to empty picnic area in the west city park… but she was there sitting on an empty picnic table… there we talked till dawn… I brought her home and she and I shared a kiss… both confused about what we both felt. Things were awkward for the next month or so. I avoided her a little bit, but then she made the move and told me that she wanted me and she knew I wanted her too. So we started our secret relationship." goten exhaled as he ended his story.

"What, so you're telling me that, this girl you're seeing is Bra? Bra briefs? The daughter of Bulma Briefs and granddaughter of Dr. briefs the establish-er of Capsule Corporation?!" Mr. porter exclaimed

"Yes, that's her." Goten sheepishly answered

"By Joe! Small world…" Mr. Porter chuckled. "I had a meeting with Trunks Brief, the son of Bulma, but he never showed; his sister took over. I met her, she's beautiful! Congrats my boy! Wait but she's pretty young isn't she."

"Well, that's why I tried avoiding her before. She came up to me and told me how she felt and she wanted to follow through with her feelings. Now we are here, want to be together forever, but don't want to ruin any family or friend relationships, so everything is a secret." Goten answered

"Don't worry boy the secret stays with me. But tell me boy." Mr. porter leaned in closer to goten

"Yes." Goten moved in a little closer as well.

"How do you know the briefs and be so buddy buddy with them, if you are who you say, from a farming family." Mr. Porter asked

"Oh, that's another story." Goten laughed out loud

"Oh damn, and we are already here… let's save it for another time then." Mr. Porter said

"Totally sir." Goten grinned and opened the door and helping the old man out.

"Listen I don't want you think that, what I did to my boy is what the briefs are going to do to you and your girl. Bulma is such a sweet, kind, and intelligent woman; who is also with the times… look who she married, it was a scandal when she became pregnant of him, and he is such a moody man and very silent. Gives me the hibby gibbies." The old man said as he walked in his mansion, with Goten following closely, smiling because Vegeta really had a 'rep' around these parts.

* * *

sometime later...

Goten floated down to his parents' house; which was under construction. It needed to be upgraded to the century he and his mother lived. Goten smiled a waved at the construction workers and they waved back. He felt good to be home, being away for a few months was taking a toll on his mental state. He strolled in the new door and hallway to the kitchen, where he heard his brother's voice from. He's ears didn't fool him it was his brother having his afternoon coffee with their mother.

"I don't know what to do with that girl mom…" Gohan paused and took a sip of his coffee. " I got a letter from her school, that she signs in but doesn't attend her classes and what makes it worse is that she came home so late last night and she was speaking nonsense and she was paranoid… she told Videl that she saw bugs on her and she scratches sometimes drawing blood."

"Oh my kami" chichi gasped "what's happening to my little girl."

"I have made the decision to home school her and keep her in my sights at all times; but I'm going to lose my job." Gohan sobbed.

"Gohan, sweet heart… I'll home school her and make sure she graduates… just go to work and don't worry mommy can fix it." Chichi said as she hugged her first born.

"Mom, gohan…. What's going on?" Goten chimed in and took a seat on the other side of the kitchen table.

"Oh nothing sweet pea…" chichi responded

"Yeah, little bro… the house is looking good! Mr. Satan is really generous now!" Gohan exclaimed

"Well, he was a jerk and that's why I quit." Goten grinned at their expressions "I got a better job now, that's why I wear a suit and I haven't been home a while." Goten clicked his teeth and winked.

Goten left the room leaving his brother and mother dumbfounded. Gohan got up and walked after Goten.

"Bro" Gohan said as he reached for his brother's hand. "Mr. Satan and I had a debt, is it paid?"

"Oh, yeah it is… it was me not kicking his ass." Goten responded and pulled his arm away from his brother "and next time bro tell me… I would like to know not be kept in the dark."

With that said Goten walked up the new polished stairs; leaving Gohan to his thoughts and guilt.

* * *

Later late at night...

Goten couldn't shake off the conversation he overheard between his brother and mother.

'Pan is in trouble…? What could she be doing that would make her act the way?' Goten thought as he got into bed to sleep and got comfortable, then something knocked him out of his sleep. He heard pan screaming in Gohan's side of the house. Goten got up and ran out his room.

"DAD LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pan shrieked as she fought her father's grip; kicking, screaming, clawing and biting.

It was a sight Goten never saw before, what has he missed during his three month stay at Mr. Porter's.

* * *

"TRUNKS! Wake up!" Bulma bellowed.

Trunks inhaled, stretched and turned over to where the noise came from. Then there was instant light blinding him, even with eye lids shut so tightly.

"Ugh, what…" he groaned rubbing his eyes and brushed his greasy hair to the side with his fingers.

"This is what!" bulma screamed as she threw a magazine at trunks' face. "I saw this on the top of my stacks in my office!"

Trunks' blurry vision adjusted to the light and he could finally make out the head line and pictures of him partying and some of him partying too hard. The picture was zoomed in on him snorting some Blow.

"Oh shit." Trunks mumbled and threw the magazine to the floor.

"Trunks you're using again! I thought we were over this! Your high school years was all of this drama, Trunks why you do this to me!" Bulma screamed

Trunks' sensitive ears couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mom it's not all about you!" Trunks bellowed jumping out of bed.

"No, its you! It's about you getting in trouble or getting better or, or falling back to shit!" Bulma countered. "We as Briefs are always in the public eye! You don't seem to get that if you mess up like this, everyone and their mother are going to find out!"

"Mom, I'm just doing the things you did!" Trunks screamed "just more, how do you say… crazier."

"Trunks, I only was a little drunk during parties and…" Bulma started

"No, getting plastered, sex with Yamcha in public, your sex tape and car accidents." Trunks' final blow.

"Trunks, when you are young…" Bulma started.

"Oh please mom, how many times did you make grandma cry!" Trunks screamed, "Have you ever wondered how she felt? I guess you do now, so fucking cry bitch and leave me alone!" Trunks finished and stormed into his bathroom.

Bulma took this opportunity to run out and cry in her lab.

* * *

Late that night trunks got ready for the next night outing, he got tired of calling Goten. Goten would just turn him down and has his head up the new mystery girl of his, ass; Just thinking about it, made Trunks' blood boil. He will never admit that he hated sharing his friends.

Last preparations were done, checking his pockets for his stash and fixing his hair. That when he felt his father's presence behind him.

"Yes, father." Trunks said as he turned his father's direction.

"Going out again I see. Any normal human would be dead by now; a sayain's body is a temple and must be clean… but having a beer or two every once in a while doesn't hurt." Vegeta said as he walked closer to his son.

Trunks doesn't know what his father was trying to get at. He was cautious, for his father was full of surprises.

"Oh?" Trunks said as he raised an eyebrow

"What you are doing is unacceptable behavior in earth standards or even for a prince of Vegeta-sie." Vegeta said.

"Oh, another concerned parent." Trunks said as he rolled his eyes

"oh, don't get me wrong boy, I'm not trying to stop you; kill yourself if you want, I won't stop you… just don't upset your mother" Vegeta said then his face changed to something dark and grabbed Trunks' shirt and raised him up. Trunks tippy toes barely touched the floor. "If you talk like that to your mother, I'll destroy you…in the proper ritual to get rid of an unworthy prince, heir to the throne….. And let me tell you it's a messy job." With that said Vegeta threw his son on the floor.

Trunks got up and looked around and couldn't see his father anywhere. Now he officially knew that he and his father aren't in talking terms. He brushed off his clothes and adjusted his shirt. This made him angrier; he wanted to not feel this anymore.

"Time to numb it at a bitching party." Trunks said out loud as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

the next morning...

Bulma looked through her notes from her last appointment. Bra looked on over to her mother, her sad worn face so focused in her notes. It's been 5 months since Trunks and her mother had spoken. Trunks has become the unwanted guest in the house, only coming out to eat and leaves during the night to party, drink and get high. There was a couple of times Goten brought him home; because he was too far gone to fly straight home. Bra had no worries about her parents finding out her relationship with Goten. They were too engaged with Trunks' life style, making sure he came home.

"Mom, it's time for the next meeting…" Bra said cutting into Bulma's thoughts

"Oh, who?" Bulma squeaked out.

"A Mr. Porter…" Bra read from the list.

"Oh, Mr. Porter, I love that man!" Bulma chimed and buzzed the door.

Bulma's secretary opened the door and let Porter in with Goten close behind. Bra smiled widely and Bulma slapped her knee and laughed out loud.

"Bulma my dear long time no see" Mr. Porter greeted shaking Bulma's hand and elbowed Goten's side at the same time.

Goten knew why he was elbowed, Mr. porter knew about his romance with Bra and made sure that he came with him to every meeting at capsule corp. Bra smiled and her eyes sparkled.

"Goten, nice to see you have kept Mr. Porter alive." Bulma laughed

"Oh yeah, no one is taking him down, when I am around." Goten laughed lightly.

"Ok, let's get down to business." Mr. Porter said as he slowly took his seat.

"Alright." Bulma and bra said in unison.

Bra looked at Goten who was wearing sunglasses and a 400 hundred dollar suit. She knew her stare was making him uncomfortable, because he was starting to squirm a little and blush under those sunglasses.

Bulma looked her daughter's direction Porter rambled about some crazy idea on energizing prune juice. Then right there she figured it out. Her daughter had a thing for the youngest son. She couldn't believe that she missed it before, Goten was infatuated with her daughter as well. She noticed that he doesn't ever take his gaze off her daughter. Bulma smirked; to her this was good news to her miserable life right now.

"Well, can we continue our meeting some other time, I'm pooped." Bulma with a yawn and stretch.

"That's a good idea." Mr. Porter said as he stood up with Goten's help.

"Oh, by the way Goten." Bulma called out getting Goten's attention.

"Yes, ma'am." Goten answered.

"Can you come over for some dinner and tea?" Bulma asked

"Umm, well if it's ok with Mr. Porter, because I'll be on my shift for a few more days." Goten replied.

"Come now, boy… of course you can. Just remember that in the morning I want you back, up and early." Mr. Porter said as he excited the door.

"Ok, I guess I'll be there tonight." Goten said with a huge smile and ran after Mr. Porter.

Bulma looked at her daughter direction and she could totally read her daughter like a book. Tonight she will know the truth.

* * *

Trunk's a jerk…:(


	9. Suspicions and Plans

Hello there kiddies,

I'm here giving you another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy.

-trugota87

* * *

Goten stood in front of the golden dome, which is Capsule Corporation. He was nervous; he didn't know why he felt so uneasy. He has been in dinner parties so many times before with and without his family. He made sure that he adjusted his grip around the tea cookie box and walked to the entrance.

'Ok, here I go' Goten thought as he reached the doorbell, suddenly the door opened trunks stomping out, obviously already strung out.

"Hey trunks! How you been?" Goten greeted.

"It's been cool and you buddy." Trunks responded, fidgeting while he stood in front of him.

"You're not going to be here for the dinner party and tea?" Goten asked

Trunks looked up kind of staring off, past goten.

"Wait what." Trunks asked

"There is a dinner party… at your house…" Goten slowly answered.

"Oh, I got other plans." Trunks said as he pulled out a cig from his pocket and light it.

"Ok, bro… are you going to be home later on tonight?" Goten asked.

"Nah, I'm going to be out all night… you want to come, like old times?" Trunks asked, while puffing out the smoke.

"Nah, bro… that shit was over after graduation." Goten responded.

Trunks gave out an irritated look and exhaled and inhaled.

"You know… you haven't been yourself since you started seeing the fucking bitch of a new girlfriend." Trunks bitterly fired.

"Wait, what?" Goten laughed.

"You heard me, that fucking bitch changed you!"Trunks said in a rage.

"NO way, Trunks you have changed…now you're worse, than ever." Goten countered as he started his walk to the door.

"She's a whore you know… if I can get a good look at her I bet you I had her in my bed, maybe once or twice!" Trunks screamed.

"You don't know anything Trunks… shut up before you offend me more than you have already." Goten said

"Fuck you goten! She'll get tired of you the minute she sees me, then the minute after that, she will be in my bed... Just like Paris use to do! I can't even count with my fingers the times I fucked her!" Trunks sneered.

"Ok, that's it!" Goten growled as he dropped the box of tea cookies and lounged at Trunks.

Trunks was caught off guard as Goten tackled him to the ground, almost swallowing his cig. Goten grabbed his collar and pulled him up close to his face ripping trunks' cig from his lips and throwing it to the ground.

"Listen trunks, if you're pissed off with the world, don't drag everyone with you!" Goten barked.

Goten got up and grabbed the box of cookies; then started his way to the door.

"What's the matter goten? Why didn't you beat me up?" Trunks asked as he struggled to get up from the ground; but keep slipping.

"You're not worthy of a fight anymore, in the state you are in. You're just gross now… You bringing up Paris isn't cool either, I forgave you for that a long time ago. I believed you were sincere, I guess I was wrong in believing... oh well... It's a Son family curse we look past people's flaws and see the good. The good in you Trunks took a vacation." goten answered.

"What happened!" Bulma shouted as she ran out the entrance door "I heard someone yell."

"Nothing Bulma, Trunks was about to leave." Goten answered "by the way trunks, where is all those ladies now, that you claimed to sleep with, including Paris? Your all alone and you're going to die alone…that is if you stay the way your life is going"

With that said Goten picked up his belongings and walked inside the capsule corp. home entrance. Bulma looked at her son, not beaten but hurting. A great hurt filled her heart knowing that her own son was hurting; but soon was infuriated by the thought that he was doing it on his own free well. She had to do the hardest thing a mother can do. Trunks and she locked gazes, his eyes pleading her to help him up. She quickly looked down, turned away and ran to the house. Leaving trunks on the cool grass; struggling to get to his feet.

"FUCK YOU GOTEN!" Trunks bellowed "YOUR NO FRIEND! WE ARE NOT BROS ANYMORE! FUCKING PUSSY WHIPPED DESERTER!" Trunks almost fell over from the shouting.

'Don't worry Goten, I'm going to let out all my frustration out.' Trunks grinned at his thought. He patted off the dirt from his pants and jacket and took off in the air to downtown west city.

* * *

Bulma ran in down the main hallway to the kitchen, leaving Goten in the dust and she fell to her knees. She cried out loud cursing kami and the saiyan gods, for her misery. Goten ran into the kitchen dropping everything he was carrying and hugged Bulma. He knew exactly what got her so distraught and he held her tighter. Bulma hugged Goten back rubbing her face into his shoulder soaking his white shirt. Bulma soon enough started to regain composure and Goten helped her up to her feet.

"Thank you, Goten… I really needed that, you're just like you father… so tender and loving… I just wish sometimes; that I don't have to face it by myself." Bulma hiccuped and sobbed, wiping her tears away.

"Bulma, don't say that… because everyone here is fighting to help trunks , but we all know that he has to first want to receive the help… he has too much of vegeta inside of him." Goten reassured, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know, but I just don't want to be going through this again; it's just that, this time he is a lot worse." Bulma sobbed.

"We have to stand by and hope for the best Bulma… he'll hit rock bottom and there is only two outcomes…" Goten said while picking his things up and placing them on the kitchen table.

"Yes, I know…I'm just so scared for him." Bulma said as she blew her nose with her hankie.

"yeah, I know… just know now Bulma; that my family and I are here for ya… Trunks is my best friend, even though right now he's a douche." Goten said as he opened the tea cookie packaging and stuffed one in his mouth. "I just lost it when he said those things about…" goten stopped mid sentence and looked at Bulma

'Oh fuck, I almost slipped' thought as he sweat dropped, Bulma kept staring at him, waiting to finish his sentence.

"About what?" bulma sniffed

"Oh nothing." Goten said as he stuffed another cookie in his mouth

"You and Trunks never got into a fight other then sparring, but that almost became serious…" Bulma kept digging

"Yeah, he just offended me, with his stupid doped up mind…making things up…. Any lie to make someone hurt." Goten answered

"Mom?!" Bra's muffled call can be heard from the upstairs hallway.

Goten's head perked up and looked at it direction, soon enough bra came in the kitchen and noticed that Goten was there. Bra immediately blushed a crimson red and walked over to Goten and gave him a hug. A little awkward, they didn't want it to last that long. Bulma grinned; now she knew for sure. She just needs them to say it.

"Bra, tell the bots to ready the table, for dinner." Bulma ordered, keeping her sights on them both.

Bulma, Goten and bra sat down at the dinner table. Goten quickly started to chow down, while Bra tried to control the saiyan in her. Bulma picked at her food trying to figure out what to say to those two.

"Hey Goten would you like some gravy?" Bra said handing him the gravy

"Thanks, b." Goten said as he grabbed the gravy; slightly touching her finger tips.

Bra caressed his finger tips with her. Making Goten blush a bit. She blushed as well… Bulma noticed it all.

'These two think they so slick.' Bulma grinned inwardly

"So… how things back at home is Goten, how's your mama?" Bulma asked while taking a bite of food.

"Oh, she's fine… homeschooling Pan, because she's having some behavioral problems." Goten informed.

"Really!" Bulma and Bra exclaimed

"Yeah, Gohan and Videl basically can't handle her anymore and gave the reins to my mother." Goten said while putting more food in his mouth.

"That's crazy." Bra said

"Chichi has it under control." Bulma said

"Yeah, let's see what happens, because I haven't been home for awhile… Mr. Porter wants me to be around as much as possible." Goten informed

"Yeah, poor thing." Bulma nodded, "so…who's this mystery girl that everyone is talking about Goten?" bulma asked putting he fork down.

Goten nearly spat his food out his mouth. And tried not looking at Bra's direction, but did and her eyes were about to pop out her face, but quickly got a cool face.

'She couldn't possibly know… right? Just keep it cool.' Goten thought to himself. He couldn't the cold sweat starting to fill his pores.

"Well, what's the matter? Bra do you know?" Bulma asked not hiding the smirk on her fine features.

"No, have no idea?" Bra giggled trying to cover up the fact she was nervous.

"Its Marron!" Goten answered without thinking.

"WHAT!" Bra and Bulma screamed.

"Yes…. Yes. Marron and I are dating and that's why Trunks shouldn't know." Goten lied.

"No kidding." Bulma said

Bra looked at Goten with a look of disbelief. And he just shrugged, what else he could have said to Bulma. Dinner was over and the bots set up the tea in the living room. Bra looked at her tea, watching her tea leaf float around; while Goten and Bulma talked about Mr. Porter and his weird habits. She couldn't wrap around the fact that Goten had to drag Marron into the mix now. She had to think, whether this is a good thing or a set ticking time bomb.

"Oh Bulma, by the way, where's uncle Vegeta?" Goten asked eating a tea cookie.

"Oh you know him; he went to outer space to train; like he usually does." Bulma answered all bitter like.

"He left you alone, knowing that trunks might need you guys help… that's seems like him." Goten said

"He only does that, to clear his mind. He did it when he found out my pregnancy with trunks, after buu, before our marriage, bra's first boyfriend and now." Bulma said as she took a sip from her tea.

"I see." Goten said

"Well, I'm going up to bed now mom. Good night, and goodnight Goten." Bra bowed and sped walked to the stairs and ran up the stairs.

"But, oh ok..?" Bulma was a bit dumbfounded with bra's hastiness.

"I guess its late then." Goten said as he got up and placed his tea cup on the coffee table.

"Well, I guess so… thank you for coming Goten. It's nice to talk with someone… and having you around, reminds me of the good old days, when trunks was ok." Bulma sighed.

"yeah." Goten added

"Don't worry Goten, Marron is a good girl and she needs someone to love her and that guy is you… Trunks won't be happy, so don't worry I won't say a word ok." Bulma reassured.

'Oh kami, I was wrong after all… Marron and Goten, this is bad news on top of bad news…' Bulma thought as she took another sip of her tea.

"Thanks…" Goten responded

* * *

Goten waited outside the compound, waiting till the coast of clear. Bulma was a late sleeper, especially with the drama that has been happening in the brief household. Trunks hasn't come home yet, so this was the only time he had to talk to Bra.

'Knowing Bra she must be fuming.' Goten shook at the thought. He loved bra, but her anger scares him.

Goten observed as all the lights one by one in the capsule corp. building started to go off. This was his chance so he floated onto bra's balcony and opened her glass doors. Something he was use to doing.

"Bra?" Goten called out in the dark, slowing approaching Bra's bed; where he can vaguely see a figure under the covers. He slowly climb into bed and rested his hand on her shoulder. She shook it off her shoulder. That's when Goten knew that she was angry, and beyond angry at this point.

"I'm sorry babe, I panicked… what can I do now." Goten pleaded.

"I know you are… I'm just upset, of what needs to be done." Bra mumbled through the blankets.

"What is that? What's the solution?" Goten asked

Bra pulled off her blankets off her and got up from bed still clothed.

"We have to pay Marron a visit, right now… I know how to get Trunks out of this addiction and get suspicion off us." Bra said as she walked to her balcony and took off, Goten quickly followed.

Before Goten noticed, they were above ocean and could see kami island up ahead. Bra hovered down with Goten and she tapped on Marron's bedroom window. Marron shot up, she heard the window tapping.

"Trunks, you need to leave." Marron whispered using a strong tone.

"No Marron, it's me Bra." Bra answered.

Marron scurried over to her window and opened letting Bra in and to her surprise even Goten.

"Oh my kami, what happened to Trunks!" Marron gasped.

"SSH! Marron nothing, I just came here to talk." Bra said as she covered Marron's mouth.

"Ok, what is it? It must be so important, because it couldn't wait till morning." Marron said as she walked back to her bed, taking a seat.

"Please marron…we need your help… we have been friends for a long time… today our friend ship is going to be put to the test…"Bra stated as she sat next to Marron.

"Oh Bra.. what is it…" Marron giggled

"Marron whatever it is you must say yes… no matter what it is... promise me!" Bra pleaded.

"O… k…?" Marron answered.

"Ok, pretend to go out with Goten." Bra begged

"What?!" Marron and Goten exclaimed just above a whisper

"Please Marron, you are our only hope." Bra pleaded.

"No, bra...We can't do this." Goten said as gentle grabbed her face to look at him

"Don't you get it Goten… you told my mother that lie, now I have to back it up." Bra stated

"But Bra… I can't do it, because that means I'll be cheating on you." Goten said as he caressed her cheek.

Marron couldn't believe her ears and her eyes.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Marron demanded an answer.

Goten looked into Bra's eyes and Bra nodded, silently agreeing to tell Marron the truth.

"We are a couple Marron, we have been a couple for the past year or so…" Goten admitted

Marron gave them this blank look. It really didn't sink in, maybe it was the disbelief.

"We'll tell you from the beginning." Bra said

* * *

Trunks landed in front of the shrine and Pan was waiting for him. He had to leave the party early, because the paparazzi were swarming. He just couldn't properly enjoy himself with the flashing and the constant questions. He pulled out his cell phone just when Pan ran out the shrine.

"Trunks! You're here early!" Pan said as she jumped and hugged him.

Trunks remained still not moving to hug her back, to show her some affection. He pushed her off him and walked inside the shrine. He looked around inside and noticed that pan had be anticipating his arrival. She prepared the futon with candles around the futon and rose petals everywhere. Has he become a creature of habit?

"What's all this!?" trunks growled pointing at the 'mess'.

"O...o...oh, do you like it? I did it because I felt like I should spice some things up tonight, make it a bit romantic." Pan answered nervously, "do you like it babe?" Pan cautiously asked.

She knew that trunks was in one of those moods, especially those nights when he heavily used. She was right tonight was one of those nights because she was answered with Trunks' hand. He slapped her sending her spiraling to the floor. He has been hitting her lately; which she fooled herself to believe that it was just part of being in a relationship with him.

"See what your stupid actions made me fucking do Pan! You know very well, that this is a fling! No feelings are to come of it" Trunks barked as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"I…I…I know Trunks, I'm sorry…I'm so stupid…I didn't mean too upset you…" Pan apologized with tears streaming down her eyes and rubbing her cheek.

Trunks pulled her to the futon and pushed her onto it.

"Stop you're fucking crying, you look ugly when you fucking cry." Trunks growled

Pan's heart fluttered, she took that asTrunks giving her a compliment.

"Um, Trunks did you bring the oxycodine?" Pan asked, trying not to sound eager, because she was beat for being to needy.

"Yeah, I did…enough for the both of us for the whole week, so don't use it all! Like last time." Trunks said as he threw the plastic bag on her lap.

Both of them sat down next each other and took a hit. Trunks was getting there, but Pan was there. She became a zombie, looking through half lidded eyes. Trunks found not only a playmate with Pan, but someone to use with. She was doing this in her own free will. The first time she used he told her that he didn't want her to do it; but Pan was stubborn trying to be all cool joined his habit.

"Are you ready Pan, I need your assistance." Trunks said as he undressed.

"mmhmm." Pan managed to respond.

* * *

"Ok, I'll do it…. You guys are my best friends, and I love you guys."Marron agreed.

"I need to set some ground rules. "Bra said in a serious tone.

"No sex or making out. That goes for you too Goten." Bra ordered

"You don't have to worry, babe." Goten said

"Deal." Marron agreed. "But what about Trunks?"

"You know him like me Marron, maybe even better… he'll either flip out and get clean to get you back… or flip out and binge till he kills himself…let's hope it's the first one either way, he's going to flip." Bra concluded.

"Ok…" Marron said

"Tomorrow go out to the world and show off Goten as your boyfriend. Make sure the paparazzi notice you… remember that West City hasn't seen your face since you left Trunks." Bra said as she climbed out of Marron's window, with Goten close behind.

"Ok, than…I'll visit you Bra tomorrow." Marron said

"Perfect, Mr. Porter as another meeting at capsule corp." Goten informed

"Alright, tomorrow it is." Marron said.

Goten and Bra took to the skies and Marron looked on as her friends disappeared into the night sky.

'Forgive me Trunks, for I am going to break your proud heart in a million pieces.' Marron sadly thought.

* * *

I hope everything works out. _


	10. Everybody hurts

Bra ripped up another celebrity magazine, that had Goten and Marron on the front page. She knew about the agreement, but it still made her blood boil. Some of the pictures made her feel so pissed off. Her eyes nearly popped out her head when she saw another magazine with Goten reaching in and grabbing Marron's ass. Goten seriously had some bad timing too, because he crept in her room, like he did every other night. Bra growled and threw the magazine at Goten's face.

"whoa. What's this?" Goten said as he pulled it off his face and examined the picture. He blushed and a cold sweat beaded down his back

He knew he was a dead man.

"you guys, have been 'dating' for the past month and a half, what else have you guys been doing behind the paparazzi's back not to mention mine!" bra shouted

"nothing, bra! We were just milking it for the camera." Goten said and he tried to hold bra's hand, but she quickly pulled it away.

"goten you're making me regret this…" bra grumbled.

"bra, I'm not cheating on you ok…I'll never grab her butt again… we just needed to do that because paparazzi haven't been not paying attention to us." Goten stated

"good excuse." Bra said.

"it kills me to not be able to see you on my days off…I'm forced to hang out with marron." Goten paused and looked towards bra's bedroom door "I got to go" goten said as he ran out the room to the balcony.

On cue trunks stumbled inside, bra's room.

"I see you didn't go out to party." Bra coldly said to her brother

"this back stabbing bastard and heartless bitch." Trunks slurred as he ripped a copy of zeni magazine.

"who?" bra acted dumb

"goten and MARRON!" trunks bellowed "THE BASTARD! Didn't have the balls to tell me he was fucking marron!"

Trunks turned around and stumbled down the hallway.

"where you going!" bra called out to her brother.

"out!" trunks slurred back

Goten walked back in bra's room.

"He just looks so terrible." Goten said

"yeah I know, we started his life saving process or sentenced him to death." Bra said and hugged her boyfriend, goten hugged her tightly. He knew the danger of this plan, he needs to be by bra's side and also marron's.

* * *

Pan walked to her grandparent's side of the house and sat down in their diningroom table. She took out her homework, and prayed that her grandmother can cut her some slack for not finishing it last night. She was too high to even walk up her room. She spent the night on her family livingroom couch.

'how the hell does trunks do it?' she thought, she knew that she was going to feel withdrawl symptoms soon. She begged kami that her body can hold out through her grandmother's homeschool session.

Chichi rushed in with grocieries in her arms and dropped them on the kitchen table and let out a tired sigh. She quickly walked in the dinningroom and sat next to her granddaughter and gave her a hug and a kiss. Pan couldn't help but smile; as far as she could remember her grandparents did more than her actual parents. Her grandfather's disappearance affected her greatly and she almost flunked out of school. Chichi helped her get back on her feet and pan was accepted back to school. Pan knew that this time around things would be very different.

"ok, let me see it." Chichi ordered and snatched the notebook from pan's grasp.

Chichi let out an aggravated sigh.

"pan, what time did you get home last night? And don't lie to ME!" chichi interrogated.

"late." Pan answered

"pan, you need to realize that and education is important and your friends come and go and that ed…"

"listen grandma! This is a waste of our time!"pan yelled.

"pan, your education is important for your parents and I. you don't want to grow up and be a bum!" chichi ranted

"no but I don't want to do this! I don't care about anything nor my parents and what they think! Grandma please don't lie to me ok, they don't care about me. I was required … but not desired…" pan countered.

"pan, you know that is not true." Chichi gasped

"oh please grandma, they don't miss me when I am gone, and when they try to act like parents they just get in my way!" pan exclaimed

"they are trying to stop your current lifestyle, if you haven't noticed it's killing you!" chichi countered.

"they should just butt out and so do you!" pan bellowed and left the dinning room like a bat out of hell.

Chichi silently cried in the empty room, just her sobs comforting her.

"my goku and I wanted you…" chichi sobbed quietly

* * *

Marron walked down the west city streets, with constant camera flashing her direction. She was not used to having this much popularity with the paparazzi. it was nice to be on the good side of the tabloids; than being the jealous, cheated on poor nameless girlfriend of trunks vegeta briefs. Life was pretty good, but the overwhelming guilt was the greatest challenge that marron couldn't get over.

She adjusted her pink hat and as she continued the long street. She was headed to the apartment where she and goten 'shared'. All paid for by bra herself. The deal was that marron lived there and goten comes by during the day and leaves during the night. The paparazzi eat all of this bullshit right up and from what she hears, trunks as well. To think goten just spends the whole time sleeping and or talking about bra.

She never in a million years would think that they would hook up. Goten was so hooked on Bra and on everything that she was. How could she have missed that especially that she's one of bra's best friends next to pan and she also lived in the compound. This was genuine and she envied them…

Trunks was like that when they were alone and when their relationship was going well. But it only took a couple of weeks. trunks would always fall back into the same routine. What she feels for him is real, and she hates herself for loving him and loving him still.

Marron walked into the lobby of the building and boarded one of the elevators. Tuning out the elevator music and counting the numbers as the elevator climbed the floors. As habit she walked dazedly to the apartment door and opened. She slipped off her shoes and put them aside. She picked up some things that were out of place and walked inside the bathroom. She looked at her face, examining it; checking to see if she had any blemishes or slight imperfections.

"you know, you never had a pimple or a cut on your face… your perfect." A gruff voice broke marron out of her thoughts.

She knew exactly who it was and she turned to see trunks' face.

"trunks! What are you doing here!" marron exclaimed her face turned into a scowl.

Trunks stood in front of her, slightly slouched and disheveled.

"I came to visit my best friend and the new girl in his life. It wasn't hard to find where you guys live, because you guys are flaunting yourselves, to the whole fucking world!" trunks growled.

"trunks, I have moved on, like you did… just that you choose another path." Marron explained

"why… WHY GOTEN!" trunks bellowed as he approached closer to marron.

She stood tall never flinching with every step he took.

"cause, goten is a gentle man, true to his words and I know he won't hurt me… unlike you trunks!" she yelled back and took a step forward herself. "you ruined my life! Now that I have an opportunity to be happy you're trying to ruin that too!" marron spat.

Trunks grabbed marron's shoulders and pulled her close.

"please marron, come back to me… I'll be good to you…" trunks said as he leaned over to kiss marron.

"NO!" Marron screamed as she squirmed out of his grip and pushed him away.

"don't you get it! That I don't want to be with you anymore! You hurt me way to many times! I just can't take it anymore! Get out trunks! Out of my life!" marron shrieked

Trunks growled loudly punching through the apartment wall. He stomped around angrily, he held back his anger.

"fuck you marron! You had to go with my best friend and both you assholes couldn't tell me! Cowards! Go be a fucking whore! See if I fucking care, just as much as you care about me and my decisions!" trunks bellowed

"I stepped aside and let you do what you please… even during our relationship!"marron yelled.

Trunks stayed quiet absorbing marron's words, that really sunk in deep… she was right and he knew it.

"please, trunks… let me be. If you say you that you love me; then let me be happy." Marron said as she placed her hand on trunks' shoulder; which trunks shrugged off.

Trunks walked to the door and turned to marron.

"your right, it's only fair…" trunks murmured before exiting.

Marron sobbed and shook. She had to be strong, trunks is so used to getting everything he wants. Not this time.

* * *

Downtown West City was full of activity with night walkers that would jump from club to club and streetwalkers that offered their expertise to any male that passed by.

Trunks sped walked through the city blocks down to his dealers ally. His dealer is always surprised to him; because he knew very well that the amount trunks takes can kill a normal man four times over. The dealer never hesitated to give trunks whatever he wanted, because trunks paid in full. Trunks passed by and gave a quick hand gesture the exchange was made.

Trunks needed to take a hit now, or he'll go mad…

Many things ran through his head and he started to question his own sanity. Angry thoughts towards the people he knew he loved and cared about him. he needed to suppress such anger.

Trunks walked in one of his favorite hot dancing spots in the city. he had his own VIP room, where he could take his hit and without the prying paparazzi can take snap shots of him.

The thumping of the base vibrated against his person as he walked through the dancing crowd. Pushing his accidentally pushing a young blonde woman down.

He looked down and for a split second he thought he pushed marron on the floor. He was so convinced that he fell to his knees to try to help the young woman up.

"Watch It Asshole!" she screeched and pulled her arm out of trunks' grip.

He shook his head, to clear his sight. He had to make it to the back VIP rooms. He hung his head low and sprinted the rest of the way there. He Opened the door and locked it before it even slammed behind him.

The room was sound proof, but he could hear the thumping through his head and ears. His body felt numb and monumentally ill. He had a cold sweat, wet and clamming skin.

'damn, withdrawl…' trunks grinned as he diagnosed himself.

"there is only one way to fix this" trunks said out loud.

He lifted one of the couch cushions where his stash was.

'I'm going to end it all.'

Trunks pulled out his phone and called the nightclub owner.

"hello." the club owner answered.

"could you please send me the most hottest ladies that are in tonight."

'why certainly sir."

With that arranged trunk threw his phone across the room; smashing it into pieces against a wall.

'I lost everything.'

Trunks took his first hit, feeling the drug go through his body.

"just a little more." trunks said as he got another hit ready.

'marron is gone forever… she'll be better off with goten.', That thought hurt him the most.

His head bobbed a little drifting into a sleep like state.

Then his head bounced back up.

"Didn't last that long" he said out loud as he got another hit ready.

'everyone will be better off without me'

Trunks took in a sharp inhale as he felt the heat burned throughout his body.

"fuck it" trunks mumbled, as his world around him started to dim and darkened.

'marron, I'm setting you free…'

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I'm Sorry I haven't been updating as much. Hoping on finishing this story soon!

-trugota87

ps: please review!


	11. Recovery and loses

Ok guys, once again I was late on posting some chapters again. I didn't just walk out on this story yet. One of the reasons I took awhile on posting chapters is that I had to prepare for my state test. I took it so now I have some free time, but now I have two jobs…. So my life has switched to hyper drive. I won't let you guys down though, I'll finish this story.

-trugota87

* * *

'Sobbing…'

Female sobbing… is what he heard. He slowly opened his eyes, but quickly closed them; the lights were just too bright for his eyes. He tried swallowing but he couldn't. He moved his fingers and his toe, making sure that he could move.

He attempted to open his eyes once more.

"He's… moving…" marron whispered to bulma as she leaned over and caressed trunks' face.

"My baby…" bulma sobbed

Trunks' eyes fluttered opened and struggled to get in focus. He couldn't make out the figure in front of him. Everything looked like looking through soft white lens and blurred… but the touch he knew who it was…

The warm caress of her palm and fingers on his right cheek and forehead; sent a tingling sensation down to his naval.

"M…ma….mar…Ron…" trunks murmured

Marron covered her mouth as she gasped bulma mimicked the gesture.

"My baby! Trunks honey, why?" bulma wept at trunks' bedside. "Why must you hurt yourself, you hurt mommy that way." Bulma sobbed.

"What happened?" trunks barely managed to form the sentence. He's throat was raw and it hurt.

"Trunks… you had an over dose…. you almost didn't make it." Marron said calmly. Not really sure how trunks will react to his near death experience.

"You're at the hospital wing of the compound sweetheart… you're going to be ok." Bulma informed her dazed son.

"Oh." Trunks responded coldly. It was his full intent to kill himself. But he didn't want to tell that to the people he cares the most about.

Maybe he was embarrassed that he didn't succeed.

'I should have gone into space and imploded…' trunks bitterly thought

A nurse came in running into the bedroom huffing and puffing. Then she looked right at bulma.

"Mrs. Brief, your needed at capsule corp." the nurse informed.

"Don't you see, I'm with MY SON!" bulma bellowed making trunks and marron flinch.

"I... I... I… I know, ma'am… but they told me it was urgent." The nurse stuttered.

Bulma exhaled deeply and growled.

"Fine… marron you can hold the fort for me right?"

"Of course." Marron assured.

Bulma nodded, stood up, collected her belongings, caressed her son's hand and walked off.

Trunks watched as his mother disappeared out his hospital room door. He turned to look at Marron; who was looking down avoiding eye contact. They both sat there in silence not knowing what to say to the other.

"Trunks… do you remember anything that have happened to you?" Marron asked breaking the silence.

Trunks looked into her icy blue eyes.

"Why are you here… after… what…" trunks asked

"So, you do remember what happened… Oh trunks, I'm sorry!" marron wailed and fell into a hopeless heap on top of trunks' chest.

"About what…? Please marron, don't cry…" trunks begged as he struggled to sit up.

Marron sobbed into trunks' chest wetting his hospital gown, clutching its fabric in her hands. Trunks reach out and grabbed her hand and picked up her chin with his other hand.

Marron looked into trunks' eyes, there she saw it… and she knew what it was. The look he would give her after a fight and reconciling embrace.

"You hurt yourself because of me, and I am sorry." Marron sobbed.

"No… you were right… you had to live your life." Trunks answered caressing her cheek and brushing away her tears.

Marron and trunks' gazed broke off and turned to look towards the footsteps at the door. Bra and goten walked in. trunks' expression harden, he was still angry.

"What are you doing here?!" trunks demanded

"I… came here to see my friend." Goten answered as he walked closer to trunks' bed.

"Ha!" trunks scoffed

"Please trunks…" bra pleaded as she stood next to Goten.

"You can stay here bra, but he can leave." Trunks ordered

"Trunks, please." Marron tried her luck.

"No, I want him fucking gone! You're lucky that I didn't tell you leave too!" Trunks spat.

"Get the Fuck out!" trunks demanded spewing venom in her words.

"Alright… I'll leave… see you guys later…" Goten said as he turned a heal to leave.

"Bye trunks." Goten said as he walked out the room

Bra and marron watched as Goten made his exit. They felt the sadness in his words.

"Trunks, he's your friend and he came here to see you…" bra stated firmly.

"He is not MY FRIEND!" trunks bellowed

Marron and bra were taken back from Trunks' reaction.

"Trunks!" marron gasped

"You and Goten ruined it!" trunks bitterly said as he pulled his hand away from marron's hand.

"Trunks… what we had, was ruined by your actions… you don't know who your real friends are and who really cares and loves you!" marron countered

"Do you know who found you trunks? Goten and your father!" marron bellowed

Trunks laid stun. His eyes fixated on marron's tear filled crystal blue eyes. Then he started remembering what happened that night.

* * *

The room was filled with women laughing and moaning. Trunks was drinking heavily, taking huge swigs from his vodka bottle. The room was shifting, like if he was on a ship and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He's body tingled, finger tips were numb and also was he's face. He was there he could feel it.

All he could feel during the next few moments was heat. He was hot, and he was sweating up a storm. He unbuttoned his collar. He knew that he doesn't have that much time; his heart was racing faster and faster; jumping out of his chest, cold sweat running down his back and damping his lavender hair.

The party was at its peak. The music was loud and the bass was thumping through his head, but it still didn't mute the beating of his heart.

The room started to spin. Concerned, trunks walked along the room walls; leaning against them. His guests danced, drank, smoked, took hits and had sex; not paying any attention to trunks.

Trunks took his left hand and placed it above his heart. Feeling faint, hot and cold; he smiled, knowing that this was it.

Two hours earlier…

Goten turned down the hallway to the apartment, he and marron shared.

'Another rough night on the couch.' Goten inwardly grumbled as he searched for the keys.

Marron swung opened the apartment door hitting Goten right on his left temple, denting the metal door. Goten shook his head in surprise and setting his gaze on marron.

"Oh! Goten! You have to find trunks! Stop him before he does something stupid!" marron pleaded, while grabbing his arms and shaking them. Her eyes were red and tears streaming down her tear stained cheeks. There was no telling how long she had been crying.

"What happened?" Goten asked he walked through the apartment door pulling marron in and closing the door behind them. He didn't want the neighbors to hear any of their conversations. Who knows if there was a paparazzi lurking among them.

"He came by… and demanded me to come back with him… and I said no, that I'm trying to move on; because he moved on…. With that said he said that it was only fair." Marron recanted

"So, he gave up?" Goten concluded, arching his thick eyebrow.

"Yes." Marron answered, cupping her face with the palms of her hands. She started to quietly sob into them.

Goten turned around and headed to the apartment door. Marron ran to him and grabbed his arm, getting goten's attention.

"What do you think he's going to do Goten?" marron asked.

"You already know, that's why you're crying." With that said Goten opened the door and left.

Marron slumped down the apartment linoleum floor and wept.

"Bra was right, what we were doing was risky…"Marron cried out.

Goten ran between buildings. Flying out the window was out of the question. He didn't want the paparazzi see him leaving marron during the night. Once he was in a dark alley way he took flight. He needed help…

Goten landed in front of Capsule Corporation and sprinted to towards the entrance. He was stopped in his tracks; when he saw vegeta calmly walk out of capsule corp.

"Vegeta… I need your help." Goten said in between breaths

Vegeta walked towards Goten and scowled at him, making him nervous. He knows vegeta can smell his fear.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing." Vegeta bluntly admitted.

Two hours later….

Trunks fell to the floor, the party goers crowded around him. They just stood there, not knowing what to do with the fallen rich boy. His heart was pumping and his blood was surging in his ears. He couldn't hear what was going on; but vegeta just kicked the door in, showing no petty to those behind the metal door, he pushed through the crowd towards his son; Goten close behind.

Vegeta placed his hand on trunks' shoulder blade giving some of his life force.

'This should be enough to get you through boy.' Vegeta thought

"Trunks! Can you hear me!?" Goten shouted through the music's pounding bass.

Trunks remained unresponsive.

"He needs help!" Goten shouted as he grabbed trunks' arm with his right hand and putting over his shoulder.

"Let's take him home!" Vegeta ordered as he blasted a hole through the suite's wall, making his own exit.

* * *

"Trunks, if it wasn't for Goten and your father… you wouldn't be here." Marron concluded.

Trunks laid there in stunned silence, not knowing what to say or even think in that matter. Yes, he was still angry; but most of that went away.

"Marron… I don't know what to say." trunks admitted.

"Well, Goten is your friend…" marron answered

"No matter what…" bra added as she sat at the foot of trunks' bed.

Trunks' eyes welled up with tears.

"But why… marron, why Goten?" Trunks pitifully asked

Bra and marron looked at each other, both not really knowing what to say.

"We have discussed this, when you came by the apartment… he makes me happy." Marron replied.

Trunks just looked at marron. Searching her face for the real answer, but her face was stone cold serious.

"I don't want to believe it, you know." Trunks bluntly said

'Is he calling out my bluff?!' marron thought

"Well trunks, I think it's serious; because they're living together for awhile now." Bra quickly added.

Marron knew that Bra had the perfect poker face. Just for the fact that she is keeping her relationship with Goten under wraps.

"Do you love him?" trunks asked; tear streaming down his pale cheeks.

"Well, I have feelings for him…yes." marron responded, it was a half a lie. She did love Goten, like a brother; who she was playing house with.

She could see trunks was breaking. He's jaw muscles twitched and his lips quivered. He was trying his best to hold in his sobs.

"Marron, do you still love me? Please tell me the truth!" trunks cried out.

"Trunks' take it easy." Bra said walking over to his bed side. Trunks silenced her, when he raised his hand to her face.

Marron remained hesitant; she never liked lying to anyone.

"Marron, please answer the question!" trunks pleaded.

"You shouldn't be talking about this difficult topic, you just woke up just a couple of minutes ago!" bra reminded her brother.

"Please… tell me…" trunks asked once more.

Marron stood there silent. Bra looked at marron and she knew that marron couldn't take it.

"The amount of love that I have for you is un-measureable, but it doesn't outweigh my judgment anymore." Marron paused and looked down, but quickly looked up and set her gaze into trunks' eyes.

"You want the truth I'll give you it. Well, some of the truth at least trunks… I love you. I just can't be with someone who will just have me around as an item… I think you love me… you never told me that you do… you shower me with gifts, but you know that I never was in this relationship for any kind of status or nobility… I was with you because I love you, now I just don't want to be with someone who cheats on me and who is hooked on drugs… if you really love me trunks, prove it! Change! Make yourself better! Make me want to be with you and realize that you are changed! I'll go back with you, I promise!" marron was sobbing after her monologue.

Bra stood in awe, feeling a bit awkward that she was witnessing such a scene. Trunks lay astonished, dumbfounded with marron's words which were all true. This was something that was bound to happen with the series of events that have passed. He knew he had to get better, he knew he had to change all those months ago when marron first walked out on him.

"Marron, if I get better, get my career as President in capsule corp. back on its feet, will you drop everything and marry me." Trunks asked, making bra and marron both gasp.

"You're serious…?" marron struggled to push out her lips.

"As a heart attack." Trunks smirked

Sending chills up and down marrons back. He gave her that look, the look that she adored; that defined his manhood, hell even sayianhood. She gulped; she couldn't believe that he still had this effect on her.

"Yes, I will…but you know what you need to say when the time comes… and when you say the words, in that moment… I'm yours." Marron said as if she was signing her fate.

* * *

After a week of being in the hospital, trunks was getting used to the idea of being sober. His anger towards himself and Goten was slowly diminishing. His anger with Goten was boiling down faster than the anger he had for himself. He felt guiltier of what he had been doing. Especially towards pan, after he found out about Goten and marron. He knew he had to end the game, say that he was sorry and offer pan help to get off drugs.

That's why he was here in mount pauz. To see pan one last time, he knew it was for the best. He got a lot of weird stares landing in front of the son's house. His license was revoked during his strung out days, so flying is his means of transportation.

He took out his phone and enters pan's number.

-Hello?-

-yeah, it's me. Come out.-

Pan came out the front door. She stumbled a little bit on the one step leading to the front yard.

"Trunks, you're back, I've heard you almost bit the dust…" pan said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Oh by the way, my parents are out and grandma had to lay down… she felt faint after yelling at me." Pan winked and smiled.

Trunks felt a bit disgusted by her appearance and her forwardness. He had to tell her.

"I know pan that I'm the last person to be telling you to get sober; because I am the one who got you into this life style. But you should…" trunks said as he pulled her of him.

"Wait? You're kami now?" pan said in a sarcastic tone

"No, but I'm here to tell you, the game is over… I don't need you anymore… I'm ready to get my life back and which includes marron…" trunks bluntly said

Pan's jaw dropped open. Shocked at what he had just said to her.

"Don't tell me you thought this was forever. I did tell you before this game started it, that I made the rules; I end it when I want to. I'm just sorry I dragged you into my world pan… I really am." Trunks explained

"No! You can't leave me trunks! Not when I started to feel that this was right!" pan screamed.

"No! That's where you are wrong; you tricked yourself to think that this was right… I knew you would follow what I said, because you had this school girl crush on me pan." Trunks said as he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to make some sense into her

"NO!" pan screamed as she shook off his hands

"I love you! I did everything you told me to do! Now you're leaving me, because I'm one of the reasons of your life turning to shit! Get this right trunks I was fine with just admiring your ass, knowing that I won't be having you! You came to me!" pan bellowed

"Yeah, once drunk off my ass and I tried to take control and leave, but you seduced me!" trunks countered

"OH POOR BABY! Now I raped you! You could have never returned like you did that night! Then I would have never sustained your fucking beatings!"Pan screeched.

"I know what I did was wrong, but know I'm trying to make it right. By telling you it's over, to get off the shit I brought on to you that I can't see you until you're better and we put what has happened between behind us." Trunks sternly said.

"Fuck you! You think you are better than me, in everything! Fuck you! Get out of my fucking life!" pan screamed.

"BUT!" trunks started

"NO! Don't worry, I won't tell what happened between us, if that's what's worrying you; wouldn't want to ruin your rep even more. Just fucking leave me alone, you won't hear from me and that's a promise!" with that said pan sprinted back inside the house and slamming the door.

Trunks stood quiet, trying to absorb what just happened; after a few moments though he took to the air.

Chichi heard the commotion and ran downstairs and ran into a sobbing pan at the entrance. Pan looked up at her grandmother with swollen red eyes.

"What… did… you… hear…?" pan sobbed

"Enough… enough to know what was going on with you…" chichi responded.

"That's not all, you know…" pan sniffed

"What else is there, that I should know?" chichi calmly asked

Pan smiled weakly.

"I'm pregnant." Pan laughed.

Chichi just looked at her granddaughter, in disbelief. She knew that her granddaughter has become a pathological liar lately, but she knew…

'She's not lying' chichi started crying as pan continued to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Bulma sat at her desk in her office, reading through the company's report. Expanding to the United States was put on hold; since Trunks' fall from grace. Bulma struggled to keep trunks' 'problem' a secret, but nothing can't be kept secret for too long.

Bulma's desk was covered with folders of different reports, surprisingly in neat piles. While looking through the stacks, she noticed everything in order and even forms signed. Some signed by herself and the others by trunks himself. He did as promised, capsule corp. was starting to hit the top once again.

Bulma's eyes filled with tears of happiness. Her son was back on the settle.

"Hey mom, I got this form for you to sign and I have meeting to attend to in thirty minutes, but I'm pretty sure I'll be able to have lunch with you and bra." Trunks said as he handed the manila folder to his mother.

"For lunch? It's would be nice, because Bra has been too busy to have lunch with me for the past month or so." Bulma said as she signed the form.

"Oh Really? Too bad, well you won't be alone anymore." Trunks said as he grabbed the folder.

"Trunks…"

"Yes mother."

"What's the meeting about?"Bulma asked

"Oh it's a meeting for the expansion of Capsule corp. duh…" trunks smiled

"Really!?" bulma exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm planning to expand to the U.S., as planned mother." Trunks informed.

"Well, when were you planning to tell me this?" bulma laughed lightly

"Well, it was a surprise mom. I wanted to start construction to the second capsule corporation. It will look just like this one; I'll just live there. The construction will start today and will end in six months. Money can make any man move fast." Trunks smiled even wider, he enjoyed his mother's facial expression.

"It sounds like a good plan, but are you going to live there by yourself trunks?" bulma asked her face filled with concern.

"I think so for a little bit mom; I'm actually planning on overseeing the construction. Making sure that it would be perfect for my future." Trunks answered.

"Oh. So you're leaving me?" bulma asked a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh mom, you knew the day will come." Trunks laughed

"Oh I know." Bulma huffed

* * *

For the past six months or so, vegeta had been training in some other galaxy. Trunks was supervising the birth of the new capsule corporation in the States. Bulma, angry with vegeta leaving without saying a word, got up and took a flight to Bermuda. Bra and goten had been taking the opportunity to spend as much time together as possible.

Bra had everything under control, but she made sure capsule corp. closed at 7pm. She was never fond of over working, her employees thanked her for it. She knows her easy going nature towards her employees will bite her in the ass one day.

Goten finally had the time off he needed; because Mr. Porter reconciled with his son. Mr. Porter tried his best to create a relationship and lost time, with his son's family. Goten had all this awesome time off and he spent most of it with his sayian princess.

Goten held bra tight in his arms and she wrapped one slender leg over his muscular legs. They were both enjoying their new found freedom that they had together.

"Goten" bra sighed

"Hmm." Goten answered

"Take me and claim me." Bra said almost sounded demanding

"Huh?" goten said as he sat up.

"Oh, don't act dumb Goten; I'm ready to be officially yours." Bra smiled sweetly, but she had a growing concern, because goten's face was fixed on a stunned expression.

"Bra, you wanted to be mated?" Goten asked with an arched eyebrow

"We'll of course third-classman." Bra giggled nudging goten with her shoulder.

"What about vegeta and trunks for the first time in months, we are starting to have a friendship." Goten reluctantly said, he knew that he was hurting his princess.

Bra remained silent for a moment, looking into goten's eyes. She was in disbelief, that goten was turning yellow on her.

It was turning her off.

"Are you kidding me Goten?!" bra growled, making goten flinch.

"We are fucking and have a connection. I can hear your fucking thoughts! I can feel what you're feeling, and I know you do the same! What's the difference if they catch us now!" bra blew here top

"like you said I'm a third class-man; your father would have me disemboweled and have my innards drawn in front of me before quartering me for defiling and mating with you!" goten countered

Bra stood up from her bed fuming. Goten knew the sayian princess was pissed. She had her parents temper and she was a demon when she was pissed; not the cool and collected brother.

"Then they should do that to you for being a coward!" bra Screamed

"Hey! I crossed the line! Don't you think that was ballsy enough?!" goten matched her volume level.

"NO, it was DUMB!" bra bellowed "you don't want to be a man and seal the deal with me." Bra growled as she collected goten's clothes.

"Please bra, don't do this. We were happy until you brought the mating ritual." Goten begged.

"No, I want more goten, I'm starting to feel used." Bra admitted

"How am I making you feel used? I tell you I love you, I risk my life to be here with you, and I don't want to die just yet."

"Then you're not worthy for my love or affection. Sayian suitors need to be ready for battle whether they might die in the process." Bra said as she threw his clothes at him.

"Bra, seriously I'm not ready for that kind of leap of fate. I want to be with you that is for sure…" goten assured as he got up and tried to make bra look into his eyes.

She pushed him away. It hurt him, the simple action, made his heart shatter. Bra's eyes filled with tears.

"Goten you have worked and you are able to support a woman no problem, but your sayian side you're so soft. You need to grow a back bone!" bra held back sobs.

"So you want a warrior huh! It's time of peace, excuse me for just making sure our lives will be normal PRINCESS!" goten bellowed his hot breath blowing her bangs.

Goten put his clothes on and left bra's room. Bra let her tears fall and she cried quietly. Goten ran down the stairs, speed walked through the living courters of capsule corporation and left through the front entrance.

'I can't believe this. What's the matter with me… mating with her is what I've always wanted, ever since I fell in love with her.' Goten racked his mind as he walked towards the apartment building that he and marron shared.

Goten was greeted by the doorman, goten was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't acknowledge the doorman. Once in the elevator he sobbed, whipping his eyes, not letting any tear go down. He couldn't control his shaking body. Thank kami that no one was in the elevator with him.

'Is it over?' goten asked himself as he shuffled out the elevator. He walked in the apartment and didn't even notice that marron was cooking.

"Oh hi goten!" marron greeted and she was straining the noodles.

Goten didn't answer he just plopped the coach and sat in silence. That concerned marron and she walked into the living room with her apron still on.

"Goten what's the matter?" marron asked and sat next to goten.

"Nothing's wrong." Goten quickly answered

Marron knew something was wrong and her first clue was that goten was hiccuping, from sobbing so much.

"Something happened goten, you're a wreck!" marron stated the obvious.

"Marron, I'm I a coward?" goten asked

"What kind of question is that? When there is trouble you and every z fighter get into gear to save the day." Marron answered.

"no, when it comes to love?" goten asked

Marron sat there pensive.

"No the romance that you have with bra is a crazy one, anyone with the right mind will leave it." Marron answered.

"I'm scared of facing vegeta and trunks… should I be?" goten asked

Marron sat and thought about it a little bit

"Well, yes… of course. I would, but you love bra and that should give you courage right?" marron semi answered

"That's what I'm struggling to understand." Goten admitted

"What happened?" Marron asked

"I love bra with all that I am, my human side and sayian side love her, wants her. It should be so strong that I wouldn't care who comes in my way." Goten said.

Marron sat and looked at goten, not really knowing what to say.

"I love her, what's wrong with me. I shouldn't be scared of trunks or vegeta; they should be viewed as objects in my way of my objective. Fuck this shit! I want to be with her no matter what…" goten said.

Marron was moved by his words… goten looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks for hearing me out marron; I might sound like a nut to you. I have to prove myself to her and honor her by risking my life in battle for …" goten was cut off by marron's lips.

Without thinking marron kissed goten. Goten gently pushed her off him.

"Oh my kami, I'm sorry… I just was so moved by your words goten… I felt like trunks was telling me those words…like if he was going to do those things for me… I'm sorry." Marron said as she hides her blushing face.

"Listen marron, it never happened… but I'm leaving…" goten said as he got up and went to the living room closet and pulled out his duffle bag.

"Where are you going?" marron asked following goten around the apartment as he collected his clothes and material things.

"I'm going to prepare myself…" goten answered stuffing his bag.

"For what?" marron asked

Goten's jaw muscles twitched a bit as he tied the opening of the duffle bag.

"I'm going to train… I'm not worthy of taking a princess for a mate… so I'm going to prepare myself to prove my worth to her, her brother and her father…" goten answered as he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door.

Marron ran to the door and watching him in the elevator. She had an overwhelming guilt shower over her.

'What's the matter with me, bra is my friend…' marron thought as she closed the door.

* * *

Bra hugged her pillow as she wept into it.

'If I told him how I felt, why do I feel so bad.' Bra thought.

Bra sobbed.

'I wish my mother was here, I just feel so guilty.' Bra thought as she blew her nose.

'I think I was too hard on him… I feel so stupid.' Bra hugged her pillow tighter. Bra looked at her telephone.

'I should call him…' bra reached for her phone and dialed his number. She was surprised that it went straight to voice mail.

-Goten here! Leave a message and I'll get back to ya!-

-Beep-

"Goten, I'm sorry… I was happy before the fight and I still want to be with you because I love you and you still make me happy, can you forgive me?" with that said bra hung up and wiped her tears.

'Maybe he's back home at mount puaz' bra thought as she dialed the Son house number.

It only rang two times.

-hello, this is the Son residence. Who, do I owe the pleasure too?-

-Hi, chichi, it's bra.-

-Well, what a pleasant surprise-

-yes, it is. I haven't heard from you in months how are you chichi?-

-oh well, you know the same.-

-How's pan haven't seen or talked to her in a whole year.-

-oh, she's ok… she really doesn't want to talk to anyone really.-

-oh, I hear ya… I know how she gets… I really didn't call to talk with pan chichi.-

-Well, who are you looking for sweetie?-

-Umm… is goten there?-

-I haven't seen goten in a whole month, poor boy works a lot. I sometimes wonder if he is going to find a nice girl and settle down. It's been such a long time since I heard the small pitter patter of little feet.-

-Yeah… ok then… if he does show up can you tell him that I called and I need to talk to him about something.-

-Ok child… is everything ok, you sound tired or like if you have cold?-

-yeah, allergies. - Bra lied, blowing her nose.

-Ok, get better... and I'll tell him, oh and by the way tell your mother that she needs to call me!-

-No prob chichi, goodbye.-

-Bye sweetie-

Both hung up simultaneously… bra let out a deep and heavy sigh. Goten didn't run home like he usually did when things didn't go well. Her guilt became heavier on her shoulders and she sobbed, hugging her legs close to her chest.

* * *

Chichi walked back to the kitchen and took off her apron.

'Pitter patter of little feet…' chichi thought as in cue pan walked in. she started wear sweats and bigger shirts, in efforts to hide her growing condition. It surprised her that gohan and videl haven't noticed their daughter's problem. At least Pan calmed down with the drugs, just for the baby. Her attitude still needed adjustments.

Pan was angry with the world. Chichi can't get any information on how the baby came to happen. Chichi vaguely believes that trunks could be the father; Ever since she overheard the heated discussion a couple of months ago.

"Pan, come here…I need to talk to you." Chichi called from the kitchen.

Pan scowled and huffed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Pan are you going to tell him?" chichi asked

"Tell what to whom?" pan said with an attitude

"Don't act dumb! The growing problem that trunks left you to deal with." Chichi angrily said.

"I told you no." pan said as she turned to exit the kitchen; trying to run away from the reality that she couldn't wake up from.

"What about your parents, they need to know…" chichi said while going after her.

"NO! I don't want them to know, grandma I'm going to leave this place and I want you to come with me!" pan said

"What! No way! You're trying to run away from your problems! You need to attack them head on and you need trunks for support." Chichi said to try to get some sense back into pan's head.

"No! I don't want to! Trunks will never see his kid ever, ever, never, ever, ever!" pan screeched

"Pan, you can't do that to your child, it needs know who's it's father is… it's going to ask questions and lying just builds up and the truth would always shine through!" chichi yelled

"Either way grandma, I'm leaving whether you are coming or not!" pan yelled back and ran up the stairs. Chichi followed pan up to her room.

"Pan please don't do this!" chichi begged

Pan didn't say anything just packed up her clothes in her book bag. Chichi knew that no matter what she was going to go, so chichi ran to her room and packed up her things and caught up with pan at the door.

"Panny, we can just go in and forget about the whole thing talk with your mother and father, we'll just say that you don't know his name and slowly tell everyone who the real father is." Chichi said

"No, I'm leaving…" with that said pan started walking towards the woods. Chichi followed her granddaughter.

'I'll be damned if I lose her!' chichi said to herself as she ran up to her granddaughter.

* * *

poor chichi... goku runs out on her and the only thing that is keeping her happy is her granddaughter. :/

-trugota87


	12. Reunited and it feels so good

Ok, it's a new chapter!

-trugota87

* * *

Goten stood looking out of Bra's balcony. Bra sat on her bed looking at him. His pensive expression with deep lines on his brow gave bra the idea that he was worried about something. She didn't want to disturb him, but the silence was killing her.

"What's the matter?" Bra asked her mate.

"I can't sense Pan." Goten answered still looking out the balcony.

"Yeah she's suppressing it. She's always been good at suppressing her power level to mimic one of a weak human." Bra stated a matter of fact.

"My mother's ki is so tiny I can't decipher it from any human." Goten sighed.

"She's got to be ok; pan would never let anything happen to Chichi. I know she loves her grandparents deeply. When Goku left she was crushed and was never the same after that." Bra said.

Bra remembered the nights she had consoled her friend Pan; that is when they were friends. The next thing Pan did after that was to shut down and stop talking to her and Marron.

"Yeah, but I can't help but worry." Goten said as he walked over to bra and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, me too." Bra said as she hugged Goten from behind, pressing her bare breasts against his back.

"I feel it growing you know." Goten said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"Oh, me too." Bra giggled and caressed her abdomen.

"Crossing the bloodlines wasn't a bad idea after all." Goten chuckled and caressed Bra's abdomen.

"I love you." Bra said

"Ditto." Goten said as he got to his feet and started looking for his clothing

"Where are you going?" Bra asked as she stretched out on her bed.

"To look for your father." Goten said with a serious look on his face.

"Let him come here, don't rain on his home again sex with my mother." Bra yawned

"Yeah that's right I wouldn't want to be interrupted either." Goten said in a low husky voice kissing down bra's neck, licking the bite mark.

* * *

Trunks and Marron laughed and giggled as they kissed passionately up the stairs to the bedrooms. Marron pulled off trunks' suit jacket as she tasted his lips on hers. Once Trunks' arms were free, he reached and grabbed Marron's head and kissed her deeply, stroking her cheeks with his fingers. Marron sighed, she felt like she was in a dream like state.

'If this is a dream, I never want to wake up from it.' Marron thought and trunks hugged her tightly; like if he let go, she would disappear.

Trunks broke away from the kiss he looked into Marron's half lidded crystal blue eyes.

"I love you Marron." Trunks whispered in Marron's ear.

Marron's heart was up lifted with excitement. That's what she had longed for and she was receiving it. Trunks the man she loved and chose to be with; the one who cheated on her and made her worry for his well being was finally saying the words that she always wanted to hear come out from his mouth. They were standing in front of trunks' bedroom door. The both of them knew that there was no turning back on their words after going through that door and closing it.

"I love you too trunks." Marron whispered

"I'm sorry for what I put you through… I really am so sorry." Trunks said his ocean blue gaze cutting in her gaze.

"I forgive you trunks, you know why?" Marron replied

"Why?" Trunks asked

"Because I love you and I want to be with you forever." Marron answered and she hugged her prince.

"Aww babe." Trunks said as he hugged his Marron.

Trunks stopped and looked around; which puzzled Marron.

"What's the matter?" Marron asked but was silenced with his index finger on her lips.

Trunks sprinted to his sister's room and swung the door open and had the shock of his life.

"I love you bra!" Goten grunted as he climax.

"I love you too, Goten!" Bra moaned loudly

Trunks eyes were burned with the image of his best friend's and his sister's body grinding against each other. What happened next, he blanked out…

Bra was in bliss after having another great orgasm, when Goten was suddenly pulled off her by an infuriated trunks. Bra screamed as trunks landed punches to Goten face, who was too stunned to fight back. Trunks kicked Goten through the balcony glass doors. Goten stopped his hurdling flight in the air. The cool wind caressing his naked body, he trained for this moment, but he wasn't going to do this naked.

"Hey Trunks time out!" Goten called out and he looked at bra's direction and smiled.

Bra saw his smile and took a very visible sigh of relief.

"Hey babe, can you toss me something to cover this up." Goten called out and pointing to his exposed manly hood.

Bra got up with her bed sheet wrapped around herself and found his pants, rolled it up into a ball and threw it at goten; who caught it and smiled.

"Thanks babe!" he said as he pulled his pants back up. He looked at trunks and sighed a bit. "Ok, let's go."

"What that fuck! She's my sister! You son of a bitch!" trunks bellowed as he charge goten.

"I did nothing wrong to her trunks!" goten yelled as he blocked every blow "I fell in love with her and so did she!" goten continued as he ducked and avoided another hit "she than gave herself to me and I made her my mate!" goten said but wasn't quick enough to avoid a punch in the mouth.

"Shut up! You're not worthy of her affections!" trunks bellowed and threw more punches and kicks that connected to goten's body ending his combination with drop kick to the head.

Trunks floated in the sky looking down at the dirty cloud that was clearing up and saw that goten was still standing.

"I can't believe I heard that! You were with Marron weren't you?!" trunks shouted

Goten just stood there spitting out blood checking if all his teeth were intact.

"Yeah I was, but it was all a front, because the truth is that I was with Bra. I see you're with marron, congratulations." Goten said happily as he thumbs up marron and she smiled.

"What?!" trunks shouted

"Yeah, we did it to save your life; because we knew you would be jealous, hit rock bottom and want to get me back… it worked out just fine." Marron said and gave trunks a sweet smile.

"So you weren't with marron, but fucking bra this whole time?" trunks asked

"It's sounds terrible the way you said it but yes, I've been with your sister for more than a year." Goten informed.

"She's confused, she doesn't love you! She's too young to know what love is! She never lived out in the real world and you think that she loves you? No way, to her it's just a fling. Don't worry she'll get tired of you goten, just you wait." Trunks sneered

"Trunks that's not true and I don't appreciate you talking to him like that!" bra growled

"Your too young to be in love with anybody; especially when he is almost ten years older than you!" trunks spat back

"Trunks, he's only five years older than me and like you're the one to talk! You've been horsing around with many girls! I never stood in your way and I should have because marron is a dear friend of mine but because you are my brother and you are your own person and I never nagged you! You have no right to tell me who I can be with and what to do in my own life!" Bra countered

"You're my sister and you are my responsibility!" trunks bellowed

"Trunks, I love him and now he is my mate and its forever." Bra screamed

"You guys are really mated huh?" trunks grumbled

"Yes" bra, goten and marron said in unison

"Well, I guess I have to respect the tradition right." Trunks calmly said as he stood in a fight stance and smirked.

Goten smiled, he knew now that trunk has accepted it. There was no way to fight it and he knew it was true.

"Ready when you are trunks!" goten said and took his stance.

"Oh, by the way goten, you broke the bro code. That means I get more than a few punches in." trunks said with a scary look in his eyes; which made goten cringe a little bit.

Trunks punched goten in the face making goten fall back a few steps. Goten shook his head to get his eyes into focus, but it was too late cause trunks close lined him slamming his head down into the concrete. Trunks kicked goten's side sending him flying a few yards away.

Trunks grinned thinking that goten had enough and started to walk towards the compound. That's when he noticed that bra was still looking at the direction goten landed and she was smiling. He looked and saw that goten was dusting himself off and walking towards him. Trunks smirked 'maybe goten wasn't as soft as I thought.'

"So you are up for more." Trunks poked fun

"Nah, I gave you, your bro code hits… now the fight really begins." Goten grinned while trunks' smirk dissolved into a frown.

What goten really didn't know is that trunks basically gave it all he's got. Trunks didn't want to show just yet that he was out of tricks. He knew that he has become soft and didn't think about the future in the fighting department.

Goten dashed towards his friend and landed a hit on trunks nose; that made him fall back. Trunks quickly recovered but barely block an onslaught of punches and combination kicks. Trunks managed to throw in some good hits but goten had the upper hand. That's when trunks knew that goten was prepared to fight against him and his father. Goten wasn't even breaking a sweat, it scared him.

'He's worthy to be with my sister.' Trunks thought as he was kicked into the side of capsule corp.

Trunks pushed the rubble off him and slowly stood on his feet. He looked on as goten flew towards him and stopped short in front of him. Breaking the wind and the sound of the air made trunks' ears pop. He wasn't even going to try turning into a super saiyan. There was no telling how much goten has ascended. Trunks felt weak and incompetent, he's father warned him of the day that his training will be put the test. Today was that day and he failed miserable. Trunks looked at goten with his swollen eye and smirked.

"You know, goten you made my father right… you can totally make me bow to you, but you didn't" trunks painfully admitted.

"Of course you're my friend bro; I wouldn't humiliate you like that." Goten smiled

"That's what I like to hear. You are worthy of my sister… and I guess I wouldn't have it any other way… it could have been some asshole human that would never be able to protect her…" trunks said as he wiped the blood of his bottom lip.

"You socked me good a couple of times though." Goten laughed rubbing his sore chin

"Did I now." Trunks smiled

"Yeah with the bro code hits." Goten laughed louder

"All funny stuff a sided goten… take care of my sister, would you? It's not that huge of a responsibility; especially if there is no more saiyan empire" trunks asked

"I love her trunks, and she is going to be in my sights for as long there is life in my body." Goten responded.

Trunks hugged his best friend while bra and marron clapped.

"Sorry man, for being a dick lately and thank you for not giving up on me." Trunks whispered into goten's ear.

"Always man, you're my bro." goten replied as he tighten the embrace.

"Hey you guys!" bra shouted from her balcony with her bed sheets wrapped around her. "You did a number on the compound! Mom won't be pleased!"

"Yeah, we know… neither will be dad when he hears about your union with goten." Trunks stated as he dusted off his clothing.

"You don't need to tell me, because I already know!"

They all turned and saw vegeta floating in the air with bulma in his arms. Goten's heart was pounding, the time was now.

"Is there something you want to tell me?! In my face that is!" vegeta bellowed as he placed bulma on the ground.

"Oh my kami! The compound!" bulma gasped

"I have the answer for your question, vegeta." Goten said as he stepped forward.

"Really…" vegeta asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"I have claimed your daughter as my mate and I have trained for the right to have her." Goten informed and stood tall with no fear.

"YOU WHAT!" vegeta bellowed, fists clenched and knuckles whitened.

"Goten! Really!" bulma screeched in excitement.

"Yes bulma." Goten flatly said

"Really! Bra!" bulma again screeched

"Yes, mom I did!" bra answered rolling her eyes.

"Your grandmother is going to freak! She'll love the news, there's so much preparing to do!"Bulma jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"Bulma! That's QUITE ENOUGH!" vegeta barked, making bulma stop and scowl at him.

"Well, why!?" bulma shouted with an attitude.

"THIS SON OF A THIRD CLASSMEN CLOWN AND A SCREECHING HARPY; **FUCKED** MY DAUGHTER!" vegeta bellowed as he took into the air, the wind blowing bulma off her feet and fall flat on her ass.

Goten looked up and followed vegeta. Vegeta's scream echoed bouncing off nearby buildings and through goten's ears. A light flashed blinding goten for a split second and he looked up towards vegeta. He was surrounded by a Yellow light and he was hot like a second sun in the sky. Goten gulped a little, he almost started to question his training; because now he realized, that he was going to fight Vegeta… unbound and super pissed off. Vegeta looked down at goten if he were trash, making goten feel intimidated. Goten stood tall and defiant which infuriated vegeta more. Vegeta disappeared and goten quickly closed his eyes and concentrated and tried to focus on vegeta's energy. Goten snapped his neck to the side and saw vegeta's fist connect to his face, in that millionth of a second goten transformed into a super sayian just to withstand the blow. Vegeta watched in sick satisfaction, as goten's body rolled and bounced on the ground, than slide to a stop. Vegeta walked towards goten who was starting to get up from the crater his body made.

"You worthless pig." Vegeta growled "how dare you shame my daughter, the House of Vegeta… how dare you."

"Vegeta, I did not shame your daughter, I made her mate, for she had chosen me." Goten answered looking into vegeta's teal eyes without flinching.

Vegeta's scowl deepened in his face. Without any indication vegeta elbowed goten in the gut. Goten hacked when the air was pushed out from his lungs, then vegeta kicked him right below the head onto the base of his neck. Goten had his face back into the dirt and quickly rolled away as vegeta came crashing down into the dirt with his right knee. Goten looked up and saw that vegeta left a crater where goten was suppose to be.

"I'll kill you! Deflowering a female royal without consent is death, worse with a princess!" vegeta spat as he charged at goten.

Goten blocked vegeta's attacks. Goten caught vegeta's fore arms and vegeta couldn't pull away or push forward.

"Unless the suitor is stronger than the king… just like your ancestor centuries ago." Goten growled as he head budded vegeta.

Vegeta cried out and stumbled backwards.

Bulma, trunks, marron and bra couldn't believe what was happening. They didn't know that goten had it in him; the power to push off vegeta off him and continuing the attack.

Goten followed with a punch, that connected to vegeta's cheek bone. He knew if he wanted to survive this battle he had to end it quick. He knew that vegeta had endurance, something that goten never really explored during training.

To the on lookers, the battle seemed to be in favor for goten. Bra was torn between her two loves.

'I need to end this quickly.' Goten though as he pummeled vegeta with a combination of kicks and punches

As vegeta was kicked into the sky, he stopped short and shot goten a ki blast. Goten was caught by surprise. He tried blocking it, but it burned his arm and the connection of the blast blinded him temporarily. Goten took in a sharp breath of pain, before he knew it, he had vegeta on him again. Vegeta blinded by insane rage continued his attack on goten. Goten was finally laying in the ground bruised and battered in places seen and unseen. Vegeta spat at goten and kicked his ribs, hearing a very satisfying crack. Vegeta turned around and looked at the on lookers through one good eye and one swollen eye.

He didn't want no one to know that goten was getting the upper hand, he had to extinguish the boy before he didn't have a chance. A lesson learned after cell.

"Just so you know… my ancestor was an elite fighter from a good warrior blood line... while you! YOU SCUM! You're in the very bottom of the saiyan class… next to garbage. We fed third class infants to our royal pets." Vegeta sneered and wiped his lips with his right hand.

"Goten!" bra cried out as she dropped down from the balcony.

Trunks caught his sister before she could do anything stupid. He knew that goten could be dispatched at any moment.

"Bra NO! Stay back, this isn't over!" Goten shouted in pain as he slowly got to his feet.

Goten looked at vegeta with his swollen black and blue eyes and smirked at him.

"You must be crazy or just plain stupid to get up after the beating I gave you." Vegeta chuckled

'This kid is too good to be true.' Vegeta smirked as he watched goten struggle to get up.

Goten powered up and vegeta could feel that goten was using the last of his life force.

'Oh he got up, he has determination… I like it' vegeta's smirk deepens as he powered up.

Goten charged at vegeta with everything he had and closed lined vegeta, but vegeta caught himself and he kicked goten's legs from under him. Goten landed on the ground 'damn it' goten shouted in his head. Goten than sprang on to his feet and tackled vegeta.

'I won't give up! I need to win to be with her!' goten thought as he landed on the ground with vegeta under him.

He started punching vegeta in the face. Vegeta was dazed from the blows to the head but snapped out of it and grabbed goten's fists crushing them with his hands. Goten cried out in pain and vegeta threw him off. Goten landed hard on his back knocking the wind out him. Vegeta got up faster than goten and he walked over to him and kicked him down. Vegeta stomped on goten chest breaking more ribs and goten cried out breaking bra's heart.

"Daddy please stop!" bra begged her father, her tears streaming down her face and struggling to get out of trunks' grip.

Vegeta grabbed goten's shirt and lifted him up in the air. Goten looked into vegeta's eyes with no fear, not accepting defeat. They both heard bra sob loudly and turned their heads towards her sounds. Goten picked up his legs and used them to push vegeta off him. Goten landed on the ground once again and got up to his feet. Vegeta was doubled over and started to laugh. Goten and everyone witnessing this fight looked at vegeta, who was cackling.

"What's so funny? Fight me and finish me off if it pleases you! I'm not going to give up!" goten screamed.

Vegeta continued to laugh and walked over to goten, who was still in a fighting stance. Vegeta reached out his hand and put it on goten's shoulder. Goten twitched when vegeta's hand touched him. Vegeta shook goten's shoulder and smirked. Goten didn't know what to make of the situation that he was in.

"No need, if we keep going… at this rate we will both die." Vegeta chuckled

"Huh?" everybody uttered at the same time.

"Your determination to defeat me and be with my daughter moved me." Vegeta said as he patted goten shoulder.

"Your serious?" goten asked barely opening his eyes.

"You proved yourself to me and I feel confident that you will produce strong offspring to this world with my daughter…" vegeta said with a wide smile, he looked proud

"Oh and by the way…" vegeta continued

"Yeah?" goten asked

"You're going to be my sparring partner… it's about time someone steps up their game." With that said vegeta walked into the compound.

Bra sobbed and ran to goten and embraced him. Goten moaned in pain as bra kissed him saying that she was sorry.

"So I was right, when I asked you guys if you guys had something between you." Bulma said

"yes." Bra and goten said

"Why lie to me? If you have told me, goten wouldn't be feeling like crap now." Bulma said

"Yeah we know." Goten and bra said as they all walked back to what is left of the compound

* * *

Trunks and marron lay in bed, enjoying each other's company. Tired of the day's events and what transpired. Trunks had his arm protectively around marron. His instincts drove him to protect he's newly bonded mate. Marron finally was trunks' and he was hers. During their memory merging marron saw and felt how much trunks suffered and lived through his black outs. She felt guilt for not being there, but relief that he was through that dark time in his life. Marron couldn't sleep, she felt uneasy. She was now bonded with a saiyan prince and there were a lot of things she didn't know about the culture. She didn't know what to expect, she was afraid.

"Hey trunks" marron whispered into the darkness.

She wasn't sure that he was awake or not. The silence was so loud.

"Yeah hon." Trunks whispered

"What do you have to do as a prince for a mate?" marron asked turning to her side and looked at trunks' face.

"Oh… really I would get what, because I'm a prince." Trunks said with a cocky smile.

Marron playfully punched him and trunks laughed.

"But I really don't have any title or rank, or do I?" marron asked

"No you don't actually…" trunks answered truthfully.

"Would you marry me if you where next in line for the throne?" marron asked

"My father would forbid it and make me marry some female elite fighter." Trunks said as he turned his head and focused on her face.

"Oh…" marron said softly

"He wouldn't care if I had you as a lover though… and our bastard children would be ranked first class, but not royalty." Trunks said with a reassuring smile

"That's sad." Maroon admitted

"Yes, yes it is. Thank kami things are different." Trunks said with sigh

"So you think my father did the right thing?" Marron asked

"Yeah he did what any father would have done if a sayian prince had his eyes on his daughter." Trunks answered

"Step down?" marron interrupted

"He did what any father would have done to not make his daughter or son hate him forever." Trunks sighed and stretched

"I wouldn't hate my father… I hope they could forgive me." Marron said as her lips quivered

"Marron I'll never hurt you again. You won't regret this decision, ok." Trunks pulled marron in and kissed her forehead

"I love you trunks." Marron said as she snuggled against his chest

"I love you marron, you're going to be mine forever." Trunks whispered

* * *

So things start to wrap up! Trunks' life is starting to look up! Marron is happy and so is Bra and Goten. WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG!

-trugota87


	13. Fight for it

Hello fellow readers!

Thank you for the reviews and I know trunks is the least liked character in this fanfic and I apologize to the many trunks fans out there. I'm a huge trunks fan myself! Shit will start hitting fans soon and trust me it will be messy. I think some readers will actually have to re-read the first few chapters to get things straight. Oh and another thing!

Have you guys been wondering on what I listen to while I write this story? Well, I'm a rabid fan for Rammstein, so I type it into my search bar on my itunes, click play and start typing. When I write the sex scenes, I actually listen to 'Du Rieschst So Gut', by rammstein; which means you smell so good. Now you know.

Enjoy!

-trugota87

* * *

Chichi was outside a capsule home, chopping wood. She stopped and wiped the sweat off her forehead. The sun was brutal that day, but it just could have been the amount of elbow grease she was doing.

'I'm not used to doing so much labor; my boys did this for me. They made it look so easy.' Chichi thought as she continued to chop.

Pan finished cleaning up the kitchen, now she had to do the bedroom. She waddled over to the bed room to fix the beds. It was getting harder and harder to walk around with her pregnant belly. She didn't know how much her body can take. She didn't know what would kill her, the strong baby inside her or her grandmother's prenatal smoothies. The summer heat didn't make this easier either.

'oh damn it! I got to pee!' Pan whined in her head as she waddled to the bathroom

"my blatter must be the size of a pecan." Pan said out loud.

Chichi was about to take a swing at the last log when he heard Pan scream from inside the capsule home. She dropped everything and ran inside.

"PAN!" Chichi screamed while looking for her in the small capsule home.

"Grandma!" Chichi heard Pan's muffled cry for her grandmother and she followed it.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Chichi called out down the hallway.

"In the bathroom!" Chichi heard that pan's voice was getting louder.

Chichi ran into the bathroom and slipped on a puddle. She landed on her back and she let out a groan of pain.

"GRANDMA! Are you ok?" Pan said in a concerned voice trying to help her grandmother up with one hand and the other holding her aching belly.

"Yeah, what did I slip on?" Chichi asked in a daze

"I don't know what it is, it came out of me and my back hurts and my tummy." Pan doubled over and winced

"Your water broke and I just slipped in it!" Chichi exclaimed trying to hold in her breakfast.

"What does that mean?" Pan said as she winced when another painful wave hit her

"You're in labor, we have to go to a hospital Pan." Chichi said as she sprinted out of the bathroom

"NO! I'm not going to the hospital!" Pan screamed

"You need the help, it's a saiyan baby" Chichi said as she was packing Pan's clothes in a suitcase

"You had demi- saiyans at home grandma and you will delivery my baby!" Pan ordered

"I had Goku, my daddy to help me when I give birth to your father. Then with Goten my daddy and your father helped me through it." Chichi said remembering the hardship of childbirth.

"you will help me! Or I will try to do this on my own and I hope this baby and I will die in the process." Pan said angrily pounding on the bathroom sink.

"Don't say that Panny! Ok... I'll do the best I can to have the baby healthy in this house." Chichi said as she walked into the bathroom and led pan into the bedroom.

She knew that her granddaughter was not in her right mind and did whatever she said, just to keep her sane. Well, what she thought was sane. Chichi helped pan onto her bed and scrambled to gather clean sheets and warm water. It was going to be a rough birth. She knew that pan is so petite and so young… her body might not take it; that fact scared chichi right to her very core.

Pan gripped onto her sheets and clenched her teeth together as she let out a muffled scream. The labor pains were unbearable. How long of this she could take? She really didn't know. Every contraction, she felt a little of her life force diminished.

"it's time to push pan! NO BACKING DOWN NOW!" chichi shouted as she looked down her granddaughter's gapping cervix.

Pan threw her head back into her pillow as she screamed in agony; tears streaming down her cheeks and her hair wet from sweat clung onto her forehead. She tuned out her grandmother and was focusing on the unborn child ripping through her body. The pain was splitting her into two; she cursed trunks for doing this to her, but she knew deep down, that it was her fault too.

"…..here…..Pan….sooo Beautiful….." chichi voice was muffled in pan's ears as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Goten stepped out the rejuvenation chamber, not knowing how long he has been in there. He stretched and cracked the joints in his shoulders and his back. He's sight was still blurry and the room was dark. Naked and cold from the wet gel, he started walking towards what he felt was a wall. He searched with his hand and fingers for a light switch.

Goten was blinded with a bright light and he covered his eyes with his forearms. Then he felt fabric on his skin.

"Get dressed, I've waited long enough for your sorry ass to heal." Vegeta's gruffly voice startled Goten

"Wha…" Goten managed to say as he hopped into what he managed to see to be pants.

"Looks as if I knocked you pretty good a few times on your immense lame skull of yours." Vegeta clapped his hands together and smirked "Hurry now boy, you must keep your end of the bargain"

With that said Vegeta turned his heal and walked out the treatment area; leaving a half naked goten stunned and worried.

'What just happened?' Goten thought as he put the shirt on.

* * *

"A wedding!" Bra exclaimed

At the same time the whole compound shook, seconds later they heard Goten groan loudly. The kitchen pots clanged together and dishes dinged. Trunks reached up on the pot rack and held it until the pots ceased to move around.

"Sounds like Gten is awake and father has him as a personal punching bag." Trunks sighed

"Yes, honey… your bonded the next best thing is to marry." Bulma explained taking a sip from her beer and crossing her legs as she sat at her kitchen table.

"Mom, seriously tell me when did you decided to get married with Dad? I remember the day you married Dad." Bra stated as she started washing dishes.

"That's true Mom, I was in the six grade and Bra was 4 years old." Trunks laughed lightly

"Hey, I had some issues with your father that I had to work out, so you don't want to marry Goten?" Bulma frowned taking another sip of her beer.

"I don't want to, until Chichi and Pan are found." Bra said sadly

Trunks looked down as he remembered the last time he talked with Pan. Guilt washed over him like a full bucket of cold water.

"They wouldn't want you to waste your time for them. What happens if we find them years from now, they will feel guilty for making you put your life on standby." Bulma said trying to push a wedding forward.

"sorry mom, it's my decision and Goten reluctantly accepted." Bra strongly said as she dried her hands with a dish rag.

The compound shook again but this time Vegeta was the one who shouted in pain.

"Ok, but if you change your mind… just tell me and we can have you guys married in a week." Bulma chirped.

"Ok, I hope Goten can survive till then." Bra giggled as Goten's and Vegeta's grunting were heard from the outside.

"I want Trunks to stay here. Unless he has plans to leave us so soon." Bulma clapped her hands

"Why?" trunks and bra asked in unison.

"Well, I want Bra to have plenty of rest because carrying a saiyan baby is no walk in the park." Bulma informed.

"Really? But aren't all pregnancies hard?" Bra asked

"Well, of course, but you forget your half alien and this baby is a product of two half aliens. I personally I'm scared for you." Bulma expressed her concern.

"I'm ok with staying, anything for my sister." Trunks smiled and winked at Bra

"ok, mom…thanks you two." Bra said as she hugged her mother and Trunks

"By the way trunks, are you planning to marry Marron?" Bulma asked her son.

Trunks laughed nervously, he knew that someone was going to ask him that question.

"Are you going to bond with her first like Bra did with Goten or…?" Bra asked

"A wedding is in order mom. Marron needs the best because she deserves the best." Trunks admitted

"Oh! It's going to be the biggest celebration here in west city!"Bulma cheered jumping up and down.

Bra just smiled as her brother was being covered with kisses and hugs from their mother.

'we did it.' Bra thought as she walked out the kitchen and exited the compound through the back and watched Goten and Vegeta .

She was impressed with Goten with his ability to keep up with her father's moves. She even dared to think that they are equally matched.

Goten was knocked to the ground making the earth shake and leaving a Goten shaped crater.

'I thought too soon.' Bra sighed

She walked over to Goten just as Vegeta swooped down next to her.

"I think he had enough for today daddy." Bra said as she helped Goten get up.

Goten stood up straight and gently pushed her aside.

"Hey babe don't worry." Goten assured bra

"You were out for almost two days Goten… You need to take it easy." Bra argued

"I guess she's right boy, I wouldn't want to break my new training equipment." Vegeta chuckled

"So, I'll listen to you, babe… same time Vegeta?" Goten smirked

"Certainly boy." Vegeta smirked and nodded

"Is this what you want…?" Bra asked Goten

"Get pummeled every day? Sure because I know I'll be with you every day and every night" Goten answered and kissed bra on her forehead.

Bra smiled when she felt Goten's lips press on her skin.

"I'm happy so far… are you?" Goten asked

"I've been happy since the day you told me that you loved me Goten." Bra answered giving Goten a small smile.

Bra wrapped her arms around the back of Goten's neck went on her tippy toes and kissed her mate. Goten deepened the kiss wrapping his arms around her small frame.

"Ok…I'm still not used to the idea of you two together, so can you fucking stop!" Vegeta growled.

"Sorry Daddy." Bra apologized

"Sorry Uncle Vegeta." Goten playfully apologized

"Please don't call me that." Vegeta said as he walked back into the compound.

* * *

Eight months later….

Bulma signed her last document of the night. After mr. porter passed his company was split in half one side went to his first son and the other to Goten. He saw what a wonderful, trust worthy man Goten is and gave him his riches. Goten did what was best for porter's company and porter would of agreed to it. Goten merged it with capsule corp, earning billions of zeni for both companies. She sighed as she placed her papers in order on her desk. A knock disturbed her ritual of making her room clean. Trunks walked in clearly irate.

"what happened sweet heart?" bulma asked with a smile.

"I told bra, that she should stay home because this environment is not the best place for her now. She gets so overly emotional over everything. I worry about her mom and the baby she got floating in her." Trunks huffed.

"she's just really passionate about the company and also her baby and she knows how far she can go in her current state. Like all last week she didn't show up." Bulma said as she continued

"I guess…I'm just…" trunks said while scratching his head

"worried… yeah I know." Bulma said as she continued to clean up her desk.

Bra stormed into the office flushed and clearly upset. She tossed a package of pictures on bulma's table and growled.

"whats the matter?" trunks and bulma asked

"the pictures of marron and trunks' wedding!" bra grumbled

"ohhhh!" bulma squealed as she looked through them

"what's wrong?" trunks asked

"I'M FAT! In each and every picture!" bra sobbed

Bulma and trunks just slapped their foreheads in frustration.

Later that evening….

Marron was in charge of cooking the meal tonight. Goten decided to help like he did every night. He was the kitchen helper after he trained with vegeta. Helping around the kitchen made goten remember the time not that long ago, when he would help his mother cook for the family. Now that she was gone… memories of the time spent with her were all he could hang on too.

He had bra now and the baby… so his mind was occupied with other thoughts and new memories.

"hey goten…" marron softly spoke

"yeah marron" goten smiled and looked at her direction.

"I was meaning to tell you something… for a long time now… but I couldn't work up the courage." Marron said almost above a whisper.

"what's up?" goten asked as he peeled the potatoes.

Marron took a deep breath and said it.

"goten about the kiss…."

"oh… I told you that it was nothing… it happened but… I told you not to mention it." Goten said as he peeled the potatoes

"I love you like a brother, I don't know what came over me." Marron was clearly still ashamed

"love you too." Goten said as he gave a small peck on marron's cheek.

Goten suddenly turned to see blue eyes, peaking through the doorway. Bra turned around and sped walked down the hall. Goten dropped the potato and followed bra. Bra ran into her room and locked the door. Goten made it just in time to have door slam on his face.

"bra… what did you hear, because I'm telling you, that you have it all wrong." Goten said against the door.

Bra opened the door just a creak and looked into goten's charcoal black eyes. He looked back into her blue gaze.

"you guys kissed?" bra asked

"it was a mistake, a moment of weakness on her part bra." Goten explained

"just her?" bra asked calmly

"yes. It's the kami honest truth." Goten pleaded.

Bra closed the door once again.

"why didn't you tell me, when it happened!" bra screamed through the closed door. Goten could hear drawers opening and doors opening and closing.

"Bra?!" goten shouted as he jiggled the handle.

Goten didn't hear an answer but he heard things moving around in the room

"Bra! I don't want you to stress yourself more than your body is physically!" goten continued.

"Fuck you!" bra bellowed

'That's it' Goten thought as he ripped the door off its hinges and walked in.

He noticed that bra was packing his things. She was a sobbing mess stuffing his clothes into his bags.

"How dare you fucking break my fucking door! You… you idiot!" Bra trembled as she screamed at Goten

"You didn't open the door and I got worried for you and my child!" Goten growled

"Goten you kissed her and you never told me… Why did you hide it from me… if it was an accident than why the fuck you didn't tell me!" Bra screeched and threw Goten's duffel bag at him.

Goten caught it, but bag hit him hard. Bra was strong and she had an arm. Goten dropped his bag aside and walked towards Bra who was backing backwards avoiding his grasp.

"Bra, I know I should of said something… but I was more focused on.." Goten started but was interrupted with bra growling.

"I want to kill her Goten! She touched you! YOU LET HER TOUCH YOU!" Bra bellowed and pushed Goten right on his ass.

"YOU ARE MY MATE! YOU ARE ONLY FOR ME! JUST LIKE I AM TO YOU!" Bra continued her bellowing standing over him.

Goten was shocked with her outburst. The rage in her blue eyes, it showed him why she was furious, he smiled he knew what it was.

'she's jealous…' goten thought as he smirked.

"GOTEN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMILING AT! YOU DUMB MOTHERFUCKER!" bra yelled, her face so flushed he swore, her face was turning purple.

Goten got up and grabbed bra's forearm. She struggled to get out of his grip, bruising herself. Goten pulled her in avoiding the huge baby bump.

"LET GO!" bra squirmed as she punched his ribs and kicked his shins.

Goten winced with every blow, but no matter how hard she hit… the more he became attracted to her fury.

"Bra, I love you and want to have kisses only from you… please calm down for the baby…"Goten whispered sweetly into bra ear and hugged her tightly.

"Goten I want you gone for a while please…" bra whispered

Goten looked at bra. Bra's face said it all… she was hurt…

"you didn't tell me about this. What else didn't you tell me goten?" bra asked searching into goten's eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything from you… I forgot about marron because it was nothing." Goten answered.

Bra just pushed him away and waddled over to her bed and squatted down slowly and took a sit. She sighed deeply and patted her baby bump. Goten walked over to her and stood quietly, hanging on, waiting for her to say something. Bra wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hands and sniffed.

"I believe you goten… I just wished you would have told me… I just don't want to see you right now… " bra flatly said

"so… you want me to leave?" goten asked

"yeah, I'll call you… when I feel better." Bra said

"your heavily pregnant… I'm not leaving." Goten sternly said.

"I'm not asking you to leave, I'm ordering you to leave." Bra concluded.

"I can't believe this…" goten walked over to his duffle bag and picked it up.

He walked to where the door was and stopped and turned around and faced bra's direction.

"I'll be back soon, because you are carrying my child and I need to protect you and the baby…. Nothing you do or say will keep you away from me." With that said goten walked out .

Trunks and bulma remained quiet the whole time and watched goten exit the front door.

"trunks you knew about the kiss?" bulma asked her son who was picking up the potatoes that goten dropped.

"yeah… marron told me… no biggie really…the things I put her through… doesn't measure up to what happened that instant… Goten is a true friend because he was the one who stopped it. He always had bra on his mind." Trunks sighed as he placed the potatoes in the pot.

'I wish I had that kind of self control', trunks sighed at the thought. The guilt was surly eating away inside his very soul.

Marron was crying, trunks knew she was… her silence signified it.

"it's ok sweetheart, just bad timing…" trunks said as he patted her shoulder

"very bad timing…indeed." Bulma scoffed

* * *

Goten sat on a nearby park bench. He didn't want to be too far from bra, so mount poaz is not an option; Even though his brother and wife wouldn't mind him crashing over their house. He placed his duffle bag under his head. He lay down and looked up into the night sky.

'it's chilly.' Goten thought as he rubbed his arms in an effort to get warm.

Goten could feel that bra was still upset. He felt her anger and pain in his chest. The tightening was suffocating, he didn't like that feeling. That's why he broke down that door. The worry and sorrow he felt was overwhelming. He couldn't believe how strong the bond was. There was no such thing as sex education for saiyans. All of this was uncharted territory, it sort of terrified him or was it what bra was feeling? He didn't know.

He couldn't tell which feeling was his.

'maybe she feels the same' goten thought

Goten closed his eyes but quickly opened them and he sat up.

"you know… you should be careful being out this late at night." Goten coolly said.

"you know, it's dangerous to sleep under the stars without a blanket. You can get a cold." Bra countered.

"you flew here?" goten asked as he turned his body to face her. He didn't want to be rude, sure he was peeved with her. But he still loved her.

"yeah… and I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to catch up with you." Bra explained as she waddled closer to goten.

"so reckless… you do this just to upset me, right bra…" goten grumbled

"no I wanted to get here as fast as possible." Bra answered truthfully

"why, to yell at me more?" Goten said in a sarcastic tone.

"no… to ask you to come back home…" bra admitted

"oh… I thought you wanted me out." Goten sarcastically said

"I thought I did, but now this is the time where I need you the most…I told you to go, but here you are getting ready to sleep in the nearest park to the compound in the cold…" bra said as she crossed her arms "what I'm trying to say Goten is…I want you home… I'm sorry… I over reacted." Bra looked down as she apologized

She was not used to apologizing. Her parents never really enforced their children to be submissive and say they were sorry or admit fault. That explains Trunks behavior in the past.

"it's ok babe, I had some blame too…I didn't tell you….let's just put it behind us ok." Goten said as he stood up and walked towards bra and rubbed her shoulders.

Bra smiled lightly. It was nice to have goten touch her. It made her feel like everything was going to be ok. The smile he gave her, the son family smile… the smile that signifies that everything will be alright and safe again.

"ok babe." Bra leaned and hugged goten.

She was in his warm embrace once again. Where she felt where she belonged.

* * *

Thank you for reading

I'll be going now! PEACE!

-trugota87

p.s.: I'll be posting a new fanfic soon. I just wanted to make sure I had a few chapters written before putting it up. That is all.


	14. Ten years

Ok guys a new chapter! I hope you like it and please do review. I like to hear from you guys!

* * *

Ten years later….

Deep in the forest, the birds were chirping the insects were buzzing and the summer breeze was crisp and cool. A young boy was playing alone, collecting stones to throw into the river. Throwing stones in the river and stirring the fish awake was one of his favorite activities.

The wind blew his mop top straight dark hair. The sun shining against it showed his highlights, a color violet. His eyes, a dark blue, examined the smooth pebbles and their colors. He got up from his kneeling position and dusted off his homemade white pants. He frowned when he noticed he had made them dirty. He checked to make sure he's power pole was still on his person. He lost it before and didn't hear the last of it.

'Now grandma is going to scowl me for sure.' He thought

He walked down to the river. He observed the rushing water and watched as small and big fish jumped upstream. He didn't realize that he was being watched as well, by eyes that mimicked his own.

"Hey you!" a small voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

He fell backwards on his back side and gasped. He looked up at who scared him, someone he hasn't seen in these parts; but then again he never saw anybody. He knew there were people but this was the first person he has ever laid eyes on, other than his grandmother and mother. This girl had pale skin, piercing blue eyes and dark blue wild hair; something he has never seen before. She had worn jean shorts on, orange boots with black tips, a blue capsule corp. hoodie wrapped around her waist and her green t - shirt had Lacey in bold white font. His eyes were blue but not as hers, he suddenly didn't feel scared when she smiled brightly at him.

"I didn't mean to scare you dude." She squeaked

"I…I…its ok… who are you? And what are you doing here?" the boy asked getting to his feet

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Lace bunny briefs-son… everyone calls me Lacey. I'm here camping with my parents. Right now I'm exploring the forest. What are you doing here?" she said as she walked over to the boy

"I live here with my mom and grandma." the boy answered

"What's your name?" Lacey asked

"Gouki Son." The boy responded

"What a weird name. Sounds similar to my father's name; His name is Goten Son." Lacey giggled

"Like Lacey isn't any better!" Gouki's cheeks flushed

"Hey easy, I didn't mean it" Lacey apologized

"You're the first person I ever met and you tell me my name is weird… well you are rude!" Gouki shouted.

"I did say I was sorry… friends?" Lacey apologized again as she reached out her hand for a hand shake.

"If you promise not to be mean." Gouki pouted.

"Promise!" Lacey exclaimed

"Friends" Gouki said as he took her hand.

"Gouki! Where are you?" a female voice was heard deep within the forest.

Both their heads turned to the direction of the voice.

"Oh, I have to go home" Gouki said as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Can I come over?" Lacey said as she grabbed his arm

"Well… I guess you can if you want?" Gouki responded

"Cool, I have enough time to kill before heading back to camp for dinner." Lacey said as she followed Gouki.

They walked by a normal pace quietly not sure what to say to the other. A couple of yards later Gouki pointed to a small capsule house.

"There, that's where I live." Gouki informed

"Wow, really?" Lacey said in amazement.

"Why? Isn't your house like that?" Gouki asked as he opened the door and held it for Lacey. "Grandma I brought a friend!"

"Well sort of, my house is way bigger than this." Lacey admitted.

"No kidding?" Gouki said as he hung up his power pole.

"You know how to use that stick?" Lacey asked

"Yeah, my grandma taught me." Gouki answered

"So you know martial arts!?" Lacey asked jumping with excitement

"Yeah my mother and grandmother taught me." Gouki smiled

"My father and grandfather trained me too! We should totally spar!" Lacey squealed

"Gouki is this friend of yours another animal again?" chichi said as she walked to the entrance to greet Gouki.

She stopped on her tracks when she saw the little girl.

"Gouki, who is this and where did she come from?" chichi said in a calm tone.

"Her name is Lacey Bunny Briefs-Son, Son just like me. Crazy huh?" Gouki said as he smiled

Chichi's eyes widen and she took a closer look at Lacey. She took in the little girl's features…

'She has Goten's unruly hair and his smile.' Chichi thought as she put her hands on the little girl's shoulders.

Lacey was taken off guard as chichi knelt down in front of her and embraced. Lacey became uncomfortable and pushed chichi away.

"Hey what's wrong with you lady!" Lacey yelled

"Easy Lacey she means no harm. She's my grandmother" Gouki said

"It's just weird, why would she want to hold me that close if I just met her!" Lacey said

"I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone. Your father's last name is son?" chichi's lips quivered when she asked

"Yeah, Goten son. Why you know him?" Lacey asked

Chichi pulled the young girl into her arms and hugged tightly.

"Hey lady! Let go!" Lacey screamed

* * *

Bra stood up slowly after gathering some berries; the same ones that her and her daughter loved to eat. Goten decided to take a nap, but a nap to him was hibernation… nothing disturbed the guy. If Bra had to wake him up she had to shake him violently. Dinner was ready and he helped so she didn't mind him taking a nap. Training with her father takes a huge toll on Goten, so this camping trip was for the best. Especially now that she was going to have another child; No one knows when they will be able to do this again. Having Lacey was stressful enough, because she was hyper and very strong. The girl was stronger than Goten when he was her age. Nothing that Vegeta and Goten can handle for sure.

She felt a jolt of energy go through her body, which broke her right out her thoughts.

'Lacey!' Bra fearfully thought

Bra dropped the basket of gathered berries and followed the ki signal. Running through the brush heavily pregnant was no easy task. She followed Lacey's distress call to the small capsule home. Without knocking and no fear bra kicked the door open and was shocked with what she saw.

Chichi, Lacey and Gouki looked up. Chichi let go of Lacey and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Mommy!" Lacey shouted as she scrambled to bra

"Chichi!?" bra managed to say

"Bra… it's you… who would have thought." Chichi whispered.

"What are doing here? Goten, Gohan, everybody went out looking for you and pan. PAN! Is she ok?" bra asked a million of questions.

Her eyes said it all to chichi. Her disappearance didn't just affect her sons but friends as well.

"You have to leave, don't come back!"Chichi shouted

"Why? Goten misses you, life hasn't been the same since you left!" bra sobbed as she spoke

"Mom, you know this woman?" Lacey asked as she pulled her mother's maternity shirt

"Yes, she's your grandmother, you father's mother." Bra responded

"Now I know why she hugged me so tightly" Lacey said as she walked over to chichi.

Chichi looked down at Lacey. Her heart warmed up to see her, she looked so much like her Goten. How she missed her youngest son. She was worried that he wouldn't settle down. Turns out he did with someone so random and also so close to the family. Chichi also looked at bra, she had grown so much since the last time she saw her. She was glowing and beautiful in chichi's eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that Goten couldn't resist her. Chichi smiled to see Bra pregnant too. She quickly snapped out of it. She knew that Pan would be furious to see Bra here and force them to move further.

"You must leave, please." Chichi begged

"Mommy this is Gouki, chichi is also his grandma so we are cousins right?" Lacey asked

"Huh?" Bra gave her daughter a confused look.

She knows very well that pan and Lacey and the child in her womb are the only grandchildren.

"I guess so, cool" Gouki laughed

"He looks like… his hair, his mouth, and his eyes … he looks like trunks!" Bra gasped and stepped back

"Please Bra you must leave Pan is due to come home anytime now, you must leave." Chichi urged

"Answer me that at least chichi… this boy he looks." Bra started to say but was interrupted

"Please, don't say more" chichi said as she showed bra the door.

Bra looked around and noticed a framed picture of Pan and Gouki. She quickly hid it in her maternity bra while chichi's back was turned and Lacey said goodbye to Gouki.

"Fine chichi. I'll go… anything you want me to say to Goten?" Bra asked as she reached out and grabbed her daughter's hand and walked out of the small home.

"Don't… say…. Anything…. to him. You never saw me, understood." Chichi ordered as she closed the door on bra's face.

Bra walked back to camp tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Lace didn't say anything. She felt very confused about the whole confrontation. She just met her long lost grandmother, the one her father cried for every mother's day. Her mother was crying and she didn't know what to do.

Bra suddenly stopped and bent down and went on her knees. Her eyes were level to her daughter's eyes.

"Honey, whatever you just saw back there…. Please promise mommy, that you won't say anything to daddy or anybody. Please, I'll tell daddy… do this for mommy." Bra begged.

Her eyes piercing through her daughter's eyes. Lacey just nodded, she never kept secrets from her father, but she doesn't want to disappoint her mother. She loved her parents and if keeping this a secret was going to keep them both happy; then she would keep quiet.

Bra was satisfied with her daughter's little nod and silence. She smiled at her daughter and hugged her letting out a little sob.

"Let's go kiddo." Bra said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Mom, don't be sad… I don't want my brother or sister to hear you cry." Lacey sniffled

Bra held her daughter one more time before standing on her feet. Lace just reached up and grabbed her mother's hand. They both walked into the campground. Goten was squatting in front of the fire, he turned to see what was rustling behind the brush. Goten smiled at his two favorite girls in his life.

"Hey, babes!" Goten called out.

Lacey jumped up and down with excitement. She ran to her father, who swooped her up in his arms. Father and daughter laughing hysterically, Bra just smiled and walked over to the fire. She noticed that Goten had already caught and gutted the fish. She was about to reach over and start cooking the fish.

"Whoa, honey! I'll do it. I want to see if I still remember how to cook the fish, Son style." Goten said with huge smile on his face as he placed his daughter on her feet.

"With centipedes or frogs?" bra said in a disgusted face.

Goten laughed as he put a stick through a fish.

"EW, seriously" Lacey gagged

"Don't knock it til you taste it! It tastes good, but just for you guys I found some wild rice and brought veggies from home." Goten said as he stuck the sticks into the ground by the campfire so the fish can slow cook.

"Now that sounds better." Bra laughed lightly as she sat down next to her husband.

Lacey lay down on the soft grass. Goten looked over his shoulder and observed his daughter.

"She's quiet." Goten whispered to his mate.

Bra looked back and saw her daughter looking up into the purple dusk sky. She knew why her daughter was quiet.

"Hey squirt, why so quiet?" Goten called out, startling Lacey out of a day dream.

"Uh, nothing. Just hungry Daddy." A half lies coming out of her little mouth.

Goten smiled believing the words that came out of his daughter mouth and continued cooking on the open flame. Bra leaned her head on Goten's shoulder and watched the flames dance upon the timbers and hot embers.

"I love you Goten." Bra whispered.

Goten looked at bra and kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." Goten said as he pulled a couple of fish out of the fire.

"Finally… I'm hungry." Lacey said as she took a seat next to her father.

Goten handed her a fish and bowl of wild rice with vegetables. She went down all son style on her food. Goten smiled to see that Lacey ate like him. Bra laughed to see that Lacey had wild rice all over her face.

"Wow, dad you should cook more often, this stuff is good." Lacey said with a full mouth.

"With frogs and centipedes it's out of sight." Goten said as he licked his fingers playfully.

"Well, maybe one day dad" Lacey gagged playfully

"Not when I'm around!" Bra exclaimed

Both Lacey and Goten laughed while bra stuck her tongue at them.

Gouki watched in stealth mode the people in front of him.

'That's Lacey's mom and… dad. Do I have one?' Gouki thought as he watched them talk and laugh. It was something that was similar to… what his family is, but there was a male figure; which is something he never had. He was curious, 'so this is what a dad is?' with that thought Gouki turned back and returned to his home.

* * *

Review! I feel like this was a short chapter and I do apologize, there are other chapters to come so don't worry.

-trugota87


	15. Confrontations

Sorry for the wait fellow viewers. I've had a lot happening in my life right now. I got engaged to my high school sweet heart. LOL I know it's a bad idea just kidding, just kidding. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm aiming to finish before the 21 of December, just in case some nut blows up the electricity grid in my county. The hurricane put me back a couple of chapters; so I'm typing as fast as can!

Thanks for the reviews. I like to listen to my readers and your feedback, I take it to consideration.

Enjoy!

* * *

Three weeks have passed. Gouki often wondered how Lacey is doing, now that he knows that she was his cousin. It made him feel better to know that it wasn't just him, his grandmother and mother in this world. There were people out there that were his relatives. That just put a smile on his face, he had a bigger family.

The name Trunks rang in his head. Who was this Trunks? Lacey's mother said that he looked like this trunks. Was Trunks his father? He thought in his little head trying to picture what Trunks was and looked like. Trunks must be his father, it just made sense. All the fights about this mystery name did occur during his life. The name was said in hush, hush or screamed out loud while he walked in the house. His father's name was Trunks and this man looks like him.

'I have to ask mommy, she has to tell me.' Gouki thought as he walked over to his mother who was preparing breakfast before she headed to work.

Pan smiled at her son when she heard him walk over. Gouki smiled back as he took a seat on the kitchen table. His mother was wearing her usual, a tight small black dress and heals. Her black hair fell down loosely on her shoulders. Her lips were painted a light shade of pink and black eyeliner on her eye lids.

Gouki really doesn't know what his mother does. He really never asked and his grandmother never told him. She would stay out for days, his grandmother was always worried. It was nice to see his mother from time to time being a mother.

"good morning Gouki, I'm making some pancakes for you and grandma." Pan chirped

"mommy, I was wondering…" Gouki hesitated

"about?" pan asked as she flipped pancakes

"why don't I have a dad?" Gouki asked fearful

Pan froze; The years of her grandmother begging her, telling her to say something. That Gouki will be confused and curious and will ask. That day did come; she cursed herself and her stubbornness.

"because he's dead." Pan lied and continued cooking and stacking pancakes

"really?" Gouki felt that a bucket of cold water was poured on him

"I never wanted to tell you because it was sad for me. I didn't want you to be sad too." Pan continued, stretching out the lie.

_flashback_

Pan just woke up from her drug induced sleep. She knew that she shouldn't do these things alone, but her drug and sex partner was in the hospital. Yes, she did worry about him. It scared her to know that she is doing the same things he did to put him in a coma. She just needs it to function now. Pan walked over to the common bathroom out in the hallway, to wash up. On the way of the bathroom she passed her grandmother's room. She took a quick glance in and noticed her grandmother laying covering her eyes with her forearm.

She turned to the noise coming from her phone. She ran down the stairs to get some privacy.

'it's him!' pan thought happily as she scrambled over to the phone.

-hello?-

-trunks!-

-ok-

Pan came out the front door. She stumbled a little bit on the one step leading to the front yard.

"trunks, you're back! I've heard you almost bit the dust…" pan said as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "oh by the way, my parents are out and grandma had to lay down… she felt faint after yelling at me." Pan winked and smiled

She saw that trunks gave her a weird look, but he always did.

"I know pan that I'm the last person to be telling you to get sober; because I am the one who got you into this life style… but you should." Trunks bluntly said.

Pan felt her body feel cold and clammy.

"wait? You're kami now?" she said in a sarcastic tone stepping back away from trunks

"no, but I'm here to tell you, that the game is over… I don't need you anymore… I'm ready to get my life back and which includes marron." Trunks stated

She felt something heavy in the pit of her stomach. Her jaw dropped opened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"don't tell me you thought this was forever? I did tell you before this game, I started it, I made the rules and I end it when I want to. I'm sorry I dragged you into my world pan… I really am." Trunks explained and apologized.

"no! you can't leave me trunks! Not when I started to feel that this was right!" pan screamed

"No! that's where you are wrong! You tricked yourself to think that this was right… I knew you would follow what I say, because you have this school girl crush on me pan." Trunks said as he placed his hands on her shoulders trying to make some sense into her.

"NO!" pan screamed as she shook his hands off her.

"I love you! I did everything you told me to do! Now you're leaving me! Am I really one of the reasons of why your life turned to shit!? Get this right trunks! I was fine with just admiring your ass, knowing that I won't be having you! You came on to me!" pan bellowed

"yeah right! You came on to me, when I was drunk off my ass! I tried to take control and leave, but you seduced me!" trunks countered

"OH POOR BABY! Now I raped you?! You could have never returned, but you did! Didn't you! If you would have never returned then I wouldn't have accepted your request and sustained your fucking beatings!" pan screeched

"I know what I did was wrong, but know now that I'm trying to make it right; by telling you it's over. Get off the shit I introduced you to. I can't see you until you're better and we can put what happened between us... behind us." Trunks said sternly.

"fuck you! You think you are better than me, in everything!? Fuck you! Get out of my fucking life!" pan screamed

"but!" trunks started

"NO! don't worry, I won't tell anybody what happened between us, if that's what's worrying you? Wouldn't want to ruin your rep even more. Just fucking leave me alone, you won't hear from me and that's a promise!" with that said pan sprinted back inside the house and slamming the door.

Pan leaned against the door and sobbed covering her face as her body slid down the wood door to a squatting position. It was over… her dream cloud dissipated into nothing. Now she was left alone with memories. Pan heard footsteps coming from the stairs and she was met with her grandmother's eyes.

"what… did... you… hear?" pan sobbed and hiccuped

"enough… enough to know what was going on with you…" chichi responded

"that's not all, you know…"pan sniffed

"what else is there, for me to know?" chichi calmly asked

There was no one that was going to help her now. Might as well tell the one person she knows that will help her, not questions asked.

Pan smiled weakly

"I'm pregnant." Pan laughed

She saw that chichi was completely shocked to hear the shocking news. Pan found out just a couple of days ago. She didn't know what to do. She just let her nervous laugh take control. What else was there to do? Cry or just laugh at her rotten luck. She chose something that was easy to do. Laugh.

_end of flashback_

"mom!" gouki's voice came back to ear shot.

"the pancakes are burning pan!" chichi exclaimed

Pan quickly turned off the burner and scrapped off the remains of a once fluffy pancake into the garbage disposal. Chichi walked over the kitchen window and opened it, so the smoke can escape.

Gouki stayed quiet when he saw the way his mother reacted. She blanked out for a long time.

"why… are you curious all of a sudden about your father Gouki?" pan asked in a low tone.

It scared Gouki, he never heard his mother sound like that.

Chichi looked at Gouki with wide eyes. Eyes that asked him 'what have you said'

"because… I read a book and the boy had a dad and mom. I just wanted to know if I had that before." Gouki lied. He had a feeling that saying that he met family would be a bad idea.

Chichi and pan were at a loss to what to say. Chichi just signaled to Gouki to shut up with her hands.

"Gouki! That's enough!" pan lashed out throwing down the metal spatula making the spatula stick on to the wooden floor.

"Gouki, go play outside, like last time." Chichi said as she walked over to pan who was grabbing her head and sobbing.

Gouki ran out not even bothering putting his shoes on. He was use to his mother's outbursts. She was very unpredictable.

'stupid, stupid, _**stupid!**_ Why did I go and ask that question!' Gouki screamed inside his head while he sat on a tree stump close by.

'my daddy is dead… how could I make my mommy remember such painful memories… I wish I never asked…' Gouki sighed as he heard the muffled screams of his mother and grandmother.

* * *

Bra looked at the picture she took from the capsule home; which she assumes chichi, pan and gouki live. Pan was smiling and hugging gouki; who looks like he was about 4 or 5 years old. Bra with her other hand picked up a picture of trunks when he was just about that age and put the pictures next to each other.

The resemblance was uncanny. Bra had to let out a little gasp. She didn't want to believe it, but its here. Light as day, it was here, shown on these two pictures.

She had to confront pan about this before getting her brother in this. When this bombshell is exposed, there is no telling what the explosion would do to her brother's new found reputation. Bra got up from her desk minding her huge belly. The doctor told her to be careful and soon she will be in strict bed rest; just like the time she was pregnant with Lacey. Being petite and giving birth to Goten's children is a hard task to do. Both babies have huge heads; just like him.

Bra slowly walked down the stairs, holding her baby bump. Once she reached the bottom, she walked out the door and beeped her doors open of her sky car. She was stopped on her tracks when she got a phone call.

-hello?-

-you've got to be kidding me, again-

"this little girl is going to be the death of me." Bra grumbled as she stepped into her sky car.

Bra closed her eyes and focus on her daughter's ki. The girl once again snicked out of school. Goten and bra thought it would be a good idea to put lacey into public school. They didn't want lacey to be socially awkward like they both were. They wanted lacey to have many friends, just lead a normal life. The problem was that the girl was too smart for her own good, just like her mother and her grandmother.

Bra's eye lid snapped open when she realized where exactly her daughter went off too. bra started up her sky car and took to the skies as fast as the machine can take her.

* * *

Gouki stood outside kicking stones with his bare feet. His grandmother still was trying to calm down her mother. At least his mother stopped yelling and crying. It was pass lunchtime and his stomach was growling something fierce.

"psst!"

Gouki looked around to find out where that sounds came from.

"hey!" lacey jumped out from the bushes scaring gouki half to death.

"what are you doing here?!" gouki asked in a harsh whisper holding his pounding chest.

"I came to visit you, because I was bored in school." Lacey said as she dusted off her clothes.

"you go to school?" gouki asked

"duh, what your home schooled?" lacey playfully mocked

"well, yeah… my grandmother teaches me." Gouki said

"oh, that's cool. Just like my parents were." Lacey said

They stood there in silence, but the sounds coming from their tummies ripped through the silence. They both looked at eat other smiled and laughed.

"I guess we are both hungry." Gouki giggled

"lets get something to eat!" lacey exclaimed

"let me collect some frogs and centipedes, I can make a family recipe." Gouki cheered

"ok…"lacey smiled weakly.

* * *

*later that afternoon*

Bra landed her sky car yards away. It was going to be a hike to get to the little house, but she will get there. She felt her daughter's ki with a really small ki signature; she figured it might be gouki. She waddled over to the front door and knocked.

'While in Rome…' bra took a deep breathe

* * *

Chichi and pan looked at the direction of the door. They sat there in silence, not really knowing what to say to the other one. Gouki would just walk in through the back. Pan kept looking at the door her face paled.

"what's wrong?" chichi asked

"how did she find me?" pan uttered.

"who?" chichi asked again standing up from the couch.

"is anybody in there?" bra's voiced was heard through the door.

Chichi's eyes widened and pan gasped. They both jumped when bra knocked again.

"what are you going to do?" chichi asked

Pan stood in silence.

"hello?" bra called out

Pan took a long breath and exhale as she walked over to the door.

"go away." Pan called out

"pan! Oh My Kami! How I begged for him to let me hear your voice again! Please let me talk to you!" bra begged

"no! go away!" pan demanded

"I just have something to say. Once I have said what I have to say… pan I swear I will leave." Bra begged

"pan just let her, it's going to be the last time I see her please." Chichi begged putting pan in a corner.

Bra waited not knowing if pan would open the door or not. The click the door made gave her, her answer. Bra smiled when she saw pan. Pan clearly wasn't pleased to see her and she felt it in her gaze.

"chichi!" bra exclaimed and ran to chichi . both of them hugged each other and cried.

Bra didn't want to show how much she missed chichi to her daughter. She didn't know that if she acted like this in front of Lacey, would it have scarred the little girl? She didn't know.

"what do you want to tell me?" pan growled

"is gouki here?" bra asked

"how do you know gouki!" pan shouted

"I had the pleasure in meeting the young boy, now tell me is he here or not?" bra asked

"obviously not. What do you want to tell me, so you can go and leave me the fuck alone." Pan said crossing her arms.

"pan what happened to you? We used to be so close." Bra said as she walked to pan and looked at her, keeping her distance. Pan was very unpredictable when she felt threaten, especially when she was under this much stress.

"we use to talk, talk about our problems, things that bothered us, our dreams, our crushes… it did come true didn't it?" bra asked, a little worried if she pushed the wrong buttons.

Pan looked back at bra, quiet not knowing how to respond to bra's questions.

"I thought you were going to tell me something, not ask me 20 questions." Pan scowled and frowned at bra.

"I wanted to know, if your dream of being with my brother came true pan, before I tell you what I have to tell you." Bra answered

Pan stood there in silence once again, with a deep scowl on her face. She looked at her grandmother, who remained speechless

"no…it did not" pan lied through her teeth

"then how did gouki come to be?" bra asked

"his father was some junkie. That knocked me up." Pan lied

"oh, a junkie that looked a lot like my brother! Come on pan I wasn't born yesterday. Gouki looks like my brother trunks! Does my brother know and why keep this a secret!" bra demanded to know

"I want you out! Right now!" pan demanded as she pushed bra.

Bra almost lost her footing but regained her balance and pushed pan back.

"I did not touch you pan! Why you go on and do that huh! You can't tell that I am pregnant." Bra shrieked protecting her baby bump with a free hand.

"oh, I thought you got fat!" pan sarcastically shouted

"pan why did you push her! Don't endanger your uncle's child and wife!" chichi shouted as she stood up from her couch.

Pan looked at her grandmother in disbelief. First of all her grandmother didn't back her up and secondly goten and her ex-bestfriend are together?

"is it true?" pan asked looking at bra and her grandmother who both nodded 'yes'. "how the fuck did that happen?"

"just like you and my brother." Bra said bluntly making pan growl "does it piss you off that I found out?" bra asked

Pan was starting to feel cornered and short of breath.

"if I tell you, that you are correct you will leave me alone and go away?" pan asked still feeling her chest tightening from anxiety.

"ok?" bra agreed

"gouki is trunks' son… I guess both our crushes came around after all... at least yours stayed with you..." pan reluctantly said the last few words barely above a whisper.

"does trunks know? Because he never men…" bra barely finished her question.

"No! and he mustn't know!"pan screamed getting into bra face.

Bra didn't back up maybe she even dared to move in closer, touching pan's nose with her own.

"why can't my brother know?" bra demanded to know.

"because I have my reasons!" pan shouted

"pan you have to tell my brother or I will!" bra threatened

"bra why!? I haven't been hurting anybody! Why!?" pan screamed as sobbed and cried

"you are hurting people pan! You hurt your parents! Your Uncle! Me! Not mention your own Grandmother! She didn't get to see goten's child have her fist steps, first curl, first birthday, first day at shool." Bra cried

"you are going to hurt more if you don't leave right now bra!" pan said with angry tears flowing down her cheeks.

"your threatening me now!" bra said

"you threatened me first by saying you're going to exposing my gouki!" pan screamed as she pushed bra

Bra fell ungracefully on her side. Her heavy belly didn't help her keep her balance. She hit the side of her face on the floor. It didn't hurt it just pissed her off. She got up to her feet holding back the urge of pushing pan on her back and destroying her face. It was true she did threaten her…

"I did and I'll threaten you again, because a boy needs his father too." bra said in a low growl.

Pan growled and punched bra in the face. Bra's face snapped to the side and she stumbled a few steps back. Pan was still strong, even with suppressed power level.

Chichi screamed and covered her face. She couldn't believe that her granddaughter had the heart to hit a pregnant woman. There were a lot of times that chichi wondered if her granddaughter was in the right mind set.

"he will never know about him! Gouki is mine! The only piece I have of him that I can keep! He can't take him away from me!" pan cried as she pushed bra once again; hard enough to make bra go flying to the nearest wall. She pulled herself out of the hole shaped like her body.

Chichi screamed again and ran and stood between the girls.

"stop! Please stop! Pan please don't hurt her." Chichi begged as she hugged bra who was feeling a little light headed and stumbled.

"grandma! Move!" pan yelled as she pulled chichi right off bra.

Chichi fell to the floor and pan grabbed bra's arm; making her yelp in a pain.

* * *

Lacey dropped her centipede kebab and looked towards gouki's house. Gouki did the same, he felt his grandmother's distress in her ki and someone else's.

"gouki! There is something wrong! I think my mother is at your house and she's in trouble!" lacey said as she got up and pulled on gouki's white silk sleeve.

Gouki looked up at lacey and nodded. He didn't know what he was going to walk into. He didn't know if his mother was still upset from earlier.

"ok." Gouki reluctantly followed lacey back to his house.

They both got there in time to see his mother throw lacey's mother out of the house. Lacey screamed for her mother as she ran to her side. Gouki ran over to stop his mother from hurting lacey's mother. Pan stopped on her tracks when she heard her son voice.

"mom! Stop!" gouki screamed

"mommy?! Are you ok?!" lacey called out as she helped bra get up slowly.

Bra held her bulging belly as she got up with her daughter's help. Chichi ran to bra's side asking if she was ok with tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"it's ok… I just don't want to kick her ass… but she's asking for it…"bra said as she rubbed her baby bump.

"GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE! WE WERE DOING JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU IN OUR LIVES!" pan bellow

"all I did was be your friend! You just wanted something to be wrong with your life! Goku left, because he wanted to leave! Like the other times before! Move on from that, Goku would never have wanted you guys to suffer so much... because of him" bra shouted

Pan cried out and growled, trying to mute out what bra was saying. She always had her hopes that her grandfather would come back. So far the painful truth was that she was still waiting; knowing that her grandfather, this time will never come back.

Bra held her daughter's hand and looked at gouki who was at his grandmother's side. Bra could see it in his eyes; he feared his mother. Gouki might think he's happy here but he and chichi would be happier reunited with the family.

"pan in a week I will tell my brother, unless you will… but I doubt it. I want chichi back living happily at mount poaz and you too. gouki deserves to know who his father is and the rest of the family." With that said bra walked back to her sky cart.

Pan looked on as bra and the little girl walked out of sight.

"we are leaving now!" pan shouted as she stormed in the house.

Gouki and chichi looked at each other and followed pan.

"where are we going?' chichi asked pan who was getting her purse.

"we are going somewhere I don't know where yet but I'll figure it out when I come back from the city." Pan answered

"please pan don't go." Chichi begged

"I need too… I need to work." Pan responded

"that boy needs his mother, he is confused. you are the one who told him his father was dead. Then bra comes and tells him that his father needs to know about him. Pan your lies are catching up with you. Why do you go to the city huh? You don't work, you come home with petty cash, not enough to buy groceries or buy fabric for me to make clothes." Chichi ranted as she opened the empty refrigerator and pointed out the holes on her dress.

"grandma, that's enough." Pan calmly said.

"you're not off the stuff right?" chichi asked

Pan remained quiet as she grabbed a jacket.

"oh kami, I knew it." Chichi gasped covering her mouth with her hands

Pan walked out without saying another word. Gouki watched his mother from his room. He watched her like many times before. She often left him wondering about what she could be doing in the city.

"I wonder why she goes and leaves me alone with grandma. I wish she would tell me about my father... with out lying this time." Gouki whispered

chichi just turned away and wept.

* * *

Goten slowly undressed himself; Taking in sharp inhales as he moved his aching arms and legs out of the fabric. Vegeta could be merciless during sparring sessions, but goten smirked at the thought of vegeta also wincing with every moment he would do.

'I did get him good, he would probably cancel tomorrow's spar for sure' goten's smirk deepened.

The day will come when he and vegeta would be evenly matched and goten knew it was near.

Goten stepped into the shower and closed the shower door. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature to his liking. The warm water cascading down his toned achy muscles relaxed him. He closed his eyes, trying to sense whoever was in the house. Bra and bulma were in the lab, vegeta was in the kitchen, probably drinking a beer and his daughter was in her room.

She had been very quiet these past few days. He didn't want that to bother him too much, but it did.

'if I didn't know any better she's keeping something from me.' Goten thought as he lathered his body with soap.

Goten washed off the suds and turned off the water. He pat dried his sore body with a clean towel. He warped the towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom to his and bra's room. All he wanted to do was crash into bed and pass out, he grumbled a little bit at the fact that he had to go to capsule corp so he can attend a meeting with mr. porter's son, bulma, bra and trunks. He was happy to know that he was going to see trunks, bitter sweet because he was going to talk to him through a screen. He grumbled even louder remembering that bra was going to attend the meeting. She is far along and goten is starting to get apprehensive about her and his child's health.

*eleven years ago or so.*

Goten is so happy knowing that bra was fine, knowing that her pregnancy was very high risk one. The doctors have ordered bra to have strict bed rest. Bra had a lot excitement with the baby's coming due date, her brother's and marron's wedding and departure to the united states and the stress of goten's niece and mother's absence. Much to goten's dismay bra doesn't follow it as strictly as he wished she would. Bra was so petite and the child was so big, doctors did stress their concern for both baby and mother to goten. Vegeta mentioned that saiyians have developed nurseries for the unborn. How he wished that earth was that advanced.

'saiyan women didn't have time or didn't want to be bothered with such things as pregnancy. Less saiyan women died during childbirth with the help of the nurseries. I was one of the first infants removed from the womb and placed into the nursery of the unborn. My mother was the small percent of the saiyan women that felt empty and refused to give my brother tarble up and insisted to give birth naturally. She became the percentage that died during childbirth.'

Vegeta's words rang in goten's head. He worried so much for bra and the child. He wouldn't know what to choose if the time came to decide who to save if the situation becomes ugly. He wanted to shake his thoughts and concerns and enjoy the preparations with bra and her family. trunks delivered a gift, a robot nanny, to help when he and bra are swamped with work and or training and need a good night's sleep.

Goten was happy and relieved with trunks' acceptance and left bra in his care. Trunks has been showering bra and the unborn child with gifts under his and marron's names. Spoiling the baby before it even enters this realm.

A year ago goten wouldn't have thought that he was going to fall in love with his best friend's little sister and have a baby. Here he was and it still mind boggled him. Bra and goten sat on the floor next to each other with cardboard boxes gift wrapped and unwrapped around them. Bra gasped and cooed over the infant clothes, items and toys. Bra refused to know the sex of the baby and demanded goten to follow with her plan too. the not knowing part killed him but not knowing also added excitement.

"oh look at this, marron sent this swaddle! OH! And it comes with a letter!" bra exclaimed as she put aside the item and opened the envelope.

Goten opened another box in silence as bra read the letter and she quickly let out a sad aw from her lips.

"still nothing." Goten commented

"yeah, she said that she and trunks will stop trying for a little while and concentrate on their capsule corp. BUT, that doesn't mean that they will stop having fun! She's so funny and gross because it's my brother she's doing it with." Bra chirped as she placed the letter aside and pulled more baby items out of the boxes.

"I'm worried you know" goten sighed

"don't worry goten they are young and one day they will be blessed like us." Bra reassured as she continued through the other boxes

"not about them, about you and the baby." Goten said as he threw an empty box behind him.

"don't have to worry, this place has it's own medical wing. If something does go wrong, there's help right down the hall ok. Besides your mother gave birth to your fat head in the woods." Bra smiled trying to calm goten's worried heart.

"ha ha very funny." Goten sarcastically said and continued to unpack the cardboard boxes "I sure wished you followed the doctors' orders on being in strict bed rest." Goten added

Bra stopped opening a box and looked at goten. She couldn't say anything to counter she did go to the lab an worked for a little while today. Goten never got in the way of her passion of capsule corp, but she was not taking care of herself or the baby. She knew that goten was pissed about it and never brings it up so they don't get into a fight. Fighting would just make her more stress out.

"I promise goten, tonight I'm going to bed and I'm going to stay there." Bra whispered and leaned over to goten and kissed him on the cheek.

"well, good. I was actually contemplating on dragging you to bed after this chore." Goten smirked

"I wanted to help make the nursery!" bra whined

"No, I'll do that with your parents and grandparents. You will march to bed it's an order and you will listen to me!" goten arched an eyebrow clearly irate at bra

Bra playfully huffed and pouted. Goten smiled as he started to flatten the cardboard boxes into a neat pile.

"bra." Goten said as he stood up onto his feet

"hmm." Bra responded while folding baby clothes

"thank you." Goten smiled widely

"for what?" bra asked as she held her hands up, a signal to goten that she needed help to get up

"for listening to me." Goten said as he helped her up.

"hey, I know what I have to do." Bra playfully was trying to be annoying

Goten just rolled his eyes as he walked her over to their bed and helped her sit and lay down. He tucked her in and handed her favorite celebrity gossip magazine.

She giggle when she read the headline, this week was about the briefs… again. Goten actually enjoyed it too, when the magazine wrote about them.

"you've got to let me take a look at that when you are done with it." Goten laughed as he started to walk out of the bed room.

"of course, I love it when they are wrong!" bra laughed out loud.

Goten walked out of the bedroom and went next door where he heard a crash, vegeta curse and bulma yelling at vegeta.

"if you say you are all about the engineering, technology and the inventing woman, why don't you do it!" vegeta growled while pulling pieces apart that he thought went together.

"because I'm decorating vegeta! All nurseries need a woman's touch!" bulma retorted back at vegeta who was really struggling with the building of the crib.

Bulma observed vegeta and laughed.

"whats so funny!" vegeta grunted

"it would be easier if you read the directions." Bulma giggled

"Please, spar me… like if I would ever need a manual to build this primitive human child container slash confinement." Vegeta growled as he finally connected one part of the frame together and he growled even louder when the other side fell apart.

Bulma bit down her lip and covered her giggles with her hands. vegeta just ignored her and continued his struggling fight against to the cunning baby cradle.

Goten shook his head side to side and walked into the nursery. He stood next to vegeta and helped him put the crib together and noticed that it was harder than it looked.

"seriously how many saiyans does it take to build a cradle." Bulma laughed out loud.

Both vegeta and goten growled in aggravation.

"I think it's a man thing that all males in this universe suffer with; the refusal of looking through the manual for directions." Bulma added insult to injury.

The weeks have gone by an bra did what she was told to keep herself out of harm's way and goten pleased. She was bored out of her mind now, the magazines that she had been reading have run out of dirty about her family. all they wrote about was her disappearance from the public eye.

From what her mother told her outside capsule corp. the paparazzi lay in wait to see her.

The doctors come every morning to check on her and mentioned to her and goten that the time is near. Bra really couldn't wait for her little one to come to this earth, of course goten felt the same. She was incredible tired of lying in bed, so she really can't wait for her baby to come out.

One thing she did hate about being pregnant is the constant going to the bathroom and today it seemed like she spent most her day inside one. Bra wiped after going and noticed that she was spotting, it startled her.

'maybe I went to many times or just wiped too many times.' Bra thought as she pulled up her maternity pj pants.

She had to get a good night's sleep because it was going to be her last one for a long time. Tomorrow was her scheduled c-section, because there was no way that she was going to get the baby through her pelvis. She looked at her baby bump, it just looked like she had a couple of watermelons under her Pj top. She let out a sigh of disappointment.

'there is no telling what this pregnancy had done to my body. I'm a heffer!' bra whined in her thoughts.

She felt a sharp pain on her back. She winced and closed her eyes tightly, breathing riding the pain through.

She stumbled a little bit. In the back of her mind she knew that she was in trouble, but she didn't want to call goten for help. He was in the hospital wing, being treated for his head injury and her father was in there too. goten used his head to knock out her father, it was the first time he had defeated vegeta in a sparing match.

'I'm going to call for help. There's got to be something wrong if there is pain.' Thought Bra desperately looked for her hospital button in the dark. She found the small remote in her bed sheets and pressed the glowing button.

Goten's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, trying to focus and see his surroundings. Last night he heard people talk but he only saw black. It was nice to finally see. He noticed that it was still dark out, early morning light was starting to come in a lighten the night sky.

"NURSE!" goten called out

He waited a little while but no one had entered.

"NURSE!" goten called out a little louder.

That's when he heard it, bra's scream. Goten shot up from his bed, but he landed on the cold white tile. He was still dizzy from the blow to the head. He stood up clinging on to the furniture around the hospital room. He felt bra's power level, she was struggling. He stumbled out of the room and leaned against the white walls. He followed her ki signature to the O.R. He was frightened for his mate, who stopped screaming. He burst through the double doors falling into a nurse.

"AHHH!" the nurse screamed, Startling everyone in the room.

"help him off her!" one of the doctors ordered.

Goten grabbed onto the helping hands and stood up on his wobbly legs.

"what's going on?!" goten demanded

"emergency C-Section, mr. son. You must leave now." A nurse told him pushing him to the exit

"no, I have to stay here." Goten groggily said

"come on sir there is nothing you can do here." The nurse said as she pulled him out of the room

"she needs me there." Goten mumbled as he turned around.

"no, sir she needs her space and the doctors don't need you in the way. You'll just complicate things." The nurse said sternly.

Goten reluctantly followed directions and returned to his room with help from the nurse. She left him alone and worried for bra. The nurse came back but goten didn't acknowledge her. His mind was else where, with thoughts about bra and the child zooming through his brain.

A pinch in his arm brought him back to reality. He looked at the nurse with questioning eyes.

"sir, this is sedative, to calm your nerves and to make you relax. Your wife will be out and safe with a healthy baby. No need to worry. She just wanted to have her birthday earlier." The nurse smiled as she cleaned up goten's arm.

Goten just smiled weakly at the nurse.

"makes me feel better… I just wish I was there with her… what… it's a girl?" goten's smile grew

The nurse just smile and nodded, "I hope you have a lot of pink clothes at home."

The nurse walked out leaving goten alone once again.

'I wish mom and dad were here so I can tell them the news.' Goten thought. His life so far has been a lot of what ifs since his mother disappeared.

Goten closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

"hey, daddy how you doing!" a female voice startled him out of his R.E.M. sleep.

He blinked his eyes and focused his eyes on bulma and bra's grandparents' faces.

"how is she?" goten asked in a groggy voice, holding his head.

"bra is in the ICU along with lacey, but everything is ok. Just a little scarey. The doctors are very sorry for miscalculating. Not all pregnancies are the same." Bulma explained sitting on the corner of his bed.

Goten sat up and looked at bulma with bright eyes a huge dumb smile.

"what's the matter?" bulma asked

"Lacey? So it was a girl and her name is lacey." Goten smiled even wider

"oh, yes. Lacey Bunny Briefs-Son" bulma announced.

"can I see her?" goten asked

"duh, that's why we came here for. Bra is in the icu with the baby but they are going to move her to a room to recover for a month or so." Bulma informed

"let me get dressed and then we can go." Goten said as he got up

Bra looked down at her daughter, who was latching on to her breast and eating very well. Bra felt tired from lack of sleep and pain from her freshly cut incision. All was worth it though, she had a healthy daughter. Lacey had all her fingers, toes and a tail. From what she heard from her mother was that her father was pleased to hear that detail. Bra examined her daughter, it was obvious the child had brief blood in her. Her daughter's hair was ocean blue like hers and eyes that mimicked her own.

Goten walked in and saw bra with a small pink bundle in her arms. He smiled and giggled in delight, bra looked up at goten and smiled back at him. Goten walked over to bra and leaned over her and took he good first look at his daughter.

"lacey, it's a beautiful name." goten whispered and bra just nodded and they both kept looking at their daughter.

"she has my coloring but your wild hair goten." Bra whispered.

Goten laughed softly as he caressed his daughter's small soft head with his hand. To him she was a delicate as a rose petal and didn't want to cause her any kind of discomfort. She had blue spiky hair mimicking the ones he had as a child, but bra was right. Lacey had her coloring down to her eye brows. He didn't mind, it just made him love her more.

"now that's cute. I need to take a picture of this!" bulma squealed as she flashed some pictures with her phone.

"I'm so proud of you honey, who would have thought it would have been you to give us a great grandchild. Trunks has been so lazy!" bunny said

"indeed." Dr. briefs included

"no sweat grandma and grandpa." Bra smiled

Bulma looked at her watch and reluctantly had to leave with her father for a company meeting. Bunny stayed with the couple, but gave them privacy by sitting across the room drinking her long island iced tea, that room service has brought up for her.

"I'm sorry for not being there, I tried." Goten said

"I heard that you had stumbled into the O.R. while I was under anesthesia. At least you tried to be by my side and I forgive you." Bra playfully stuck her tongue out at goten. Goten just laughed lightly.

Bra was moved shortly to her family living quarters. Bra cursed goten out the every night so far, because the baby wouldn't stop crying. Soon the young parents got the hang of it. They both were taking turns getting up when lacey would wake up during the night.

Goten tossed in turned because lacey was in those moods that tonight no one was going to have any sleep. The baby speaker was right by his ear keeping him up. Bra was out cold and goten felt bad for her and he got up. Goten shuffled through the darken room and turned the knob and exited the room.

The baby's cries was soon silenced, goten concerned walked faster to the nursery. He was caught by surprise to see vegeta in the room carrying the fussy baby.

"vegeta?" goten whispered

"yes, boy. Her cries were driving me crazy. I can hear her cry from my gravity room." Vegeta said as he gave the baby over to it's father.

Vegeta walked over to the exit of the nursery but was stopped by goten.

"hey vegeta."

"hm." Vegeta answered

"thank you." Goten said with a smile.

Vegeta just nodded and continued his rounds around the compound, like every night. It was his habit to do so.

Goten gave his daughter and diaper change and a fresh bottle of formula. He watched his daughter, it has become his habit.

'maybe vegeta did the same to his children. Check on them during the night… now he just does rounds around the house. Would I do that as she gets older?' goten pondered as he looked at his daughter.

Her hair was spiked in all directions. Bra doesn't even bother with styling it, because it won't stay in place, so she just puts a hat on her.

*end of flash back*

Goten watches his daughter sleeping soundly in her bed. He's been doing this for many years now. His daughter's hair turned darker blueand little less spiky; enough to be able to style it. She had his features but she did resemble her mother more. He didn't mind, he still loved her just as much and worried him to know that one day boys won't be able to resist her.

Everything turned out well. With this second baby, things will be a smoother. Bra scheduled her C-section and now she has submitted herself to bed rest. That calms goten's heart, knowing that bra was taking care of herself. Goten caressed his daughter's forehead brushing her bangs away and kissing her forehead. Goten turned to the exit and closed the door behind him. He walked to his bedroom and opened the door and surprised bra with her shirt off. He saw a bruise along her rib cage and she failed to cover it fast.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" goten shouted as he lifted her maternity shirt back up and took a closer look at it.

Bra pulled down her shirt and backed up.

"nothing, I fell." Bra lied

She didn't want to tell goten that when pan pushed her to the ground, the impact banged her up.

"NOTHING!" goten bellowed

"quiet! You're going to wake up the whole compound." Bra whispered sternly as she waddled to the bed

"where did you fall? down the stairs!?" goten asked

"yes, I went to the doctor and he said to be just be careful ok, I'm fine no harm done. End of discussion." Bra said as she covered her body with the blanket.

"I guess that's ok, next time if you need something from downstairs or upstairs send someone to get it for you! I don't want nothing to happen to you. Understand" goten ordered

"yes." Bra answered as she laid on her side.

"you haven't stepped out while I was gone sparring with your father right? I've been gone for week or so and I feel terrible" goten rambled

'was he suspicious?' bra thought biting on her thumb nail.

"of course not I fell like a sack of potatoes down the stairs, but I'm fine." Bra quickly said and turned off the light of the room.

"ok, I just want you to stay here in the bed. if you move from here, you are going to hear it, not only from me but from your mother." Goten playfully pushed her side

"oh no! not my mommy!" bra played along

"but for real, that's an ugly bruise." Goten continued

"it's ok, I'm going to live and so will the baby." Bra smiled

Goten grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it and lovingly squeezed it.

Bra smiled and squeezed his hand. She knew what she had to do tomorrow was going to rattle this household to it's very core starting with trunks. Life was going to be different from tomorrow on and it was going to be rough.

'it has to be done.' Bra inwardly said as she smiled at his life partner. She really hoped that he would forgive her for keeping it a secret.

* * *

the next chapter will be up soon I promise!

-trugota87


	16. Setting Things Right?

I want to thank you all for your reviews and support! I had a lot of ups and downs these past months, so much has happened. My fiance and I lost our dog. We had our baby boy since we were in our teens. My dog was very connected with my cat that I had, he died barely a year ago.(I mentioned that in an earlier chapter) We would have never believed anyone if they told us that my baby would die. I still don't believe it. Time heals some wounds or just dulls the pain.

Sorry for not updating as much as I promised, but here I am. Getting ready to get married is not really fun. It's hard work... I'll try to keep you updated, I'm not giving up on this story I won't screw my public over.

Trugota87

Disclaimer* I don't own any of the dbz characters. I think their love life would have had a very deep and long story. LOL.

* * *

Trunks groggily came into his office. He didn't even bother saying hello to his secretary who was covering Marron. Marron was on maternal leave for about 4 years now. She had a good excuse though; their kids were wearing them down.

Trunks sat down on his leather desk chair and took another gulp of his coffee. He looked up with his tired eyes to see his secretary walk in with a tablet.

She took one look at him with her dark brown eyes and couldn't help but giggle.

"what's so funny." Trunks asked he failed to see what was funny.

"I'm sorry sir, long night with the twins?" the secretary asked nervously pushing her raven hair out of her face.

Trunks just nodded and gestured with his hands for her to give him his daily schedule.

"oh, at 9 you have a meeting til 12, then you have a lunch date with that man that invented the new fuel efficient sky car, remember the guy you think stole the schematics to our model, than at 3 you have another press meeting with those environmental kooks and may I remind you to mind your temper with them, that will last another 3 hours. At 6 you have dinner with your wife and your children and after that till closing you have to make phone calls to japan, capsule corp with your status report." With that said the girl took a deep breath and said one last thing "your sister called and wanted you to check your personal email, she sent you something really important."

She cleared her throat turned around quickly and walked out of his office closing his double doors leaving him alone.

"my personal email. Don't tell me I forgot mom or dad's birthday again." Trunks grumbled as he logged in his computer on his desk and looked through his email.

He clicked on the recent email he's sister sent him.

:Trunks,

I have a picture attached to his email; that should concern you. I was out camping with Goten and my daughter Lacey. Lacey went exploring the area and she came across a little boy who lives in small capsule home with his grandmother and mother. You won't believe what I'm going to tell you but this little boy's name is Gouki and his grandmother is Chichi and his mother is Pan. I thought I was going mad when I saw the little boy, he looks just like you, Trunks. I confronted Pan and asked her why hasn't she told anyone and she didn't want to tell me. Trunks this is a huge mess that needs to be cleared up. This little boy lived in exile his whole life so far. Pan is not right in the head and Chichi... Poor chichi, i could tell that she is tired of the life she is in right now. Save Chichi and Gouki from Pan, she's not right.

-Bra.:

Trunks' heart was pounding

'a boy that looks like me.' Trunks thought as he clicked on the attachment.

'Fastest internet in the world and still makes me feel like I'm waiting for an eternity.' trunks said as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

The picture loaded and his heart stopped and he felt a cold sweat drop down his back.

'she told me she was on the pill.' Trunks thought as he ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his face.

'this can't be happening to me! Why now!? why haven't she told me!? How dare she do this to me!?' trunks screamed in his head

He looked at the little boy in question. He studied the boy's features.

'I have to go back! what about marron? Everything was going so well. My life was perfect!' trunks punched through his desk.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. The ringing was a countdown to a ticking time bomb.

-Hey honey-

-Hi Marron, want to go back home for a little while?-

-Really!-

-yeah, see our parents. I need to talk something over with my mother about the company. You know sense my grandfather died things have been a little shaky.-

it was a half lie... but he did need to go through somethings with his mother within that topic. He just didn't want to face the fact at his grandfather was dead. Now his grandfather was dead and could actually know the stuff he has done and his possible bastard son.

-I didn't think it was that bad-

-I just need closure too, he was like a father to me when my father wasn't around-

- I understand sweetheart, on the Bright side the kids can see my parents. My father is aging and I would like to see him too.-

-so it's settled-

-ok, I'm all for it-

-perfect I'll cancel what I have to do here and we can go-

-when?-

-as soon as possible-

Trunks ended the conversation with a love you and a goodbye then he hung up. He had to pull it together for his family. The life he had was going to go up in flames and there was no way he could stop the roaring flame that was growing.

* * *

Bulma waited outside Capsule corp's front lawn. It's been years since she had seen her son in the flesh. Their communications have been through video chats. She just couldn't wait to wrap her arms around the twins, Kamara and Tatoe.

She was there when they were born, because eighteen refused to come comfort her daughter. Bulma naturally felt bad for the girl. When Bulma landed in the states, she could tell that Marron was depressed. A great happiness came to the couple when they found out that they were pregnant and with twins. It was about time, they both thought there was something wrong with them and vegeta kept saying their mating was never consummated. All because the poor girl couldn't conceive quick enough for his taste. Marron was capable to give birth to those twins, high risk yes, but she did it. She was brave and Trunks promised to not get her pregnant again, he didn't want her to go through it again. He conformed himself with his twins. He had the pair, a girl and a boy, what else can he ask for.

Bulma smiled and waved frantically when she spotted the plane. The craft landed and the doors opened. Bulma gasped when she saw Marron carrying Tatoe and Trunks carrying Kamara. Both twins tuckered out from the travel.

"Hi mom how are ya!" Trunks greeted.

Bulma ran up to her son and Marron and gave them the tightest hug she can give. Lacey squealed when she saw her uncle walk through the compound entrance. She started to jump up and down and clapped when she saw her young cousins. Kamara and Tatoe are four years old going on five. Kamara had straight beautiful lavender hair, which were tied up into pigtails and deep blue eyes; while Tatoe had light blonde hair parted and combed to the side with icy blue eyes, that mimicked his mother but the shape of his eyes were all Trunks. Both of them were pale with rosy cheeks, they really took after Marron. There was a huge age difference between Lacey and the twins, but Lacey didn't mind, she loved to play.

"Hey squirt!" Trunks laughed out loud as Lacey jumped on him giving him hugs and kisses.

"uncle trunks, it's about time you've come home! What's the occasion?" Lacey asked as trunks put her down

"I wanted the twins, Kamara and tatoe, to see their family here; they are old enough to remember faces now." trunks said with a smile.

"I'm happy to see you and aunt marron, in the flesh. I was starting to get tired of talking to a holographic screen" Lacey concluded

"it's nice to see you too honey! Where's mommy and daddy?" marron asked

"they're upstairs, mom is in bed rest because the doctor's ordered her too." Lacey informed

"oh, can i?" marron gestured to go upstairs

"go she would be so happy to see you, trunks will go with the bots and unpack. Lacey can you entertain your small cousins." bulma said as she pushed marron up the stairs.

Bra remain in her bed looking through magazines, while goten listened to her baby bump. It was one of those lazy afternoons for her and goten. She was also very nervous. Trunks was arriving today with his family. Two weeks ago, she sent that email to her brother. He called her angry borderline hysterics at pan and admitted that he had a thing with pan; which he said was a mistake and it continued because he wasn't in his right mind.

She believed him, because he openly said before that he never wanted to touch pan. The bro code was strong between him and goten. From what Bra understands now, that she was grown woman with a man by her side. Straight men had no self control if there were under the influence and a young girl was all over them.

"bra!"

Both goten and her looked at door and saw marron. Bra struggled to get into a seated postion, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"marron!" bra cried thrusting her arms in the air and waving her hands; gesturing Marron for a hug.

Marron ran over to bra and gave her a hug.

"it's been so long!" goten said as he hugged marron.

"I know, I hate being far away from you guys." Marron said as she took a seat

"where's trunks?" goten asked

"oh he is bringing the luggage up" marron answered.

Goten got up and left the room, soon after the girls heard goten and trunks squeal like little boys. Best friends to the bitter end.

'but the end for sure is coming and it will be bitter between them.' Bra thought

Dinner was noisy, so noisy that vegeta took his food and ate in the gravity room. Bulma was so happy to have all her children here with her. Her father would have enjoyed the dinner with grandchildren and great grandchildren. Mourning the loss of her father would have been much bearable if chichi was around. The good doctor died two months ago, happy knowing that he was going to be a great grandfather for another child. So many things happened so far, chichi's own father died of old age, a little more than a half year ago. It was a very harsh blow for goten and his brother gohan. Gohan locked himself in his study for days and goten flew off and trained for months in the wilderness, leaving bra alone with Lacey.

Once he returned he asked bra and lacey asked for forgiveness for leaving without saying a word. Goten did what his father did all the time to his mother. The vicious cycle, he needed to nip it by the bud. That was close to nine months ago. Goten is slowly regaining some happiness, he's not as happy and carefree, like he used to be. And if he is happy, it's just a front, he's eyes says it all. They still glimmer and glow with happiness when he sees the love of his life, Bra.

"so how's life here without grandpa mom?" trunks asked

"hard naturally daddy was everything for me, you know. It's an open wound that will never heal." Bulma answered

"yeah I feel the same." Trunks replied while poking at his food

"well, everyone ready to have another baby at home?!" marron chirped as she cleaned tatoe's face with a napkin.

"I'm excited!" bulma answered as she poured herself a glass of wine and gestured trunks to have some which he kindly declined.

Bulma was shocked to see that, she would have never thought her son would just deny a glass of wine.

'wow when he said he quit he really did quit.' Bulma thought with a smile. 'if only I had that kind of will power' she took a sip of her dry red wine.

"hey grandma, how was daddy, when he was little?" kamara asked with her mouth full of rice and seaweed.

"he was like you and your brother. Cute, smart and funny little guy." Bulma smiled remembering her son's childhood. "and mischievous." Bulma added

Trunks cleared his throat as he ate his food. Bulma smiled as the twins giggle in delight at their father's reaction. Trunks shushed them playfully, pressing his index finger to his lips. The twins muffled their giggles and tried regaining control.

"bulma, did you hear anything from my parents?" marron asked looking down at her plate.

"from what I heard, they're fine. Still living at kame house of course. Planning on visiting your parents?" bulma replied as she took another bit from her plate.

"yeah, I want my children to have a relationship with their grandparents on my side. They deserve it." Marron said as she took some food up her mouth.

"why don't you stop by tomorrow?" bulma suggested.

"unannounced!" marron gasped

"it would be a pleasant surprise you know." Bulma smiled as she took another sip of her wine.

"oh I don't know I haven't spoken to my mother for about ten years or so." Marron stated "I don't think she will welcome me with open arms." Marron voice cracked a little.

The topic of her parents, especially her own mother… it was hard. She doesn't regret doing what she did all those years ago. She thought not being able to conceive was a punishment, but now she has twins.

'maybe my mother forgave me, but there is a chance that she hasn't' marron thought to herself.

"all mothers forgive their children marron." Bulma admitted. "ten years ago trunks told me that he was doing what I had done to my mother. Which was true. I was terrible, rebellious, drunk all the time and"

"mom. The kids." Trunks interrupted

"you get the picture, my mother forgave me every time and I forgave trunks for doing the things he did. He almost ruined capsule corp. I was always cleaning up the mess, but look at him now. It was worth it he learned his lesson."bulma concluded with a smile.

Marron nodded. It was true, marron would do the same with her own children, if they go astray.

"you're right, mother does deserve to meet her grandchildren; especially my father." Marron said as she wiped kamara's face with a napkin.

"why don't you go tomorrow." Trunks suggested.

"yeah, the earlier the better. More time the twins will have with them." Bulma said

"I want to meet your mommy and daddy!" tatoe exclaimed with rice pouring out of his full mouth.

"me too!" kamara chimed in

'kami give me strength.' Marron gulped

* * *

Trunks and marron were in deep sleep when they were suddenly interrupted by the twins sneaking into trunks' childhood room and jumping on their parents.

"guess what mommy and daddy!" they cheered as they hopped up and down.

"what!" trunks shouted while marron groaned rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"we are going to see our other grandpa and grandma!" they cheered once again.

Marron groaned loudly, it was time.

trunks rolled out of bed and told the kids to get dressed while he yawned and started his daily routine. Marron like always sprang into overdrive and ran to the bathroom before he could reach the door knob. Trunks groaned

'happens every effing morning'

Trunks was tying up his tie and fixing his collar when marron kissed his cheek.

"wish me luck." Marron said as she walked to the exit of the bedroom

"luck babe." Trunks called after her

Trunks waited as marron walked out the front door and her and the children's voices were faint and then silent. His mother was out taking care of her side of the company while bra is absent. Goten was out training with vegeta for the day and lacey was at school. It was his chance to talk to his bedridden sister. Trunks walked over to his sister's room and waited outside for a little bit. she will spill the beans, giving him more details; was he ready for that kind of a shock? The shock that pan was crazy enough to runaway from home and give birth to his child in the forest.

"trunks? Is that you?" bra called out from inside

Trunks took a deep breath and walked in. he smiled at his sister who looked like she was going to pop any second.

"you know, the last time I saw you in person you were going to explode, it seems like I have never left." trunks chuckled

"gee, I love you too." bra sarcastically replied seating up on the bed and patted goten's side of the bed for her brother to sit next to her.

Trunks walk over to the side where he assumed goten sleeps on and took a seat. He looked at his sister who looked the same. Her child like look was still intact; with the sense of maturity emitting from her.

'my little sister is all grown up.' Trunks smiled at the thought.

"where's marron, the children, mom, dad and goten? I know where lacey is at." Said bra as she smoothed down he pj top.

"they are all out, doing their business." Trunks said as he sat down.

"Trunks, I'm glad you have come in such short notice. I wished that this visit was for pleasure but it clearly is bitter sweet." Bra said resting her hand on trunks' lap.

"I booked the first flight to japan right after work. " trunks said

"go. Confront her. She did this to me." Bra said as she lifted up her shirt.

Trunks looked at her fading bruises he was in shock and anger was raising.

"she is not right in the head. My bruises were ten times worse. It was hard keeping the truth from goten trunks! If goten ever finds out about me knowing pan's location. I don't think goten will ever forgive me. Trunks this is all your fault and I want you to fix it. If this ruins whatever I have with goten I only have you and pan to blame!" Bra said with such fury in her eyes.

Trunks returned his gaze to his sister. He nodded submissively to her burning gaze. He knew that he had to fix this. He needed to find the truth. Confront Pan and bring Chichi and his supposed son back home. Trunks got up without saying a word.

"Trunks." bra called out as trunks was about to leave the room.

"yea?" he responded

"there is no denying the little guy... he looks like you. It's scary... I hope marron and everyone else can forgive you... I don't know what happened between you guys? I'm sure it was fun while it lasted..." bra said

trunks couldn't find the words to use to respond to his sister's concerns. trunks left the room without saying a word. Bra laid down with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. she knew that nothing good will come out of this. All she wanted her brother to do is assume responsibility for the boy.

'somehow things have to be put right.' bra thought as she closed her eyes for a nap.

* * *

Marron landed her sky car on the soft sand or kame island. She shut off the engine and took a long breath. The twins were in the back sleeping in their toddler car seats. She needed to get her courage up to face her mother. She left kame island not in the best of terms with her.

Marron was regretful with what was said, but doesn't regret her decision. She was happy with her life with trunks. He has kept her happy, gave her two wonderful children and a life that most young girls dreamed of.

Marron gripped her sky car's wheel tightly.

'I'm scared…'

Marron whimpered and closed her eyes tightly.

"are you just going to stay in there or are you going to come out?"

Marron's eyes opened wide and she turned her head towards the way the voice came from. She meet with the icy blue gaze of her mother. Marron gulped and cleared her throat.

"I'm coming." Marron responded calmly.

Marron released the belt and released her sleeping children.

Eighteen observed her daughter go to the back of the skycar. The glass hatch was opened and marron jumped off with her twins, one on each arm. Eighteen's icy heart started to melt when she saw her daughter up close and the sleeping form of her never seen grandchildren.

Marron was struggling with two suitcases; eighteen quickly helped her daughter with the luggage.

"thank you." Marron smiled and she adjusted her grip on her children.

Once inside the kame house, marron placed her twins to bed on her old bed. She kissed them on their forehead and tucked them in. Marron walked down the stairs into the living room, where the tv was blasting women exercise videos. To marron's surprise master roshi remained that same and so did her mother. Eighteen didn't have a wrinkle on her fair face and her hair hasn't changed. Marron wondered if she would have the similar aging process. A soundcame from the top of the stairs that drew her attention.

Krillin slowly walked down the stairs, watching his step.

"Eighteen! Any idea where I put my glasses? I can't even see what is in front of me anymore. I'm going down the stairs just by using muscle memory." Krillin laughed whole hardheartedly.

"krillin please come to the living room. There is someone here to see you." Eighteen said as she grabbed krillin's glasses.

Krillin once again forgot that he was reading in the living room and left it on the corner table next to the reading lamp.

"oh jeez! I can't see anything." Krillin laughed again.

"here put these on." Eighteen ordered.

"thank you." Krillin said as he put his glasses on

Krillin took a step back and he mouth dropped open.

"hi dad." Marron managed to saw holding back tears.

Krillin remained motionless almost breathless. Marron made the first move and hugged her father.

"you did say you were coming, but I didn't think it was going to be this soon!" krillin laughed and hugged his daughter tight.

Marron giggled in delight and hugged her father; snuggling into the base of his neck and shoulder. Krillin sighed and gestured to eighteen to come over and engage in a group hug. Eighteen clearly refused by looking away.

During dinner marron helped setting the table and preparing the meal. It was longest and most awkward three hours of her life. The twins seemed to be ok and started to warm up to their grandparents. Eighteen started smiling again showing some affection towards her only grandchildren; which gave Marron great relief. Now she knew that her mother's distaste is towards her; which made her more uncomfortable.

Dinner was lively.

'thank kami for the kids' marron thought as she watched her parents talk to her children. They were growing a relationship and with both her parents. Krillin and eighteen were already starting to show signs of spoiling their grandchildren.

"so how long are you going to stay here honey?" krillin asked as he bit into another dumpling.

"oh I don't know dad, trunks has some business to take care of. I really don't know." Marron answered.

"that's funny… aren't you his secretary… you should know everything." Eighteen stated

"yeah I am, but since the children were born I haven't been able to work. I can't bring myself to leave them alone with a nanny." Marron said as she played with her food.

"bulma brought her children to work, you guys can too." eighteen said taking a sip of her drink

"well mother, bulma had them years apart and now I understand why she waited so long between them two." Marron answered ending the discussion

"hmm… I just find it funny that trunks was a saint this whole time. You know, with you being a stay at home mom and all." Eighteen sneered

"oh, he's been good. No trouble at all mom." Marron whipped back.

"can someone pass the salt?" roshi's voice cut through.

Eighteen threw the shaker at him and he caught it with his head. Roshi moaned and groaned rubbing his forehead, making the twins laugh hysterically.

Marron joined in on the laughing a little bit… at least someone else's misfortune distracted her from her mother.

* * *

The next morning.

Trunks landed not far from where bra side she and her family camped out not too long ago. He was familiar with the location. He and Goten played and sparred in these parts when Goku was around. Those were the happiest times.

*flashback*

"come on you two! I know you can do better than that! Whoa! Nice!" goku taunted as he playfully dodged their attacks.

The two boys were winded but weren't going to give up that's for sure. They both continued their onslaught on goku, who was giggling in delight when Pan ran over to them.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" pan called out to them.

"NO!" Goten and trunks nastily answered.

Goku just laughed

"sure honey! Come here!" goku exclaimed with open arms.

Pan jumped up and giggled. Trunks and goten just sighed in aggravation.

"well the fun just ended, I'm going home." Trunks said as he walked over to his things.

"trunks don't leave, I'm sure we will still have fun!" goten ran after him.

"NO! when she's here, she kills the fun."Trunks grumbled as he put his things together.

"come on Trunks." Goten begged

"Come on Goten! can you see that she has this weird huge crush on me and it makes me uncomfortable. Do you understand, Goten for kami sake!"Trunks bellowed

Goten just shushed Trunks in effort to make Trunks come down. After all pan could hear him and he didn't want her feelings to be hurt. It was too late, pan was in ear shot.

"you don't have to be so mean!"Pan cried out as she ran away.

"Trunks you can be a jerk." Goten growled and followed his niece.

Goku just looked at trunks with disappointment in his eyes. Trunks looked away feeling ashamed.

*end of flashback*

Trunks felt bad but he knew that she will get over it like all the other times he was mean to her. But every time he upset her, the lesser he cared.

If what bra says is true, he has gone too far with his cruelty towards Pan. Yes, he felt guilty now, that he was in the right mind set. He was thinking straight. He had done a lot of growing up. He was going to make things right.

Trunks came across a river that he used to fish with Goten and Goku. It was a land mark that Bra had told him that he had to pass. Trunks knew that in a few miles he will come across his final destination. He knew that once he finds it, his life was going to change and the life of a young boy as well.

Trunks squatted down and collected a few flat and round pebbles, he needed to think. He also noticed that there were some clothes by the river bank. He quickly dismissed it.

'what am I going to say to her?'

'what if what Bra said was a misunderstanding? At least I have found her. '

'what if she does have my son?'

'what will I do, if the boy is mine?'

'the others, marron, my kids, goten, I'm going to lose them.'

The thoughts and questions rushed through his head.

Trunks threw his last pebble when he noticed an item from his memory. The power pole… it was laying right by the river, not that far away from the clothes he saw earlier. He was about to bend down to get a closer look, when he heard the water splash violently and this huge fish was thrown with such force knocked him out of his 600 dollar shoes. His head hit a rock and which was completely crushed into fragments. Trunks' world was going black as he heard a little voice.

"are you ok! Oh...I think I killed him."

* * *

"hey, mister! You ok?" gouki asked as he pulled off the huge fish off Trunks.

Gouki slapped the unknown man's cheek lightly. Gouki quickly put his clothes on. He needed to help the unknown man.

'I hope he's not dead', gouki thought as he pulled the man up and put him over his shoulder.

Gouki wasn't going to leave the fish behind and grabbed the tail.

'well, it was hard to get it. I'm not going to leave it behind.' Gouki thought.

* * *

Chichi was cutting up vegetables to add to the fish that gouki promise to get from the river. Pan once again came home empty handed and claiming the city prices are ridiculous. Chichi was upset because pan was lying again. She knew what pan was up too in the city.

Pan strolled in the kitchen and sat at the table looking at her finger nails. Pan was avoiding her grandmother's glare. She knew that her grandmother wasn't stupid, but she wants to pretend that she is.

"gouki is sure taking his time" pan started

"he seems to be." Chichi answered as she stirred in the vegetables in the giant pot.

"new habit?" pan asked

"at least it's not an old one and it's not dragging him down." Chichi flatly said

"what do you mean?" pan asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"you know exactly what I mean." Chichi growled banging the wooden spoon on the edge of the pot.

"grandma seriously are we going to go there!" pan exclaimed as she pounded her fist firmly on the kitchen table.

"well is it?" chichi asked

"NO!" pan bellowed

"your screaming, that means otherwise." Chichi concluded

"Grandma I'm not doing anything!" pan continued

"pan, what do you do in the city? Work? Where is the money from your …work?" chichi interrogated

"I work… but I" pan was at a loss of what to say.

She couldn't lie about it. She uses and uses up the money she gets from working. She also didn't have the heart to tell her grandmother what kind of work she did. Fast and easy money.

Gouki opened the door and immediately pan and chichi kept quiet. Gouki grunted as he dragged the fish into the house. Then he walked over with the unknown man on his back towards the couch. One final grunt he dropped the unconscious man on the couch.

Gouki wiped the sweat off his brow and returned to his fish and dragged in the kitchen and slammed it on the kitchen table.

"TA DA!" gouki exclaimed shaking his hands and arms in the air.

Pan and chichi clapped and smiled.

"wow, I think this one is bigger than the last one!" pan exclaimed

"nah, the one I got the other night was HUUUUGE! Too bad you were working those nights." Gouki said as he petted the fish.

"by the way, when I threw this fish out of the water. It hit a man, I don't know if he is hurt or not. I brought him here so you guys can look at him." Gouki said looking down he was ashamed for hurting the poor guy. He led the way to his victim.

"oh dear!" chichi exclaimed as she and pan followed gouki to the living room.

Gouki ran to mystery man's side while pan and chichi froze in their steps.

"see… He's still breathing so I guess he is tougher then he looks , because I know if Grandma was the one who got hit, she would have been a goner." gouki said as he poked the guy in the face.

Chichi and pan looked at each other in disbelief and fear. The day has finally come; Bra did say she was going to tell trunks; if Pan failed to contact trunks. Trunks was here and the only thing that pan could think of was to run.

Pan walked over to her son. She knew that trunks can wake up any moment, so she had to do this quickly.

"let's go gouki." Pan said as she grabbed gouki's arm and pulled.

Gouki resisted and gave her a puzzled look.

"but mommy we have to help him." Gouki said as he pulled his arm away from his mother's grasp.

"no, we have to go now." Pan said sternly.

"mom, what's the matter with you?" gouki asked giving her a bewildered look.

Pan pulled her son, but gouki screamed and was pulled back. Pan was met with ocean blue eyes that matched her son's eyes. Trunks grabbed her son's hand.

"mister your awake! You scared me! Are you okay?" gouki asked as he came in closer to the man.

Trunks turned his head slightly and was able to make out the three forms. A little boy was in front of him and three figures were standing farther away. One of their voices was familiar.

"pan?" trunks whispered

Pan gasped and gouki turned to her mother.

"you know this guy?" gouki asked as he arched his eyebrow a known Brief trademark facial expression

Trunks slowly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"what happened?" trunks asked as he cracked his neck.

"well, I was fishing in the river I threw my fish out of the water and you happened to be in the way and the fish with all its weight landed right on you. You must be stronger than you look because you would have been dead." Gouki answered with a smirk.

Trunks took a good look at the boy in front of him. It was looking at his young son in a few years. It scared him and he realized that he was still holding on to the young boy's hand. Trunks slowly let go.

"I'm sorry." Trunks apologized

"it's ok. I should be apologizing because I knocked you out with the fish!" gouki laughed

"you were coming here and lowered your power level to avoid detection, didn't you!?" pan growled

"Just like you all these years. Your poor parents and uncle have been searching for you all these years." Trunks flatly said

"I had my reasons now one of my reasons is here." Pan growled

"what's going on mommy?" gouki asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"nothing gouki, this stranger needs to leave." Pan said as she pointed to the door " like he did all those years ago"

"now pan that's half true... you ran away." trunks whipped back.

"Fuck off Trunks!" pan spat

"you talk like that in front of the boy… unbelievable…" trunk grumbled

"what are you doing here trunks" pan demanded to know

'trunks?' gouki thought

"Lacey's uncle Trunks!?" exclaimed gouki

"yeah she's my niece. You must be gouki, right? You and her are good friends, right?" trunks said with a smile.

Gouki nodded and helped trunks up from his seated position to his feet.

"thank you…. Pan… chichi, I'm here because of my sister's request. She told me that you have been living like nomads in the forest for far too long. I want to take you home now…. And there is a boy in question…" trunks said calmly.

"gouki… go to your room." Pan ordered

Gouki quickly left the room without hesitation. He ran into his room but left his room door ajar to listen in.

"I want you to leave. Leave us alone, forget about the boy, because you'll never get to know him." pan said in a low deep tone.

"that's not fair for him!" trunks yelled

"you left me Trunks all those years ago!" pan shrieked

"are you fucking mental? I left to get better and told you to get better! I needed to walk away from all bad influences. Pan I really wished that you would have gotten cleaned with me at the same time. Are you clean? I would have helped you with treatment Pan, I will still help you." Trunks offered

"what's with everyone asking me that question!?" pan growled

"she's not trunks." Chichi said.

Pan snapped her head to her grandmother direction. She couldn't believe that her own grandmother had sold her out.

Trunks just bowed his head in disappointment.

"how about when you were pregnant pan?" trunks asked

"you saw gouki! He's fine!" pan shouted crossing her arms across her chest.

"oh kami, how could you!" trunks shouted back

"you left me for marron! I stayed with what I thought kept me happy." Pan explained

"unbelievable." Trunks was near tears, his son was subjected to the substances.

Chichi just sobbed.

"but when I felt him in my womb moving, floating and growing… I stopped." Pan whispered.

"you stopped?" trunks questioned

"yes, I stopped. I knew what I was doing to my baby was wrong… so I stopped for him." Pan said as she took a seat on the couch.

"there is hope for you left… come home I'll pay for everything… I want you better… I want you to make something of yourself, but most of all… I want to be in my son's life." Trunks said as he knelt by pan looking in her dark eyes.

Pan's heart fluttered. She growled and pushed him away from her. Trunks fell over but recovered his balance and stood up. He scowled at pan, she was clearly being difficult.

"please panny, take his offer for help. He wants the best for your son that you guys have in common. The boy needs to be with his whole family. I miss gohan, goten, videl, bulma, my father… everyone! I want to go home! IF I STAY HERE ANY LONGER MOVING ABOUT WHEN YOU THINK SOMEONE IS FOLLOWING US! I KNOW I WILL GO CRAZY!" chichi begged, screaming her distress on top of her lungs.

Pan looked at her grandmother with a deep scowl in her face.

"fine… go…take gouki tell everyone about what happened I don't care… but wait and see. I'll be back for my son! You or this asshole will never see him again." Pan swore

Gouki gasped and covered his mouth. He's mother was a hot head, but she blew up it scared him.

'I don't want to never see my grandma again.' Gouki thought as tears fell down from his cheeks

"Pan you really need help. I wish I would have known and that I wasn't selfish and thought about what I was doing to you…" trunks started

"fuck off." Pan stated flatly as she left the house and slammed the door.

Trunks and chichi were left in the house dumbfounded with pan's reaction.

'that went well.' Trunks sarcastically thought to himself.

"chichi… need help packing?" trunks offered

"I'm going to take a few things and so is gouki. I'll leave whatever here… she will just sell it for her dope." Chichi said as she walked towards the bedrooms.

"I'm not ready to go home, it will be soon I promise you that." Chichi said with a small smile.

"I'll be waiting…I need to tell my wife, my family about the boy…" trunks said sighing a little.

"I assume you do." Chichi answered turning to look at the young man.

The father of her great grandson. This was the guy that used her granddaughter as an object. She had every right to hate this man, but she doesn't. They are both to blame for this mess. Both of them are adults now at least trunks was trying to make things right. Pan didn't grow up yet.

"you know chichi… she can't take gouki away from us… I won't allow it." Trunks calmly said.

"I know… but she's been unstable for so long… " chichi said as she closed her room door behind her.

"the more the reason to take precaution." Trunks called out

She sobbed, covering her mouth muffling her sobs.

'I'm going home.' Chichi thought as she stood to her feet, wiping her bitter sweet tears.

Trunks stayed in living room, the air still had the heavy feeling of anger and hurt.

Gouki emerged from the bedroom and walked towards trunks; who was standing awkwardly in the living room. Gouki looked at the man in front him. Trunks didn't notice that gouki was in the room, he was so in deep thought.

Gouki looked at him studying his possible father. He never saw a man so up close before, other then lacey's dad from a far. This man named trunks, was dressed well, smelled nice, is tall, and was built. To gouki he looked like a super hero, he stared at trunks in awe.

'this guy, I know he's my dad… I just know it…' gouki thought to himself holding in his excitement. He wanted to run over and tell trunks about his favorite things and how much he wanted to be with him. The emotions were so much for the little boy that he hiccuped.

Trunks looked over towards the sound.

"gouki." Trunks said and managed to smile.

Gouki hiccuped again but nervously giggled.

"gouki, I want to tell you something…" trunks gestured gouki to come over to him as trunks took a seat.

"yes." Gouki said as he came to trunks.

"listen to me gouki… and listen to me good…"

Gouki nodded.

"your mother would want to run again and take you… don't let her take you. I want you in my life…I'm going to be there for you from now on." Trunks said holding back the emotional tears.

"really?" gouki asked in a mousey voice.

"of course, I don't want to miss anymore of your life." Trunks said as he put his hand on gouki's shoulder.

"mr. briefs, I want to go with you and go to school like Lacey does. I knew there was something beyond these woods." Gouki said

"gouki, I will grant your wishes, but first I have to figure things out, ok?" trunks hoped the boy understood.

"are we going to be a family, you know.. you, me, mommy and grandma?" gouki asked

"your grandma I see her with us, but I don't think your mom and I can be." Trunks said looking down. He didn't know what to say.

"what's the matter?" gouki asked

"I will have you in my life gouki, I promise you that ok." Trunks said as he hugged the boy.

He knew the moment he saw the boy… the boy was his, and he loved the boy.

Gouki felt funny… but he felt comfortable with trunks. Trunks broke the hug, caressed the boy's face and patted the boy's head.

"I'll see you soon… I promise." With that said trunks walked out the house.

Gouki watched through the window as trunks walked into the woods and disappearing. Gouki wished that he wouldn't leave. There was so much he wanted to ask him, the meeting was so bitter sweet.

* * *

Goten was washing the dishes and handed them over one by one to her daughter Lacey to dry them up. Goten felt like his relationship with his daughter has become strained somehow. The girl hasn't been looking straight at him for some time now.

'it's like she's guilty of something… it's driving me nuts' goten thought to himself as he passed another dish to his daughter. He gave her a the signature son smile, which both of them shared but she just gave him a small smile and turned away. Goten frowned and looked down at the dishes and continued scrubbing.

The door bell rang making both goten and lacey turned to the direction of the door. Goten grabbed a dry dish rag and dried his hands.

"I'll get it, just finish up ok." Goten said as he walked out of the kitchen towards the entrance.

Goten was happy to see his brother waving at him through the clear glass doors. Goten opened the doors quickly and hugged his brother.

"it has been two weeks since we last saw ya, videl is getting her stuff out the car." Gohan said as he patted his little brother's back.

"nah, I've been busy… bra is still in strict bed rest and trunks is here with marron and the kids." Goten informed as he invited his brother in.

"oh really, I thought the baby was born already?" gohan said as he held the door for his wife.

"oh no, I would have called you to tell you. I was planning to go to mount puaz later on today or tomorrow with lacey. Just catching up with some chores here around the house." Goten said

"oh goten! I've missed you! How's bra?" videl greeted as she squeezed the life out of goten.

"uff… still pregnant that's for sure." goten said as he managed to pull videl off him.

"I'm going upstairs to see her." Videl said as she handed over her suitcase to gohan.

"uncle gohan aunt videl!" lacey squealed as she ran up to both of them and gave them a huge hug.

"hey squirt!" gohan greeted as he patted her head

"hey sweety" videl said as she kissed lacey's forehead.

"we were going to visit you guys and also clean up grandma chichi's place." Lacey informed

"yeah we just did so much last time we were over that I thought we could have break from it… just in case the baby came, but I think leaving today won't hurt." Goten laughed

"where's trunks and marron?" gohan asked as the group walked towards the stairs.

"they out. Doing their business. Marron is at her mother and father's and trunks… well I really don't know. He didn't really say." Goten said as he took the videl's bag away from her hands.

"Uncle trunks just up and left." Lacey chirped as she skipped down the hallway

"oh, weird?" gohan said

"hey goten you think that bulma would mind if we drop by for a couple of days?" Videl asked

"SHE WON'T!" lacey shouted

"she would love the fact that you guys are here" goten answered.

"so how's my favorite niece?" gohan ask as he affectionately tussled Lacey's semi tamed hair into a mess.

"alright, I'm very good, going to school." Lacey smiled

"you fibber." Gohan arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"ok, ok most of the time…I'm just so bored." Lacey admitted shyly.

Gohan laughed once again, while videl giggled and goten frowned a little bit. Lacey smiled nervously…

"yeah, its really briefs of her…" goten added sarcastically.

"you know, I heard that! If I recall not that long ago, chichi and gohan told me that you would leave home school lessons to hang out with my brother. Disappear for days at a time. Yeah, so it's not only my side of the family!" bra called out in her family's defense from her room.

" hey bra how are you holding up!" videl said as he ran to bra's bedside.

"pregnant but I'll be ok, and you?" bra asked as she rubbed her swollen baby bump.

"same old searching." Videl sighed

"oh of course…" bra looked down away from videl and gohan.

"So… any idea of what this one is going to be?" Gohan quickly changed the topic.

"we will find out when he or she comes." Goten gave them a small smile.

"I'm so excited another baby in the family." videl clasped her hands together and rested her head on them.

"yeah… and the last one coming from me." Bra laughed.

Goten smiled at bra. Videl looked at bra then goten and finally at gohan.

"I thought you guys wanted a big family." videl whined

"no, this is as big as it's going to get." Goten and bra said at the same time.

The whole group laughed. lacey left the bed room. She felt weird keeping such a secret from the three people in the room. Goten watched his daughter as she walked out the room. He counted it in the growing list of weird Lacey. It worried him some more. She was always there when everyone was laughing.

* * *

Gouki was suddenly woken up by his room door swinging open and banging on the wall.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and finally was able to make out the fussy figure in his eye sight. Pan dropped a suitcase at the foot of his bed.

"mom?" gouki whispered as he uncovered his legs.

"come on help me pack." Pan ordered as she stuffed gouki's things in the suitcase.

"but mom." Gouki started as he jumped out of bed.

"Just pack up." Pan sternly said as she started zipping up the suitcase.

"I don't want to leave." Gouki said

"we have to go." Pan growled

"WHY! My dad was here and you want to run why MOM! He told me you would do this!" gouki shouted with tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"because he is a bad man." Pan said in low stern voice.

"that's not TRUE!" goukie sobbed loudly

"Gouki, I was running from him this whole time!" pan desperately lied to get her son back on her side.

Chichi ran in gouki's room, where she heard gouki's screaming and sobbing. She came in time to hear what pan was saying to gouki.

"Pan don't lie to him! I won't allow that to go on any longer!" chichi shrieked.

"grandma please!" pan begged having a temper tantrum.

"no… gouki we are going home." Chichi said softly as she walked past pan to gouki.

"where?"gouki whimpered as he whipped his tears.

"No!" pan bellowed.

"pan, I'm done with this life. Gouki has the right to live carefree, just like you did…I'm taking him with me" chichi said as held her hand out gesturing gouki to take it.

Gouki grabbed chichi's hand.

Pan's face was filled with rage, such anger. Her son was not choosing her but someone else. She growled once again like a wild animal and stormed out of the house. Gouki was actually frightened by mother's actions.

"come gouki grab what you can carry. We are leaving. Your mother hasn't been right for many years now. It's time you start living and enjoying you childhood." Chichi said with a sad smile on her face.

Gouki just nodded and walked over to his power pole and put on his silk sky blue and white kung fu outfit.

"I'm ready grandma." Gouki said with a small smile.

* * *

I hope you guys like it! tell me review me! i'm all ears!

-trugota87


	17. Home again

hey guys!

Here I got you a new chapter! i hope you like it! please review and tell me what you think!

Trugota87

* * *

Goten woke up this morning with a smile on his face. He turned to look at his mate; she was sleeping soundly despite her huge baby bump. He knew that she had trouble sleeping so he avoided waking her. He sensed that vegeta was hard at work today in his GR, gohan is at the kitchen, videl in the laundry room, bulma at capsule corp. and trunks; he really couldn't pin point him, but he knew that trunks was a big boy and is fully capable to take care of himself. Goten was going to skip training with vegeta today, he was behind schedule with cleaning his childhood home. He went back home with Lacey every week, with the baby due any day now he has been so cautious, but he has pushed his responsibility for too long. Even Mr. Porter Jr. has been asking him to come by and attend some meeting about the shared company they had.

There was just so much on his plate of life; he really didn't know where to start. Goten sneaked out of the room without stirring his moody beauty. He took another long look at her sleeping form before gently shutting the door.

Goten quickly walked down the stairs and walked into the huge kitchen, where his older brother was. He smiled at gohan, as he struggled with cooking. He wasn't really that good at the stove. Give gohan a fire pit and fish and he would cook you a mean stew, but he wasn't made for the indoors.

"Hey gohan…" goten greeted as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey!" gohan greeted avoiding some hot oil landing on him.

"I'm going back home to clean up with lacey… "Goten sighed a little at the end of his statement

"Ok, you want me to keep watch just in case of a baby coming?" Gohan asked as he clumsily flipped an omelet.

"Yeah sure… hey gohan, I think there is something up with my daughter." Goten blurted out. He had to tell someone. He didn't want to burden the heavily pregnant Bra with his paranoia. It could just be all him after all. He was always so connected with his only daughter.

"Really? How come?" gohan asked as he put some bread slices in the toaster.

"Well, for one thing she so quiet. She usually excuse my language, ear fucks me." Goten laughed softly.

Gohan laughed out loud at his brother's bluntness.

"Goten, follow and investigate your feelings. Don't do the mistake I did. Pretending that there is nothing wrong; that was the worst thing I have ever done." Gohan advised ad he prepared a plate for his little brother.

"Thanks bro, I needed that." Goten said with a smile of gratitude

"What are bros for…" gohan smiled back as he placed goten's plate down in front of goten.

Goten played with breakfast first but then quickly devoured it. He placed his dishes in the kitchen skin and observed his brother cooking.

"Bra doesn't like her eggs over easy." Goten said as he left the kitchen.

"Well, she has to like it." Gohan grumbled as he scrambled the eggs.

Goten walked over to the living room and was met by her daughter. She smiled at her father and gestured him start their long flight to mount paoz. Goten and his daughter took to the skies hand in hand, like the times when she was learning how to fly as a toddler. As they flew over west city goten looked out to a twinkle in the morning sky. He sensed the familiar ki and smiled widely.

"It's uncle Trunks! He going back to capsule corp." lacey excitedly said and pointed to his direction.

Goten looked on as trunks fly by without even saying hello.

'Maybe he was just too tired?' goten thought to himself. Goten and lacey remained quiet the rest of the flight to mount paoz.

Once they arrived to mount paoz both of them landed lightly in front of goten's childhood home. She skipped to the entrance while goten took his time digging in his jean pockets for the keys. As goten approached lacey jiggled the handle door impatiently.

"Don't worry I got it hun." Goten said as he pushed in the key into the door knob moving the tumblers.

* * *

Gouki jumped out of the bed and reached and grabbed the power pole. He was ready to protect his grandmother from this strange place. It was noisy here he didn't have a good night's sleep last night. Every little noise shot him out of his sleep, but that noise from the door was the real thing.

'The front door! Someone is coming in!' gouki shouted in his head as jumped down the flight of stairs to the entrance.

Gouki saw a dark tall shadow come in through the front door.

"POWER POLE EXTEND!" gouki cried out.

Goten quickly grabbed his daughter and carried her out of the way of the power pole, it grazed his shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL! Power pole!" goten cried out as he flipped out of the way with his daughter in his arms.

Lacey was dazed, and surprised with her father's response time. She was more bewildered when she saw the orange pole retract back inside the house and a young familiar boy ran out and stood in a fighting pose. Before lacey could utter a word goten protectively stood in front of her.

"OKAY KID YOU NEED TO START ANSWERING QUESTIONS!" goten shouted crouched down in a fighting position.

"Oh, you look familiar… WHO'S BEHIND YOU!" gouki shouted back.

"GOUKI!" Lacey called out

"No, lacey stay behind me… wha wait? You know this kid?!" goten asked his daughter.

"Yes, I do daddy… stand down." She gestured to the both of them to calm down.

Gouki smiled and quickly put away his weapon. He walked over to his cousin and shook both her hands.

"I'm sorry I attacked you guys, I really didn't mean it." Gouki apologized rubbing the back of his head, clearly embarrassed.

"Ok, gouki? Is it?" goten started

"Yeah." Gouki answered

"Where did you get that and why are you in my…" goten couldn't finish the question when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Gouki! What happened?"Chichi ran outside screaming still in her nightie

"MOM!" goten exclaimed

Chichi looked at her son's direction. It was so good to be true, she never knew that she would be meeting goten so soon. She didn't care; she ran over to him and hugged him with all her might. Goten did the same and picked her up, swinging her in a full circle.

"Mom, I've missed you… why did you leave… I don't care about that right now… oh my kami thank you so much that you brought my mother back home to us." Goten sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"I'm here my dear boy…my baby…" chichi cooed and hugged her son

Goten laughed softly in between sobs, it was his mother.

"Oh I almost forgot! PAN!" goten called out as he ran into the house.

Chichi, lacey and gouki followed goten back into the house.

"Goten! WAIT!" chichi called out

Goten searched the house calling for Pan with a huge smile on his face. His heart was still a flutter, excited to be reunited with his only niece. Goten was puzzled to see that all the rooms were empty, no pan in sight.

"Mom? Where's Pan?" goten asked he walked down the stairs.

"She's not here." Chichi responded as she sat down in at the kitchen table

'Here we go.' Chichi though to herself

"Well… where is she?" goten asked again with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"She refused to come back home. I was tired of living the way we were living and left during the night with gouki here." Chichi bluntly said.

"Where were you guys this whole time and how did this kid come into the picture?" goten asked standing in front of his mother.

Lacey stayed really quiet with gouki. She didn't know what was going to happen next and she was getting nervous. Gouki took notice of her silence and gave her a small smile of support.

"Lacey, how do you know gouki?" goten asked arching an eyebrow

Lacey gulped and looked away. Goten was shocked at her reaction to his question, she just clammed shut.

"You can tell me lacey, you can tell me everything." Goten said as he walked over to his daughter.

"We lived out in the forest a little more than 11 years… I was tired of it and I wanted gouki to have a real life with his whole family not to live in paranoia, constant moving… it was not a life at all." Chichi explained with tears welling up in her eyes, taking goten's attention away from his daughter.

"Gouki, where does he come from!? When did he come into the picture! Even my daughter knows him!" goten lashed out

"Daddy, Gouki is my cousin!" lacey innocently blurted out.

She quickly covered her mouth.

'Oh no, I really did it now.' Lacey screamed in her head

Chichi looked at the child and looked back at her son who was giving her an even more confused look.

"What do you mean cousin?" goten asked searching his daughter's face for answers.

Lacey quickly turned away. Her father's stare was so intense; she still felt it on her.

"Goten, meet gouki son. Pan's son." Chichi said calmly gesturing gouki to come closer.

Goten's mouth dropped and his eyes turned to gouki.

"WHAT! SHE MARRIED!" goten shouted

"No not exactly." Chichi said.

"My father's name is Tru..." gouki couldn't finish because chichi covered his mouth

"No gouki NO!" chichi whispered in his ear.

Gouki looked at goten who's eyes turned dark with fury. It actually scared him so much; he felt the man's energy soar.

Goten looked at his daughter once again.

"I take it you knew about the whole thing right Lacey? For how long?" goten asked sternly

"Daddy, I...I can't say anything, because mommy told me… I mean no...No" lacey stuttered in her words.

She missed up, she grabbed her head. She didn't know what to do.

"Your mother knew and she didn't tell me!" goten said through clenched teeth, he was about to lose it.

"Dad we kept it secret because…" lacey started

"I told them to keep it. It was I...ok goten. She wanted to tell everyone but I begged for Pan's sake and I was wrong… so wrong. I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else..." chichi said as she placed her gentle hand on goten's shoulder.

"Mom don't touch me ok." Goten said as he brushed his mother's hand off him.

"Daddy…?" lacey called out

"Lacey let's go home now. I have some things to go over with people, before anything I want to know, ok…ok, so Trunks is the boy's father… I see." goten said as he walked out the kitchen and grabbing his daughter's hand roughly.

"Goten please! Don't be mad at her for not saying anything, be mad at me, I made her promise not to say anything!" chichi exclaimed

"Mom. I'm pissed I can't see straight ok." With that said goten took to the sky with his daughter right behind him.

"Daddy…I'm sorry…I really am" lacey said

Goten just stayed quiet with a deep scowl on his face. She was terrified. She has never seen him this angry before.

* * *

Trunks landed in front of capsule corp. he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His life was going to fall apart. He knows that he has to be strong; his children need him the most. He knows he has to be there for all three of them.

"Shit." Trunks said out loud when he noticed that gohan and videl's ki were in the compound.

Trunks felt for marron's and his two children they weren't around. He let out a little sigh of relief.

Trunks walked through the door way and walked to the living room of the compound. Gohan and videl were seated on one of couches talking with his mother. They all turned to him and all smiled at him.

"Hey Trunks!" Gohan greeted

"Long time no see! Bulma showed us pictures of the twins. They're gorgeous!" videl exclaimed

"Oh… Thank you. It's a pleasure to see you guys." Trunks answered shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's nice to reconnect." Videl said with a small smile.

"Goten comes over once a week to check on mom's house and on us but he hasn't for two weeks. We honestly thought the baby was here, so here we are false alarm, right." Gohan laughed "oh by the way there is some eggs on the stove if you like?" gohan added

"Oh no… she about to pop though… will you excuse me, I'm going to say hello to her actually…. I'll rain check on those eggs" trunks said as he awkwardly walked out of the room.

Gohan, videl and bulma just shrugged their shoulders and continued talking.

Trunks quickly walked up the stairs to his sister's room. He walked in and noticed that she was struggling to get up from her bed. He ran over to her.

"Let me help you Bra." Trunks said as he helped her up.

"Thanks trunks I have to pee so badly." Bra whined as trunks helped her walk to the bathroom door.

"It's ok I'm here for ya." Trunks smiled

Trunks closed the door behind his sister and waited outside. He looked around and was impressed with the nursery. All the toys and the new baby technology…

"So how did it go?" bra said as she walked back to the bed.

"The boy… he looks just like tatoe with dark hair. I feel it, he is mine." Trunks said as he helped bra back onto the bed.

"Oh… that sure, huh? I believe it, why would pan keep it a secret though? We would have figured something out." Bra said covering herself with the bed covers.

"She was ashamed I believe and she wants to hurt marron and I." trunks said barely above a whisper

"What do you mean?" bra asked arching an eyebrow.

* * *

Marron woke up bright and early to start breakfast. Her kids eat a lot so, preparations have to get done quickly before they awake. She was surprised to see her mother get the pots on the stove and with an apron on. All of her childhood marron remembers that her father was the one who cooked. So this was a different sight to behold.

Marron walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs. Eighteen handed her daughter a mixing bowl and smiled.

"Pancakes today." Eighteen said

Marron just nodded and started mixing ingredients.

Soon breakfast was ready and everyone followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen table.

"Mommy, I want more please." Tatoe asked as he pushed his bowl in his mother's face.

"Well, aren't you, your father's son…" eighteen smirked as she put more food on the little boy's plate

Marron just shook her head and said, "Yes… he is and she is her father's daughter."

Eighteen and Krillin turned their sight on Kamara who was shoveling eggs down her throat. Kamara just smiled as her grandparents stared at her.

"You know I grew up with it and spent most of adult life around sayians but I still can't get used to it." Krillin calmly said as he drank his coffee.

"Eating is over rated." Eighteen said as she started cleaning up the kitchen table.

"Why doesn't grandma eat…but she cooks?" kamara asked her grandfather.

"Well… she doesn't like to eat much… she really doesn't need too because she's a"

"Oh… she's a vegan." Marron cut her father off.

"What's a vegan?" Tatoe and kamara asked with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Someone who doesn't eat meat or wear animal products…" marron said in a spooky voice.

Tatoe and Kamara both gasped.

"How could she not eat bacon no wonder she's grumpy." The twins said in unison.

"I heard that!" eight called out from the other side of the kitchen.

Krillin and marron laughed out loud, while eighteen scowled a little.

'If dad told them that grandma was a cyborg, they would be more confused and ask more questions… maybe when they are a little bit older… I don't want to get a phone call from their preschool teacher asking why the twins are telling such tall tales. It isn't the first time.' Marron thought and sighed.

"So how long are you going to stay here back at home with your parents?" kirllin asked

"I don't know daddy… really... I didn't mean to show up unannounced it's just that I was at a loss on how to make things right." Marron answered.

"Well it was a good start… that's for sure honey." Krillin offered a small smile to his daughter

"Mommy? Can we stay another day? Please?" Kamara asked with her brother nodding in agreement.

"Of course you guys can stay another night and day with us." Eighteen said with a warm smile as she sat down on the kitchen table.

"Then it's settled! Who wants to go to the beach!" krillin exclaimed.

The twins cheered and quickly jumped out their seats.

"Hey! Clear your plates off the table." Marron ordered

"Ok." The twins said in unison and did what was ordered.

"That's what I like." Eight whispered to krillin

"Jeez… just like you, but you were brutal." Krillin said with a smirk on his face.

Eighteen's lips cracked a small smile…

* * *

Trunks was nursing a swollen cheek. He looked at his wound using the bathroom mirror in his courters. He winched when he placed a cool wash cloth on his cheek.

'I shouldn't have upset her… I should have ignored her question…' trunks thought

"Fuck! I should have done a lot things!" trunks shouted as he threw the wash cloth into the water.

What transpired moments ago, was still running through his mind.

*moments ago*

"What the fuck trunks! How could you!" bra shouted as she slapped her brother with everything she got. Trunks head snapped to the side and checked the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

"She was my friend… yeah we had a falling out but I still continue believing that she is my friend. She was marron's friend, we were all very close trunks you know" bra voice was as low as a whisper.

She felt her blood pressure go up and a ping in her womb; she had to calm herself. It was just so damn hard because she was so disgusted and infuriated with her brother.

"Yes, I know…" trunks paused as he whipped the blood from his nose. "At first I felt terrible… I couldn't live with myself… I tried harder to go back with marron but dived deeper into my addictions… then marron rejected me and started dating Goten… I went to pan's arms, I didn't care anymore… about her feelings, about her… nor myself… I wanted to die." Trunks answered softly and snorted up the blood back into his nose.

Bra lay back into the bed laying her head on the pillow; She was still shaking with anger and breathing heavily too to calm herself down.

"Get out..." Bra whispered and turned on her side away from her brother. "I have to think."

Trunks stood up and left his sister's room. Videl smiled at him as she walked past him in the hallway with a tray of food for Bra.

"hi… something wrong?" videl asked look at him closely.

Trunks covered the red hand print on his cheek and turned to videl and smiled and continued to walk down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him.

*end*

Now here he was. He knows now that his sister will not offer him protection which he knows he doesn't deserve any. He was willing to receive whatever was coming to him. The sun was setting outside, the warm color entering his room, didn't bring him comfort. He felt it…

"Goten… I feel it… I feel you, you're located where my son is at…you know." trunks whispered looking out his balcony.


End file.
